An Unexpected Life
by Malissabeth
Summary: Sequel to The Unexpected: This was supposed to be, well easy might be the wrong word, but the only thing Caroline would have to work out was how to do college and be a new mom. It just didn't take long before all that fell apart. A doppelgänger in need of help, a mysterious coven of witches and three calls for help from the same place, well, what else could possibly go wrong.
1. The start of something new

**Here it is, the continuation of The Unexpected.  
If you are new to the story, I would advise you to read the previous one first, since there are some things that might be hard to follow along with if you haven't read it.  
Otherwise, I hope you guys will like this story as much as you seemed to like the first one.**

* * *

 **The start of something new**

The summer has gone by faster than she could ever have imagined. Even if it has been tough with a newborn, it definitely hasn't made the days slow. That it's already time for college is a bit of a chock, even if she has planned for it.

Everything is pact and she has made certain that she, Bonnie and Elena's move into the dorm is going to be as smooth as possible. It seems almost like a dream that all three of them has made it this far. Sure, Elena doesn't have any memories of them, and they have had to build up their friendship again, but they have made it out of high school alive.

While she is looking forward to college, she knows that she has a lot of things to try and balance. She doesn't want to be away from her son too much, so she is going to get back to Mystic Falls as often as possible, she just has to convince Klaus that it isn't the end of the world that she isn't always there.

The last couple of days he has let her know, more often than not, that he isn't a fan of her plans to go to college. She has tried to convince him that it's fine, she's only an hour away and there exists something called a phone which means that they can talk every day, not that he seems to listen, but what did she expect, it's Klaus.

Looking over all the boxes that are filling the Mikaelson mansions foyer, she thinks she has everything ready. It's getting close to the time she has to leave, and she doesn't want to forget anything.

Leaving the foyer, she joins Klaus in the living room where he is walking around with Kaiden in his arms. "It's almost time for me to leave." She lays a kiss on her son's head. "Be nice to your dad and aunt Bekah when she arrives." She gives Klaus a look that says that he should be nice to Rebekah too.

"You could still stay." He tries to convince her one last time.

Shaking her head, she leans against him. "I want to do this, if something happens, I won't be far away." She gives him a kiss. "Trust that we can do this apart." She trusts him more than anyone else.

"I wish we didn't have to." He says, leaning his forehead against hers. "But it's your decision and I will respect that." That's all she asks for and it feels amazing that they have gotten to this point.

Soon thereafter they hear Liz's car coming towards the house, if they are to get all their packing with them, they are going to need an extra car, and she wants to do this with her mom, it might be the last human millstone they can do together.

Following her out to meet her mother Klaus tries to prolong their time together. "I could come with, help you out."

She would love to have him close as long as possible, but she is quite certain that it would end in catastrophe, Klaus at a campus with her friends, no that doesn't sound good. "We will be fine, and it's not like we can bring Kaiden along." He opens his mouth to protest but she stops him. "No, we won't wait for Rebekah to get her, you will be fine." that causes him to roll his eyes.

The door opens and Liz enters. "Everything ready?" she asks and looks to her daughter. "Is he still trying to convince you to stay?"

Klaus shakes his head at the question and the laugh that leaves Caroline. "Since you don't need me, I will be leaving you two alone."

Before he can go, Caroline stops him. "That's not necessarily true." She moves to take Kaiden from him. "I have some heavy things and you are the only one with supernatural strength." Not that it's that heavy but she has some problem with them, sometimes she really misses being a vampire.

The fact that he doesn't complain and just does what she asks makes her smile, who would have thought that Klaus would ever do something so ordinary as helping her pack without even mentioning that they could compel someone to help.

* * *

Whitmore is filled with people that are moving in for the new school year. Most of them are carrying boxes with friends and family helping out. The three friends are looking around with a smile on their faces, it's amazing that they have made it here.

Taking a deep breath Caroline lets herself take in the surrounding. When she closes her eyes, she can feel the magic that comes from nature. It's so different here, compared to Mystic Falls, freer in a way, even if she can feel some supernatural energies around her.

When she opens her eyes again, her friends are staring at her. "I just wanted to get a feeling for the place." She explains to them.

"It is quite different." Bonnie notes, the time she spent with Kol and Cyrena to find her way back to her roots have really done her god.

Elena looks at her friends with a bit of a saddened face. "I don't feel anything." not having a connection to nature like her friends leaves her a bit out, not that she has much to compare to though since she only remembers calmer times in Mystic Falls after her memory loss.

It had taken some time, but the Salvatore brothers had stopped in their constant attempts to help her remember, now they are just getting to know each other again. Even if Caroline would have preferred that Elena found her way back to Stefan if she wants to be with one of the brothers, her friend seems to prefer Damon.

Normally she would have loudly let her friend know what she thought about it, but Elena has been in a good place the last couple of months and she would start feeling like a hypocrite considering that she is in a relationship with Klaus.

With a box each, they start moving up to their dorm that they had convinced Elena to compel them so that they could get one with three beds. One more vampire perk that she really misses.

True to her nature, Caroline has planned everything in to the smallest detail, which means that their unpacking has gone fast and smooth, the only time her friends questioned anything was when Elena picked up the panini press Caroline had packed, something they found unnecessary considering that Bonnie is the only one that needs to eat.

Her mom soon joins them with the last box. Once it's placed in the room, she takes Caroline to her for a goodbye hug. "I should go before I change my mind and drag you home with me." She says while hugging her daughter. "You can call as much as you want, you know?"

"Mom, we'll be fine, and I only need one that tries to convince me to come home." They both laugh as they separate.

Liz then turns to Elena to give her a hug too. "This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know? He would be really proud to see you here." She tells her.

Elena gives her a smile. "Thank you, I knew he was a doctor, just not that it was here he went to school."

Lastly, she turns to Bonnie. "And I don't have to remind you how proud your grandmother would be of you."

"How proud she is." Bonnie corrects her. "She was a witch, which means that she's on the other side, watching over me." She explains as they hug.

When Liz then leaves them with a "good luck" the friends look to each other for a short while before they squeal of excitement, they have really made it to the next part of their life.

* * *

There is something special about coming home after you have travelled for so long, a feeling that she isn't completely certain she has felt very often before. She and her brothers have rarely had a real home before, and it's even rarer that she has travelled without them.

She and Matt had a good time in Europe, she just wishes that he didn't need to start working as soon as they made it home, but apparently, there's some end of the summer event in town. At some point she will most likely join in, she just has to make sure how Klaus has survived Caroline leaving for college.

First, she was thinking to press the car horn to announce her presence, but then remembers that her nephew might not like the sound and that could annoy her brother. Leaving her bags in the car, planning to compel someone to carry them inside for her later, she walks in to find Klaus.

The mansion is unusually quiet, with both Kol and Cyrena having left now to, it feels a bit empty. Looking through the house, she finds Klaus in his studio. "You know, there are things happening in town, you don't have to stay inside all day." She says as she joins him.

He hums and answers without taking his eyes of his panting. "My son is finally calm after Caroline left, and I don't plan to risk upsetting him with a lot of people."

"Whoever said that he's like you?" she jokes while studying the landscape he is drawing. "Maybe he likes people, just like his mother."

Klaus sighs and she can see that it might not be impossible to convince him to leave the house for a bit. That had been one thing Caroline had told her when they had discussed what she was going to help out with, it's important to her that Kaiden gets to be a part of society.

* * *

He sighs as he follows his sister through town square where a majority of Mystic Falls population has gathered. Most of them are more or less strangers to him, even if it's a small town, he and his sibling have had no reason to learn who people are unless they were a part of the council.

Why Rebekah thought that they should attend he has still not figured out, the only thing of interest she should find here is the old high school quarterback that are working today. "I didn't think to see you here?" he suddenly hears Liz voice next to him. "Is Kaiden with you?"

He points her to Rebekah who has the stroller. "She insisted that we both needed to get out." He explains and sits down opposite Liz. "I assume Caroline made it safe to Whitmore?"

She nods. "I know that she can take care of herself, but it's never easy when your children grow up, a part of me wishes that I could have dragged her home, that she could have stayed my little girl."

"I wouldn't complain, at least not too the drag her home part." He says which makes Liz laugh at his comment.

He can still not understand why she wants to do this, why she feels the need to involve herself with boring human ideas when she doesn't need to any longer.

According to him, it would be both easier and better if she just let go, not that she should give up on her humanity, because that is a part of her that he loves, but she could at least start to prioritize differently.

He feels something on his arm and looks down to see Liz's hand. "She will be alright." She gives him a smile. "You know that, right?"

"That doesn't make it any easier." He looks to his sister and son. "I just have this bad feeling, nothing ever stays calm around Caroline and her friends." And who knows what could come after her now when she is something very special.


	2. We all need counsel

**iHateHotWeather123: To answer some of your questions, starting with the one from The Unexpected about Kaiden's** **species -** _ **a child that will come to be a part of them all. Witch, vampire and werewolf, a being that has never been seen before.**_ **– Cyrenas thoughts from the first chapter.  
** **Then there was the question about Caroline's powers and why she was given them. The powers are a side-effect of the spell Cyrena did so that Caroline could be pregnant with Klaus child. She has become a part of nature, meaning that the spirits can guide her towards things they believe are a danger to the natural order of things, like Silas was.  
** **I hope this explains somethings, if not, let me know what I could explain better and I will do my best.**

 **FLOX: Glad you like it, it might take a few chapters but there will definitely be moments were information about Kaiden is given.**

 **Carrie281: Thanks for your comment and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **We all need counsel**

The three friends have started to explore campus, they have found were some of their classes will be held and been through the common room before they found their way outside again. The place is no longer overrun with friends and family helping the student move in which makes moving around a bit easier.

To walk around in a completely new place, while they are all a bit nervous, it feels good to be able to start over and leave the past in the past, they really need that since it has been non-stop of problems since they learn about the supernatural.

While they are taking in their surroundings a guy comes over to them, Caroline would guess that it's at least his second year here since he seems more comfortable then the new students. "Excuse me, ladies. Party at Whitmore House tonight." He hands them a flyer that Caroline takes.

At first, none of them says anything, just standing there in awkward silence until Elena breaks it. "We'll be there." Isn't this part of why they decided to do college.

"I hope so." He says while giving Caroline a smile before he leaves them.

Enveloping her friends in her arms, Elena pulls them closer. "I love college." She gives Caroline a nudge and looks towards the guy.

Her friends' antics make Caroline roll her eyes. "I wouldn't encourage him to flirt, or have you forgotten that I'm in a relationship with the father of my child."

"Well, my memory isn't the best these days." Elena jokes. "But no, how could I forget the reason you barely had time for me or Bonnie the last couple of months."

Caroline laughs. "That would be because of my son, not Klaus." It was hard to leave Mystic Falls, but it also feels good to get away for a while, even if she knows that that feeling sooner or later, and she is guessing sooner, will be replaced by the feeling of missing her son.

* * *

Clearly, this party is the place to be during their first evening at Whitmore, because there is a long line to the house that's hosting it and the music can be heard over most of the campus, even for those with human hearing.

While they are waiting to get in, the guy from before finds them. "Hey, I remember you." He says with a smile.

"Hi" Elena greets back. "Flyer Guy." They never actually got his name.

He laughs at her nickname for him. "Jesse, technically, but 'Flyer Guy' works, too."

Elena introduces the three of them back and while Bonnie is just as friendly as Elena, Caroline is very short in her answers. It was obvious to her that he seemed interested in her before and she is going to make it clear that she isn't interested back.

When the line starts to move, she manages to get away from them for a short while before her friends catch up. "You can still be nice or was that a part that got removed when Cyrena did her spell on you?" Bonnie asks.

According to her, she has been nice, well maybe until now. "It's just that I'm not interested, and everything is so new, like the fact that I'm in a relationship that isn't a high school or college thing, but one that I'm already committed to spending my eternity in." and trust her, that is still mind-blowing to think that she can be with Klaus until the end of time.

She can see how her friends are holding back laughter. "Does this mean we missed a wedding or is it coming?" Elena jokes and links her arms with Caroline. "Ooh, do I get to be a bridesmaid."

Caroline rolls her eyes. Getting married is something she has wanted for as long as she can remember, even if the bond she already has with Klaus might be stronger than any wedding vows they can make, it is a subject she might bring up at some point.

Linking arms with Bonnie too she smiles at her friends. "The day I convince the thousand-year-old egomaniac mass murderer that giving me a wedding is in his best interest, you both get to be bridesmaids." If that day ever come that is.

At this point, they have made it all the way to the front door, and while she and Bonnie can get in, Elena gets stuck on the inside. Apparently, someone owns this house, one of the things she doesn't miss with being a vampire.

Both of her friends are looking too her. "Something you can do?" Bonnie asks.

Most likely not, she thinks and shakes her head. "The only way to get her inside is if I cure her, and then I won't be fun to be around." It wouldn't knock her out, most likely but it does drain her energy, at least it did when she cured Tyler.

They have to move some to let others through while they try to figure out what to do. "You guys going in, or...?" Jesses voice can be heard as he makes his way to the door.

"Still waiting for a friend," Caroline says as an excuse and picks up her phone like she's waiting for their friend to let them know when they will there. "She's taking some time." She grabs Bonnie and starts to move out of the house again. "Excuse us."

"Once they have gotten a bit away from the house the three friends stop. "You guys should go inside, have fun." Elena suggests but they aren't about to do that without her, the only reason Caroline is doing this is because she wants the college experience with her friends, otherwise she could have been home right now with her son.

So instead of having fun at the party, they just stay outside sitting in the grass and enjoy this peaceful time together, where they don't have worry about supernatural problems, not that it last long though, but it was nice few minutes.

Something hits the ground behind them and turning towards it with their senses on high alert looking for danger, they can see a girl in their age lying lifeless on the ground.

Elena goes to cheek for a pulse, but it's obvious that she is dead, they can't hear a heartbeat. What they do notice while she's cheeking for a pulse is the wounds at the girl's neck that looks very much like those of a vampire's bite, this is just great.

* * *

They did the right thing, kind of. First, they had taken the girls cell phone to try and figure out how she was, not much luck yet but when they get to the somewhat safety of their dorm, they can continue to get through the girl's password.

After that small illegal choice, they contacted campus security. Now there are a lot of people taking care of the situation. The area has been sealed off with tape and the three friends are standing just outside watching the security guards working.

One of them, a woman comes over to them when they seem to have everything under control. "Hey, girls? I'm Dianne Freeman, I'm head of Campus Security. Are you okay?" she asks them kindly.

They look between each other, before Elena answers. "I mean, I think so." They can't exactly tell her that this is their everyday life.

Dianne then tells them that she's sorry that they have had to go through this, finding the girl's, whose name apparently is Megan, body like this. "Do they know what happened?" Caroline asks wanting to know how they classify vampire attacks here.

Before she answers Dianne hesitates a bit and looks back at her colleagues. "We found a note. Apparently, she was struggling with severe depression." Right now, Caroline prefers the lie of animal attack over suicide, at least with Mystic Falls story friends and family doesn't have to feel like they should have known.

Then Dianne asks if they have seen Megan's cell phone since they can't find it and Caroline doesn't even feel guilty about lying to her about it.

* * *

Okay, so she might be a little bored, being back in this little town after travelling around Europe, it will definitely take some time to get used to this again. But she is not about to complain since she really wants to prove that she wants this, she wants her chance to be cured.

She had given Kaiden back to Klaus and Liz that gladly spend some time with her grandchild and Rebekah had decided to help Matt out with giving drink and food to the townspeople that are present at the event.

When she hands a drink to the town's mayor, Rudy, he gives her a look that definitely tells her he doesn't like her kind. But she tries to smile and not take any offence, after a thousand years, you get used to the fact that some people will dislike you just because you're a vampire, even if you haven't put your fangs is someone's neck as far as they know.

Suddenly Matt nudges her side. "Do you see how I see?" she follows his gaze to a woman that is walking into an ally.

It can't be, right, can Nadia the vampire they meet in Prague really be here and why, didn't she get what she wanted when she stole the Gilbert ring.

She Matt follow after her, wanting to know what she is doing here and it's definitely the woman they are thinking about when Matt calls her name and she turns around. "You remember me."

Rebekah and Matt look between each other. "You got us drunk and robbed us." Matt says annoyed, it isn't exactly something you forget.

" But it was fun until then, no?" Nadia says with a smile.

Standing in front of Matt, Rebekah tries to move all of Nadia's attention to her. "Why are you here?" she asks and crosses her arms. "And we would like the ring back."

Nadia holds her hand out and when she opens it the ring is laying on her palm. When Rebekah tries to take it, she closes her hand once more. "I didn't take it from you." She looks to Matt to come and take it.

He moves towards her slowly, exchanging some looks with Rebekah how mostly just keeps an eye on Nadia so that she won't do anything, she definitely doesn't trust her.

When Matt is just in front of Nadia, she grabs his hand to put the ring on his finger. "It looks better on you, anyway." Before they can react, Nadia is behind Rebekah snapping her neck, the last thing she hears is Matt saying her name.


	3. Never a calm moment

**TwilightHybrid: The story will follow season 5 and most of the things surrounding Megan's death will stay more or less the same, which means that Enzo will be making an appearance. Katherine and Elijah are definitely going to be a part of this story, perhaps sooner than you think.**

* * *

 **Never a calm moment**

Something weird is definitely going on at Whitmore. When they manage to get into Megan's phone, they had found a picture of her and Elena's dad of all people. The innocent thought would be that she had been his patient at one point, but they are all a bit paranoid and considering that Grayson Gilbert new about vampires, maybe the reason they knew each other had to do with the vampire that killed Megan.

On top of that Caroline and Bonnie had sneaked into Megan's dorm room when her roommate was out to see if they could find some more information, but nothing, everything in the room says normal college girls.

When they had gotten back to their room, Elena was waiting for them with the information she gathered at the hospital, at least their friend found some useful information. Elena has gotten her hands on Megan's death certificate, where there is no mention about the bite marks.

To see how the medical examiner that sign off on the report is, Caroline takes the certificate to read for herself. "Dr Wesley Maxfield." She reads out loud.

"A.K.A., our Applied Microbiology professor," Elena says. "I switched our classes around so that we could…"

"Applied… what, what?" Caroline groans, what is her friend thinking. "We are supposed to be taking Intro to Communication. I am supposed to be a drama major!" this isn't happening, at least Bonnie seems to be on her side, which calms her somewhat.

Elena sighs at the looks they are giving her. "First, I didn't touch Bonnie's schedule, since she is the one that actually has to do college at this moment." And there she lost Bonnie's support. "And I won't be having any fun here if they discover that I'm a vampire."

"And why does that mean that I have to take a class I'm not interested in?" she means, at least Elena wants to be a doctor, so this thing should suit her.

"Because you're my friend and I need the support," Elena says with a pleading look.

She has to take a few deep breaths to stay calm and think this through, this was supposed to be easy, no supernatural dangers to think about and it's already falling apart. Why can't they just have a few moments of peace and quiet?

At some point, she has closed her eyes and when someone puts a hand on her shoulder, she's taken out of her thoughts to find Elena staring at her. "If you have a better idea, I'm listening. How did you guys avoid detection in Mystic Falls?"

That is a good question since Caroline could barely go a few days before Matt, Tyler and her Mom had learned what she was. "Well, I was terrible at it." She says and sits down on her bed.

"Your plan sounds a bit like what Damon did," Bonnie says to Elena. "He got a seat at the council and made sure to know what they knew." He became fast friends with Caroline's mom, and it wasn't until Mason proved they were vampires that she figured them out the first time.

Sighing Caroline knows that her friends are right, this has to be done and it's the best plan they got, whether she likes it or not. "Fine, you win." She says and all of Elena is smiling.

* * *

At first, he planned to ignore whatever has caused his sister to redecorate in the living room, and with redecorate, he means moving every piece of furniture out of her way. But at this point, she's making such a raucous that he has to see what is wrong.

Sooner or later she will most likely risk waking Kaiden and it would be nice if he could get some sleep since he just wouldn't fall asleep during the night. Right now, Klaus is glad that he doesn't need as much sleep as humans or he would probably be much angrier at the noise his sister is making.

When he enters the room, he can see that Rebekah hasn't just moved the furniture out of her way, she has also brought in some torture tools, some knives and beartraps that he believes she has used before. "What is this?" he asks looking around her things. "And please keep it down." He then ads.

She turns towards him with her arms crossed. "The street rat Nadia showed up, she broke my neck and did something to Matt, so when I find her, I'm going to compel out of her what the bloody hell she's doing here."

"Who?" is all he can think to say to that.

Rebekah sighs but starts explaining. "A vampire me and Matt meet in Prague. She stole the Gilbert ring and showed up here to return it, or that what she said." So far, he isn't sure if her explanation is helping him. "According to Matt, after she broke my neck, someone grabbed his head and then he can't remember anything."

While she is talking Rebekah have been moving around the room, taking out her annoyance on the things around her by yanking at them hard or pushing somethings violently out of her way.

Trying to not get in her way but still feeling like he doesn't understand what has happened he takes a seat on the couch that has been pushed against the wall. "Need any help, sister?" a knife comes flying towards him and he catches it before it hits him between the eyes. "I will take that as a no."

"You are not allowed to ruin my fun." The way she says it sounds like he has done so before, but he can't remember when, that probably means it wasn't important.

Though he has another thought that could ruin this for his sister. "Just one question didn't you make a deal with Caroline where you would prove you wanted to be human." To him, this doesn't scream human.

"That deal was that I wouldn't use vampire powers when I helped you take care of Kaiden." She says. "This is different."

"Well, I would disagree." He gives her a smile before he turns to leave the room. "Lucky for you I'm not the judge."

"If you were the judge, I would never get that cure." She yells after him.

No, she wouldn't if he had any say in the matter, but if his sister really thought it through, he would guess that she doesn't want to be human. Sure, she might want children of her own, but that is most likely it and she would probably go crazy if she couldn't get people to do what she wants or just to think about the danger she would be in if their enemies would find out.

* * *

Applied… something is a course she never thought she would be taking. Medicine isn't exactly her interest but hey, what don't you do for your friend. Since she's only doing college because of her friends then it's not like she's missing out on a course that would help give her the future she once planned.

Though she starts to think that she should turn around and refuse when they enter the classroom, her luck seems to stay bad, because Jesse is sitting in one of the rows. "Hey, Blow-Off Girl." He says as a greeting. "Aren't you a freshman? How are you in this class?"

The two friends exchange looks. "What? I love…" she has to look to the blackboard to see what their course is called. "Applied Microbiology..." this is just great if she can't even learn what it's called how is this going to work. "It's, like, my favorite biology. You know, little things are just so...cute." and now she's just making a fool out of herself.

But Jesse at least drops the subject and instead change it to something that almost makes her wish that he would have stuck to discussing what they were doing here. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight? Or are you just gonna get really close and then turn around and leave again?"

She plans to tell him that he can stop with the flirting because she has a, but then she doesn't really know what to call Klaus. Boyfriend sounds wrong, partner is more what they are but describing their relationship like that to people that don't know them, well it is most likely not going to be understood the way she means it. Maybe she should just call him her something, they really need to decide what they are to each other.

Before she can actually say something, Elena jumps in with an answer. "We'll be there." She says with a smile which Jesse returns.

Not wanting Elena to say anything else she starts leading her to the back of the classroom. "Why would you say that we would be there."

They take a seat each and Elena is looking a little confused as to why they wouldn't go. "I know about you and Klaus, but we are here to do some fun things too."

"I know, but maybe I was planning to make it back to Mystic Falls to spend some time with Klaus and my son or anything but going to this party." Because she isn't in a partying mood.

"What happened to fun Caroline that was a part of every committee, especially those that involved parties?" Elena asks.

Caroline sighs. "She got other priorities like her family." Which she really misses right now when she's forced to sit through a course she doesn't want to take.

Their teacher, Dr Maxfield enters the room then, so that is the man that signed Megan's death certificate. "Morning, everyone." He greets them welcome to the class before introducing himself as Wes Maxfield but is very clear about the fact that he wants them to refer to him as Dr Maxfield. "One day, when you're out of med school, you'll understand." She already hates him.

Since the bonfire is happening tonight and most of the students are going, he is using that as his base for today's lesson, starting with a bit of history. He tells them how Whitmore was founded as a hospital and the fire was once used to burn dead bodies. "So tonight, when you're getting drunk and partying, stop for a second, close your eyes, and imagine the rancid smell of a hundred rotting corpses." Okay, she's officially disgusted.

So, when Elena whispers that she finds Dr Maxfield hot, Caroline can't exactly agree. "Which brings us to microbiology..." Dr Maxfield continues. "because that rancid smell comes from a very specific bacteria. Isn't that right, chatty girls in the back?"

They stop their whispering and looks towards Dr Maxfield that is waiting for an answer, an answer they aren't supposed to be able to give since they shouldn't be in this class. This went great, they are already busted and need to find a new plan to spy on him.

When they are about to give up and leave, Caroline starts to hear whispers around her, but she can't find the students that it comes from. She takes a deep breath and does her best to listen when she thinks she can make out what they are saying it's like she can't stop herself from repeating it.

The look on Dr Maxfield's face tells her that whatever she just said was the answer to his question, and she silently thanks the spirits for helping her. "Not bad, miss…" Dr Maxfield says after a while.

"Forbes." She tells him with a smile, maybe it's cheating but she is going to count it to natural abilities.

"But you're still freshmen." He then says quite annoyed. "And need to go Bio 101 down the hall first." Why couldn't he just make an exception, they need a little luck and at least something to go their way.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen, she was free, for once she had the chance to live her life without looking over her shoulder. Well, it was nice as long as it lasted, she just wishes that she had to be hunted so soon again.

She has guessed that it's witches that are after her, not that they have performed magic yet, but she doesn't think werewolves would be idiotic enough to go after her when there isn't a full moon, and vampires would likely have attacked by now.

Why these witches, if that is what they are, haven't used their magic is something she isn't about to stay around to find out. No matter what she wants to get away and could use a little help. so, once she is on the road again, driving far above the allowed speed, she's calling the one person she trusts.

It takes him some time to answer but when he does, she breathes a sigh of release. "Katerina."

"I'm being followed." There is no reason to just not tell him her problem. "Witches a think, and I need help." normally she wouldn't ask for it like this, but it's Elijah she's talking to and if she is to show weakness to anyone then it's him.


	4. The night before the storm

**The night before the storm**

To be thrown out of a class was something new, and embarrassing, she wishes that it could be erased out of everyone's minds, that would be the best. At the same time, she wants to complain about what an ass dr. Maxfield is, and the only one she wants to talk to it about is the one that it would be better if he doesn't know the danger that's happening around her.

Think it through her need to get it off her chest is bigger than the annoyance that Klaus might use this to convince her to come home, and she is certain that it doesn't matter what she does, he will find out one way or another.

She places herself on her bed with her computer and a big smile is formed on her face when she can see Klaus and her son on the screen. "Hi, have you missed me?" she asks knowing the answer already.

"Do you really have to ask?" Klaus says and looks to Kaiden. "I'm just not sure which one of us misses you more." Kaiden is reaching his arms out towards her on the computer.

She wishes she could hold him, her beautiful blond-haired boy with her eyes. Sometimes all of this still feels like a dream, that she is going wake up and still be a vampire and Klaus is the bad guy they all hate.

Feeling her cheeks become wet she tries to dry her tears. "Well, I miss you too." She can see how Klaus is planning to say that she can come home. "Don't, because if you start, I might be convinced."

"That is the point, luv." He says with a smile. "But talking about other things, how is school going then?" the way he says it makes her feel like he's already aware of at least some of the things that have happened.

A sigh leaves her. "Let me guess, you heard about the girl that died." He nods. "Should I be worried that you have spies keeping an eye on me?"

"The thought did occur, but no, there is something called the news." He answers.

Just the fact that he has thought about having people watching over her is going to make her so much more paranoid with the people at school. If she wasn't paranoid enough with everything that is happening around dr. Maxfield, then she definitely is now.

Considering that Klaus already knows about Megan she thinks is best to just tell him what she knows and get some of her frustration of the whole thing of her. "It was a vampire, but someone is hiding it, which you probably can guess since the news should be saying suicide."

"So, Whitmore has a council like the one here in Mystic Falls?" she nods, that is what they have guessed so far. "Do you know who the members are?"

She has to think about how to answer that because the only thing they know is that dr. Maxfield signed the death certificate and she would guess that the woman that closed of the scene and lead the investigation would probably be a part of the cover-up too.

"We have a lead." She decides to start with. "Dr. Maxfield is a teacher her and his name is signed under suicide. We tried to spy on him but got thrown out of class after I answered his question correctly."

"Anything I can help with?" Klaus asks with a hint of laughter in his voice.

She shakes her head. "Not yet." Because his help usually includes compulsion, torture and or death. "But the spirits seem to dislike him just as much as me." She takes a deep breath. "They kind of gave me the answer to his question, I would have preferred if it didn't feel like I didn't have any control of what I was saying, but hey it at least made dr. Maxfield a bit stunned."

"It would have been nice if Cyrena had given us a bloody manual of how your powers work." He says rolling his eyes and Caroline can't help but laugh.

Once she has stopped, she turns the subject from Whitmore to him and Mystic Falls. "And how is everything at home." She hopes that they have had a calmer and safer time.

"Rebekah is on the warpath." He says a bit annoyed. "She's trying to find this vampire she and Matt ran in to in Prague, apparently she's here and broke Rebekah's neck or something." Well her hopes didn't last long.

"You are safe right?" it's more directed to her son then Klaus but still she worries. The answer she gets is a look from Klaus that mostly turns the question back at her. "I will be fine." She says. "And how is this vampire, by the way?"

"Nadia, I think Rebekah called her. And sweetheart, I don't care how much you say your fine, if someone as much as hurt a hair on your head, they're dead." Is it wrong that his overprotectiveness makes her smile a bit?

Sure, she would be angry if he actually killed someone for something so small but when it's directed towards her enemies it's a bit empowering to know that you have one of the strongest beings in the world on your side.

Before she can continue the conversation, the door to her room opens and Elena and Bonnie come in. "Ready for the bonfire?" Elena asks, eagerly.

Not really but she promised her friends that she would go with them. "Looks like I have to go." She says to Klaus.

Her friends take a seat on each side of her, mostly to see Kaiden, their relationship with Klaus might not be hateful any longer but they prefer it if they don't have to be around him too much, or Bonnie is at that point, Elena is uncertain of what to think.

"Do I dare ask what this bonfire is?" Klaus asks and it's obvious that he doesn't like the idea of her going to a party.

"Klaus I'm capable of taking care of myself." She says.

"And she has us." Bonnie ads.

"That's what I'm worried about." He says and sighs. "And I'm perfectly aware that you can handle any supernatural threat that comes your way, it's the humans I don't like."

She laughs. "None of them will ever be more important to me than you, don't forget that." She says with a smile. "Now I have to go." And before he can complain she ends the conversation.

* * *

Her friends had come up with a plan, or at least a beginning of a plan to how they would maybe get some information about dr. Maxfield. She isn't a fan of it since it involves her trying to ask Jesse some questions.

They are hoping he will know something about his teacher and since he seems to like her, they think that she will be the best to ask. Perhaps this will be her best chance to make it clear that he has to stop flirting if that is what he is doing.

She knows that it might be harder to get information then, but she isn't about to lead him on, but how knows, he might not know anything that will be of use to them and in that case, she will just be going through a useless process that will only hurt both of them.

Well no matter what, she is going to talk to him, and she is a little nervous right now. He is standing by the keg filling his cup. "Hi." She says and smiles.

"Hi." He says back and points to the keg. "You want some?" she nods and gives him her cup to fill. "So, you made it."

More forced by her friends, she thinks. If she would have made the decision herself, she would probably be on her way to Mystic Falls and spend some time at home. But right now, she has to focus on the plan.

"I was planning on trying a bit of the fun parts of college." She says taking her cup back. "But I have to be honest, so stop me if I'm wrong, but your flirting, it has to stop."

She can see a bit of disappointment on him when they start moving around the area. "Is it because you have a boyfriend, or you just went through a bad breakup?"

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend." She really needs to figure out what to call him. "But I'm in a relationship."

He nods and looks around. "And he is where… except here?"

That gets her to laugh, this is definitely a place she would never like to see Klaus. If he was here it would most likely be because he's out to manipulate or kill someone. "He's older." She explains. "So, an hour away in my home town of Mystic Falls"

"I hope that work, having a distance relationship." He says a bit saddened.

She gives him a sad smile. "I'm sorry." She says, he seems like a good guy and if she wasn't with Klaus something might have happened between them, but she isn't about to risk the relationship she has. "But I'm grateful that you haven't mentioned my awkward situation in class."

"I'm not sure if it is that awkward if you know the answer." He says with a smile. "But I would love to know what you were doing there in the first place." And what does she say to that?

The only thing she can think to say to that is probably going to get some hate from Elena, but if her friend now puts her in this situation then she should be allowed to use her as an excuse. "My friend thought that dr. Maxfield was hot." She laughs. "Now she thinks he's an ass, is he always like that?" and she has officially gotten the subject to where she wants it.

* * *

She has had a hard time falling asleep, sure she doesn't need as much as before but spending the night awake is quite boring, especially when everyone else is getting some well-needed rest.

Instead of just sitting around trying to get time to move faster, she decides to take a walk around the school grounds, thinking about all that has happened. She had gotten more information from Jesse then she imagined, apparently there's a rumour going around that dr. Maxfield belongs to some secret society, that is definitely something they can work with.

Looking up at the star-filled sky she takes a deep breath and lets herself try to feel her surroundings. Maybe she will be lucky and can feel were this vampire that attacked Megan is, not that she's expecting it to work, one vampire doesn't give off much for her to sense, but she can always hope.

Well, she can feel something, a lot closer than she would like and turns around to see a man and a woman coming her way. "Can I help you?" she asks.

When the man moves closer, she can start hearing whispers, the spirits don't appear to like him. "We need your help," he says and brings out a knife. "Be kind and come with us."

She would like to laugh, is this suppose to scare her. If he needs her help then he should know what and who she is, and that a knife won't do much damage. "And what is it you need my help with?" she crosses her arms and makes it clear that she isn't moving.

"That is something I can explain when we are somewhere else." He moves closer towards her. "You aren't given a choice here."

Debatable, she thinks and plans on proving him otherwise with her magic. Before she can even lift her hands, the woman is beside him and forces the knife through his neck. Caroline jumps in surprise and keeps her eyes on the woman, uncertain of what just happened.

A quick look at the man to make sure he is dead before all her attention is back on the woman, the new threat. "I have no wish to force you anywhere." She says in an accent that Caroline can't place.

"What do you want then?" calming herself she tries her best to get a handle on the situation.

The woman smiles. "My name is Nadia, and I need your help finding Katerina Petrova."


	5. Back to our normal

**Back to our normal**

If nothing else at least Rebekah seems happy to get some revenge and Klaus is pleased that she is home for the moment. Unfortunate that means that Nadia gets the bad end of the deal since Caroline had listened to Klaus telling her of Rebekah's annoyance.

She wished that they could deal with one thing at a time so that the problem at Whitmore was dealt with before she got dragged into whatever Nadia and the man that were with her is here for.

At the same time, it feels a bit relaxing to be home again and it's not like her friends don't have a plan. It appears that dr. Maxfield new Elena's dad and maybe she can get him to tell her something about their past at least when Bonnie has caught her up on the things she needs to remember.

Right now, she's sitting in the nursery with her son, she never thought she could miss someone so much in such a short time. Having kept an ear on what's going on downstairs she has waited until Rebekah's tortured has quiet down before she joins them, making sure that Kaiden won't hear any screams.

Coming downstairs with Kaiden in her arms she finds the siblings sitting in a different room than the one they are keeping Nadia. What she can hear they are discussing what to do, Rebekah wants to prolong her torture while Klaus just wants to drain her from vervain so they can compel answers from her.

Clearing her throat Caroline draws their attention. "I'm guessing you haven't learned a thing?" she asks.

"Nothing of use," Klaus says and pats the couch beside him for her to sit down. "And we are assuming that you told us everything you know." She had told them the little she knew, having broken Nadia's neck the first chance she got, that was very little.

Sitting down beside him he lays an arm around her and she leans against him. "Having heard your discussion, I'm with Klaus, do you have to drag this out, Rebekah?"

Rebekah snorts. "Why the rush, let me have my fun and you two will get your answers sooner or later." Is the answer she gives, and Caroline wishes that their answers would come sooner rather than later.

"It would just be nice to know, who we are up against, and why the guy that was with her wanted me to come with him," Caroline says and sighs. "But fine, have your fun."

"It's not like we can't handle it, Originals remember, and an immortal witch." She says pointing between them.

"Mortal and vulnerable baby," Klaus says pointing to Kaiden before his phone rings, Elijah's name filling the screen. "So please minimise the danger to our son." He adds before answering. "And what is causing this call, Elijah?"

When Elijah answers she can feel Klaus tense beside her, maybe she should be listening in on the conversation even if it takes a bit more concentration these days compared to when she was a vampire.

"It's not happening," Klaus says upset. "I gave her, her freedom, that doesn't mean I have to help keep her alive."

There is only one person in the world that the brothers could be discussing and compared to Klaus, Caroline doesn't have the same hatred towards the older doppelgänger. She grabs the phone from his hand, putting it on speaker. "You're discussing Katherine, right?"

" _Caroline, how lovely to hear your voice. Perhaps you could get my brother to see reason and help someone in need."_

Looking to Klaus he is staring at the phone, it wouldn't surprise her if he wished his brother was here so he could either dagger him for even suggesting as much or at least snap his neck to end the conversation.

"I'm not saying you can't help her, but you bloody well don't have to bring her here." He says to Elijah's comment.

Trying to ignore Klaus annoyance she continues the conversation with Elijah. "She's welcomed, as long as she is willing to do a favour for us in return." She says looking her eyes with Klaus, daring him to challenge her. "We have someone here that might be more willing to talk with her."

"My fun!" Rebekah exclaims and looks angrily at her before leaving them to continue her torture on Nadia.

When Rebekah has left, Elijah gives an answer. _"Reasonable enough, we should be there shortly."_ He then hangs up.

"You're seriously going to let her into this house?" Klaus asks her annoyed.

She nods. "I'm seriously going to let her into this house and if you don't like it you can just avoid her," she answers calmly. "If she can get Nadia to answer questions without torture or compulsion, I would prefer that."

"This is my house, I think I should have a say in who gets invited." He says.

She sighs. "Klaus, it's not the end of the world if you two are in the same house."

"It bloody well feels like it." He says and takes a deep breath. "You're staying." He then adds in a bit more demanding tone. "If she is going to be here, you better stay." Considering that there is a risk of Klaus going back on his word, that sounds like the safest option.

* * *

Why do the doppelgängers always have to bring trouble with them, with two in the world you would think that at least one of them should be able to stay clear of danger. The only positive is that they are both vampires, and as long as it stays that way, it should stay at these two.

Right now, the thing he is worried about is what problem they have dragged Caroline in to, he doesn't believe that Nadia looked her up just to find Katherine and the man Caroline told them about appeared to have another goal.

There is only one person he knows that might have answers and would be willing to give them, that is if he can get in contact with her. Cyrenas tendency to appear whenever she felt needed have subsided. Before she left, she explained that she would only feel drawn here if Kaiden was in danger, so that she isn't here now should be a positive.

Hoping that his younger brother is still keeping company with the witch, he calls Kol who kindly answers relatively quickly. _"Nik, calling to ruin my fun?"_

Rolling his eyes at his brother's comment, he wonders what it is that makes his sibling think that he won't let them have their fun. "Do you know where Cyrena is hiding?" He says, wanting to get to the point."

" _Wouldn't say that she is hiding."_ He gets as an answer and hears how his brother is moving around.

Soon it is Cyrena's voice that is coming through the phone. _"What can I help you with, Niklaus?"_

"Someone is after Caroline." He says a bit overdramatic, hoping it will get her interested enough to want to help.

She hums, thinking her answer through. _"What are the spirits saying?"_ she asks after a while. _"If she's really in danger, they should be giving her some sign of sorts."_

The problem is that he doesn't speak spirit, having spent a thousand years with all kinds of people he barely speaks witch, so in this situation, he feels a bit useless. "According to her, they didn't like the man that approached her." that was the only thing she really knew, and Rebekah's torture is not helping. "He's dead." He then ads.

Cyrena sighs. _"I don't see what you want me to do, Caroline can take care of herself and can do anything I can, or you can ask the Bonnie if you need a spell performed, but as long as you don't have more information to go on, I can't do anything."_

"So, what you're saying is that you're useless." He surmises. "Thanks for nothing then." He says before hanging up.

Witches, they have an ability to annoy like no one else. Being as old as she is, she should be able to give them the answer they need, and yes, he knows that Caroline can take care of herself, but there is still a lot for her to learn about her new powers, especially what others might want to use them for.

* * *

The one part of the Mikaelson life she hopes she never gets used to is the torture. It's not like she can't see that it gives results but finding a certain degree of pleasure in it, to her, that shouldn't be normal.

Rebekah though appears to enjoy herself while using her knives to drain Nadia of vervain in a slow and painful way. It is in these moments that she is truly reminded of who the people in this family are, lately, it's easy to forget.

"Why do you feel the need to do this?" she asks when Rebekah steps away from Nadia for a short while.

"She broke my neck and did something to Matt, I'm only giving back." She answers before choosing a new knife to continue with. "If you don't like my methods, please leave."

Maybe Rebekah is right, and she should just leave her to it, but there are some questions that she would like to get some answers to, or at least she hopes to get some, otherwise, she just has to convince Katherine to ask them for her.

So instead of taking Rebekah's advice, she moves closer. "Can I just get a few minutes with her?"

"To do what?" Rebekah asks.

"I'm just going to talk to her." she's not going to do anything else than ask questions, so she doesn't see what there is for Rebekah to worry about.

But Rebekah is looking hesitant before sitting down on the couch "Fine, but I'm not leaving you alone with her, considering that you have a conscience you might decide to release her."

She shakes her head at Rebekah. Yeah, she brought Nadia here just so that she could let her go before they get answers out of her, that sounds like the smart thing to do, right. Keeping her comments to herself she turns to Nadia.

Nadia is hanging with her hands in beartraps, her clothes have spots of blood all over her, she does feel a bit sorry about bringing her to this, but she has to focus on why they sought her out. "I know that you don't want to answer our questions and that is understandable, but I would like to know why you killed your friend, and what did he want with me."

As expected, Nadia stays silent with an angry gaze focusing on her. It would have been nice if they could have just talked, sure it might have been easier back before she broke Nadia's neck but when the vampire that hurt Rebekah and Matt in Mystic Falls shows up at your school during the time, you're overly paranoid, it isn't going to end well for them.

"So, nothing." She says and sighs and turns to Rebekah. "Let me know if she starts talking."

Rebekah nods. "Are you going back to school, or?"

"I'm staying, for now." She's pretty sure that Klaus would drag her back if she wanted to leave at this point. "But right now, I'm going to see how Matt is doing." If Nadia and her friend did something to him, she would like to know what that was.


	6. So many questions

**So many questions**

Since Matt spent the summer in Europe with Rebekah, they haven't talked much. There have been postcards from all the places they had visited and a few phone calls, but it's going to be nice to see her human friend again.

As usual, he is busy with his job at the Grill and she has to wait for him to have some time. "How are you?" she asks as she seats herself by the bar.

"Guess Rebekah told you about our meeting with Nadia." He says while cleaning some glasses.

She nods. "We are trying to get some answers from her," not that Rebekah's torture is helping but she doesn't have to mention that. "But I wanted to see if I could help with whatever she did to you."

He looks a bit hesitant, and she doesn't know why. They're friends shouldn't he want her help if she can give it. If Nadia and perhaps the man she killed did something to Matt, she would want to make sure it isn't harmful at least.

After a while, he sighs and leans against the bar. "I would like to avoid all this supernatural, it usually just means trouble."

"Matt, you might already be in trouble." She only wants to help. "But if you aren't certain, then I won't do anything." She can't force him to let her help.

He smiles and thanks her. "Let's just wait until you have gotten some answers out of Nadia and if anything changes, I will let you know."

"Promise." She demands. Their group of friends have had a habit of keeping thing secrets just to not worry the others.

"Promise, you guys are the one with supernatural abilities, so I won't face this alone." It would have been better if he didn't have to be a part of this at all.

For now, she will just have to do with trying to keep an eye out so that he is safe. With a good by she plans to leave the Grill when he calls after her. "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "I don't know if you're interested or maybe you have already heard, what I'm trying to say is, I talked to Tyler and thought that you might want to know that he's travelling, helping werewolf packs."

She and Tyler have talked, sure it has even fewer times than her and Matt, but they have talked. During one of those talks, he had actually thanked her for the second chance that she had given him.

It's not like she wanted to distance herself from him this much, but it just kind of happened. The fact that he probably will never accept her relationship with Klaus hasn't helped. But no matter what, she is happy that he has started over and found his place after everything that has happened.

"I didn't know any details." She tells Matt. "Just that he was travelling."

"I guessed that." He continues the conversation. "He mentioned that he was heading to New Orleans, something about a werewolf pack that others had lost contact to around 20 years ago. So, if he calls and needs help…"

"We will see what we can do." she finishes. It's not like she will deny him help, especially not when it's technically others that might need it. Not that she knows how she could help, but it's also possible that she could be the only one that can help.

* * *

"He is going to keep his promise, right?" because, after 500 years of running for your life, you don't just stop. She's a survivor and that means that you're always on your guard, especially when you are going to the person that was once your biggest enemy.

Katherine looks to Elijah that takes his time to answer her while they are driving towards Mystic Falls. She knows that if she wants to avoid her followers, you can't ask for much better allies then the Mikaelson's siblings. Still, she wants to be on the safe side.

When Elijah does answer it doesn't make her feel much better. "I can't predict my brother's behaviour, but if I were you, I would try not to upset him." She sighs, that she could have figured out herself.

Hopefully, Caroline will be there and calm the hybrid, at least enough so that he doesn't decide to kill her on sight. To think that she smothered little pathetic and human Caroline just so that she could offer her up to Klaus, she would never have guessed this would come to past. Maybe she wasn't wrong when she said that she liked the poetry of Caroline.

Turning towards Elijah again she tries to turn the conversation to what he said she needed to do to get their protection. "What do we know about this vampire I'm supposed to talk to." She doesn't like that she must help, but she isn't about to say no to getting their help.

When did she fall so far that she is asking for help from the people that once hunted her and is now even willing to take whatever they can give her? She is even a bit relieved that they agreed, or at least Caroline did.

"They didn't give any information for now." He answers her. "Only that the vampire might be more inclined to talk to you."

Wonderful, she thinks. Does that mean this vampire is one of the many that she has betrayed? Maybe it just someone that has an interest in doppelgängers, and they refuse to put poor little innocent Elena in dangers as usual. She really hopes this doesn't take time so they can start to focus on her.

* * *

She had yet to tell her mother that she was back in town. Thinking that it is better that she knows, and not to worry her about why she's home, she plans to visit. At the same time, she wants to give Klaus some time for himself since she has left him to take care of Kaiden, so she is bringing her son with her.

As usual, her mother is working late, which gives her a few hours alone in her childhood home. It feels a little weird to refer to it like that, but since she spent most of the last couples of months at the Mikaelson mansion and is now dividing her time between there and Whitmore it seems more fitting.

Having used most of this calm moment to get to spend some time with her son she has also manage to get some school work done, she isn't ready to give up on college just yet, despite all the problems that might arise.

She also decided to start coking so that dinner is done when her mother finally makes it home, guessing that Liz doesn't eat much homecooked these days. "What are you doing home?" she can hear as she takes the lasagne out of the oven.

"Long story short, the normal supernatural problem." She gives her mother a smile to reassure her.

Liz has picked Kaiden up and is doting on her grandchild as they talk. "And how does it involve you this time?" she wonders.

Caroline sighs. "This vampire came to me looking for Katherine." She starts to explain while setting the table. "Before that, she had apparently attacked Matt and Rebekah." She would really like to know what Nadia is after.

"You will be staying safe, right?" she is planning on that. "You know that this isn't just about you, honey." Liz says and looks to Kaiden to make it clear what she means.

"I know mom." Her first priority will be to keep Kaiden safe, she thinks and takes her sons hand in her own. "We will stay safe, won't we?" She says with a baby voice that gets him to laugh.

She wishes that they could avoid all of this and let Kaiden grow up in a safe and more or less normal environment. But being a family of the most powerful beings in the world, that isn't a possibility.


	7. Maybe we'll get some answers

**Maybe we'll get some answers**

It had taken a while, but she did manage to convince Klaus to stay away for the moment. Not having him there when she is explaining the situation to Katherine definitely makes it easier and more relaxed.

Katherine also seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she realised that she didn't have to deal with Klaus for now. Not that the doppelgänger is easy to deal with on her own. She has made it very clear that she wanted this done and over with so that they can put all their focus on helping her.

After explaining how Nadia showed up at Whitmore and her background with Rebekah and Matt, she takes Katherine to the room they are keeping Nadia.

She is glad that they were able to convince Rebekah to take Nadia down from the beartraps and tie her to a chair instead. Not that she was happy about it, and she would have preferred to continue her torture, but she did admit that it wasn't giving them any answers.

The two blondes stay a bit behind Katherine as she trying to figure out if she knows Nadia. "Never seen her before." She says after a while. "What do you want with me?" she then asks.

Nadia stays quiet, keeping her eyes on the floor, she refuses to look at Katherine. If it wasn't for her tries to break free now and again, they might have thought that she was unconscious. But Rebekah has weakened her more than enough to make that impossible.

When Katherine doesn't get any answers from Nadia, she grabs the vampires jaw and forces her to look at her. "You wanted me here, so talk."

Instead of speaking she looks behind Katherine at Caroline and Rebekah. Katherine sighs and turns towards them. "Obviously she's not going to talk while you two are here. So, leave."

Rebekah is about to complain, but Caroline grabs her arm and tries to pull her with her out. "We need answers." She says to Rebekah how reluctantly follows. "But I can't promise that they won't eavesdrop."

"Are we really going to leave them alone?" Rebekah asks.

"You aren't really trying to stop me from pulling you out, so you can't be against it that much." She comments, and with a roll of her eyes, Rebekah walks out with her.

* * *

He did promise to stay away, not that he would want to be in the doppelgänger's presence, but still, it could be entertaining to see how uncomfortable he could make her feel. But he has kept his promise, though he has been listening in on their conversation. He is annoyed to no end over how Katherine appears to want to make everything about her problem.

It didn't take long either for Elijah to find his way up to Klaus in his studio, and his brothers' arrival has made it harder to keep an ear on what is being said downstairs. Though, to be honest, he isn't really interested in whatever his brother has to say.

"Should I assume that you haven't been listening to what I'm trying to explain?" Elijah asks.

Klaus sighs. "I stopped when you mentioned how you think we can help Katerina." He should be grateful enough that she gets to stay here, and Klaus shouldn't have to supply any more help.

"Niklaus!" Elijah raises his voice. "I do understand your dislike for Katerina," Well that is an understatement, he thinks. "But for my sake, try and at least pretend to be interested in helping."

"You're sounding like Caroline," Klaus comments, but he does put away his sketchpad. "But fine, explain how we are to help your poor little Katerina."

Elijah seems to have to think over what he should have explained just a few minutes ago. Well, he better make this interesting and start talking soon, or Klaus is going to tune out again before a word has left Elijah's mouth.

"My first idea is to contact some of the witches we trust." He starts saying. "Katerina believed herself followed by a coven and we are going to need her cloaked."

That does pique his interest, just for the wrong reasons. "What you are saying is that you brought her here, to my house, where my son is, without already having this done." That is just great. "What stopped you from contacting witches before us?"

Elijah sighs. "There are few out there I would trust with this, considering our background with Katerina and her background with the supernatural community at large." He explains. "So, I was hoping that perhaps Caroline with her new powers…"

"I can't perform spells." They but turn to look at the door were Caroline is standing. "But I can ask Bonnie if she would be willing to help." she then suggests.

Nodding Elijah thanks her. "We would be grateful." He says. "Have you learned anything new from the vampire?" he then asks.

Caroline shakes her head. "She didn't want to talk while Rebekah and I were in the room." She explains. "So, I know I promised to stay but if I'm going to asks for Bonnie's help, I should head back to Whitmore."

That wasn't what they talked about. "There is this thing called a telephone, luv. I'm sure your friend has one." He says. "Because you can't seriously mean that you're leaving me here, alone, with my siblings and Katerina." He adds while rising from his seat.

She looks at him with an annoyed expression. "It will be for like one day, you will survive." She says and meets him. "And as you said, there is this thing call a telephone that you can call if there is an emergency." She gives him a kiss.

"Why does it feel like I barely have a say in any of this?" he wonders loudly.

Caroline laughs lightly. "Because you realise that I'm not someone you can boss around." She takes a deep breath. "And the more you compromise now, the more inclined I will be to let you have your way at a later time."

"Just not when it comes to your friends and school."

"Just not when it comes to my friends and school." She repeats.

* * *

Even if Caroline and Rebekah have left the room, Nadia hasn't started talking yet. Most of the time she has just followed Katherine with her eyes while the doppelgänger is starting to get tired of not getting any answers.

For now, she has placed herself on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. If there is on positive thing about the Mikaelson it has to be their endless supply of alcohol. "Let's try something else, you wanted to meet me, so you ask the question." The faster she can get answers the faster they can focus her.

Now it doesn't take long for Nadia to start talking. "In 1864, there was a vampire round up in Mystic Falls." She starts saying. "Word on the street is that you sold out many vampires, including your best friend Pearl and her daughter Annabelle."

"That isn't really a question." Katherine points out and takes a sip from her wine. "I was running from Klaus. I needed to jet solo. I threw a couple of vampire names on the hit list. Sue me. I also impersonated a teenager to get my ex-boyfriends to make out with me, staged a fake fight to trigger my lover's werewolf curse, ooh, and I chopped off this douchey guy's fingers with a butcher knife once. That was cool."

"What about ripping a mother away from her daughter, having her killed for your own benefit?" Nadia then wonders.

Katherine shrugs. She has taken a lot of lives, among them mothers. It isn't often that she has cared about others, their only use has been to keep her alive, or escape a faith worse than death if Klaus ever caught her.

She shivers at the thought of Klaus enacting his revenge. To think that she thought giving him everything he needed to break his curse would give her the freedom she desired. That idea could definitely have gone better.

Turning back to Nadia she tries to put the uncomfortable thoughts away. "Explain." She needs to know why Nadia came her searching for her.

Clearing her throat Nadia for the first time truly meets Katherine's gaze. "I had myself turned into a vampire to hunt you, to even the playing field, to track your every move for however long it took me until I found you, and I did this because you killed my mother. It happened in Paris, 1645."

"Sorry, but I go to Paris for shoes. The shoes, I remember. Everything else requires a few more details." And if Nadia didn't become a vampire until 1645, she should have around a 150 year on here, so this vampire better has a really good plan if she is to take down Katherine Pierce.

"Her name was Lily Atoma." Nadia starts explaining. "You were on the run from Klaus. She took you in, but when his minions showed up, you pointed at my mom, and you said, "That is Katerina Petrova. She is the one you want." So, they took her away."

Katherine only stares at Nadia. Something is wrong in this story, she knows that. But at the same time, it feels like Nadia isn't right out lying, she is almost as certain at that as she is certain that this isn't the whole story.

* * *

He never thought that his greatest opponent would be a baby that refuses to sleep. But ever since Caroline left, Kaiden has been crying if Klaus isn't holding him. He isn't completely sure of what is annoying him the most, Caroline going back to Whitmore or Kaidens cries.

This means that for the last few hours he has been sitting in the nursery. Though, that comes with the positive side of his siblings leaving him alone, for now at least. Maybe he should savour this moment before it is interrupted by someone.

With everything that is happening and Katherine in need of their help, who knows how long it will be until he has a moment where he is somewhat alone again.

Feeling like Kaiden is finally on the verge of falling asleep, someone decides to open the door to the nursery. "Leave, before I do something you will regret." He growls to the person that has entered the room.

"Normally I would stay as far away as possible." To his surprise, it's Katherine's voice he hears, and he has to look up at her to make sure he is hearing right. "But I have a question."

"And it couldn't have waited." He asks, trying not to take out all his annoyance on her. The fact Kaiden is once again screaming isn't making it easier.

When Katherine takes a few steps closer, he starts to wonder if she has a death wish. "You're to tense." She says, holding her arms out. "I won't harm him."

He looks at her hesitant. No, he doesn't believe she would harm Kaiden, especially not right in front of him. The fact that he has tried to get Kaiden to sleep for hours now, without any luck, does suggest that she is right, maybe he is too tense at the moment.

Carefully he gives her Kaiden to hold. "Your question…" he says as she holds Kaiden and he has at least stopped crying. "Should I assume that it has to do with the lie Nadia told you?"

"So, you were listening to us." He is quite certain that the whole house was, and she doesn't sound surprised over the fact. "But yes, that is was this is about." She says. "What would happen if one of your minions mistook someone else for me?"

"That wouldn't happen." After 150 years of chasing her, it would be literal suicide to bring him the wrong person. If you didn't know what the doppelgänger looked like, you didn't have any business chasing her down.

Having gotten Kaiden to fall asleep Katherine puts him in the crib. "I assumed it would mean their death." She says before they start to leave the room. "So, who do we think she is?"

He shrugs. "No idea, but that is for you to figure out, that is if you still want our help," he says and takes a deep breath. "But you might want to know that Caroline is going to ask the Bennett witch for help with cloaking you."

"Then maybe I should thank her." she says before leaving him.

He looks after her, how did they end up here. The Mikaelson siblings in the same house as a doppelgänger and a baby, their world has really changed in the last year.


	8. What am I to do about family

**What am I to do about family**

Coming downstairs in the morning, the entire family is already gathered around a table for breakfast. Rebekah is taking care of Kaiden while Elijah and Katherine are sitting beside each other at one end.

When he enters, everyone stops talking. "Have I already managed to upset all of you?" he asks and seats himself at the other end. No one answers him but they do resume talking.

He can't help but look to the empty chair beside him, the one where Caroline should be seated. Why she continues to cling to something so trivial as a college experience he will never understand. He almost hopes that there will be some supernatural catastrophe that will force her back to Mystic Falls.

On his other side, he can hear how Kaiden starts to cry and when he turns his son is sitting with his arms outstretched towards him. "Someone wants to daddy," Rebekah says and hands Kaiden over.

It seems to calm him somewhat when Klaus holds him, but he isn't quiet. "Do you miss Caroline to?" he asks and lays a kiss on his son's head.

"If he is old enough to do so?" Katherine comments mostly to herself, but since everyone at the table is a vampire, they can hear her.

"And what makes you qualified to determine that?" Klaus asks.

Before Katherine can say anything else, Elijah puts a hand on her arm and answers for her. "We were having such a lovely breakfast, why ruin it." He looks to both of them with a look that tells them to drop it.

It just so happens that Katherine is happy about him speaking over her. "I can answer for myself." She says annoyed to Elijah before turning back to Klaus. "No, I guess a don't know that since my daughter was taken from me after birth and someone murdered my entire family before I could have a nice or nephew."

The tension is running thick and both siblings are ready for Klaus to explode. "Don't you have a vampire to interrogate." He says as calmly as he can at this moment. "Or do you wish to discuss our entire past?"

He can see her swallow, and, in the end, she makes the safes choice in leaving the room. Hopefully, she will keep her distance from now on, so he doesn't have to deal with her. For someone that managed to escape him for so long, she really knows how to challenge fate.

* * *

Why did she speak, she knew that the smart thing to do after coming here would be to shut up and stay out of Klaus way. Whatever goodwill he has towards her at the moment can be very short-lived if she isn't careful.

From now on she should do her best to just avoid him, and hold up her end of their bargain if she can get some answers from Nadia in the near future, maybe that can at least lift some of the tension that is building in the house.

Before she can make it to the room Nadia is seated in, Elijah has caught up with her. "Are you alright?" he asks her.

She nods. "You said it yourself, I shouldn't make him upset."

She follows Elijah's gaze towards the room they just left, and she can hear him sigh. "If you wish, we can leave." He turns back towards her. "We can find help from someone other than my siblings."

Katherine shakes her head, does she wish that she didn't have to worry about Klaus, of course, but she also knows that they are most likely not going to find better help. "I will be fine, Elijah." She gives him a smile. "We just have to accept that Klaus and I will never like each other."

"I wish it didn't have to be that way." He says and kisses her forehead. "Perhaps one day, he will come to accept the people his siblings care for."

She can't help but laugh. "Elijah, the eternal optimist." But they can always hope. "I have some work to do," she says pointing to the room Nadia is in. "But thank you, for making sure I'm alright." She adds before leaving him.

* * *

"Can't you be a little nicer towards her?" Rebekah says as she joins her brother. "I mean, I'm not her biggest fan," she doesn't care about the doppelgänger at all, to be honest. "but it's obvious that Elijah cares about her."

She isn't sure if Klaus is really listening since he hasn't looked up from the book he is reading, and she is starting to wonder if she should repeat herself. Not feeling like waiting for him to bother answer she clears her throat and gives him an angry glare when he finally looks at her.

He sighs before giving her an answer. "I think I have been nicer than she deserves." He says and tries to wave her away.

Of course, that is what he thinks, it would be a miracle if Klaus suddenly cared about his siblings' feelings. The only one she would think he could take into consideration would be Caroline, and since she isn't here, they must do their best on their own.

Most likely she would think the same as Rebekah is doing right now, but trying to get Klaus to see that, and use his feelings for Caroline against him will most likely just backfire and make him harder to work with.

Not knowing how to get him to understand why they should help she sits down beside him to see what he is reading. "Is that mother's grimoire?" she asks. "What are you doing with it?"

"Reading." He says teasingly but does continue when he sees her roll her eyes. "I'm trying to keep our part of the deal." He hands the book over to her. "Sadly enough, Esther doesn't seem to have known enough about what made Tatias' blood special so it could lead us to witches that might be after doppelgängers."

Rebekah can only stare between him and the book. Is she understanding this right, he is actually trying to help Katherine avoid her pursuers? Maybe she should make sure that it really is Klaus she is talking to.

Since she doesn't want to accidentally say or do something that is going to change his willingness to help, she looks down at the book and tries to look through it herself. "Where do we look now?"

"No idea." He says. "I was hoping to find a quick answer so that we could get rid of her faster." he explains.

That makes a lot more sense, she thinks, but it's better than him not helping at all. For now, they have at least eliminated one place to look for answers, it's something at least. They just have to hope that cloaking Katherine will give them more time to find the people that are hunting her.

* * *

Katherine is waiting on answers from Nadia regarding her made-up story, and the truth about why she has been trying to find Katherine. Even if she has made it clear that she knows that she lied Nadia hasn't said a word.

Right now, she is mostly annoyed that this is taking such time, time that they could spend on anything else. If she isn't talking soon, it might be easier to just let one of the Mikaelson siblings compel the answers out of her.

She will try one more time with a different question and that's it. "If you don't want to talk about yourself, then maybe you can tell me about what you did to Matt instead?" Whatever piece of information she can get is a win at this point. "Or maybe I should see what happens if I break his neck with the ring of." That at least get a reaction, Nadia is glaring at her.

So, she needs Matt alive for what she is planning, she does wonder what she would have done if they haven't caught her. Maybe she should just take some time to think this through, if she can at least have a theory about what is going on, she doesn't need Nadia to talk.

What does she know? Nadia had snapped Rebekah's neck, knocked Matt unconscious without doing any visible damage, which is having them all a bit confused. Then when she came to Caroline, she had killed the man that wanted the blonde to come with them and then asked after Katherine.

It all seems weird, but there is one type of magic that Katherine can think of that could give some sort of explanation, that is if the man really was a friend. Who knows, maybe she is lucky, and Nadia is a part of the witches that have been chasing her.

She smiles to herself, can this really have started to go her way. "Your friend, he's a Traveller, right?" the look Nadia gives her, is enough of an answer. "And know he's a Passenger in Matt."

"If you touch him." Nadia hisses.

"Well, I am considering it, but I don't think the people around here would be very happy if I hurt Matty Blue." She squats down in front of Nadia. "But if you start telling the truth, maybe I could convince Caroline to see if she can undo what you did and put your friend back in his own body." She has no idea if that is possible, but if it can get Nadia talking, that's all she needs.

Nadia nods and takes a few deep breaths. "I wasn't lying, not completely, you did kill my mother."

"But why lie at all?" she questions.

"Because I wanted to see how you would react, I wanted to see if you would see through it." She starts to explain. "I have looked for you for 500 years and now when I found you, I wasn't just about to tell you why with a whole house of vampires listening and no idea of how you might react."

"So, how was your mother, and when did I kill her?" she doesn't know what this has to do with anything, but it is getting Nadia talking.

Nadia seems to almost laugh at her question. "You killed my mother in a little cottage in England. On the 6th of April 1492, you stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair, and snapped her neck."

Katherine takes a few steps back. Can Nadia really be saying what she thinks she is saying? "Who are you?" she needs to hear it.

"My name...is Nadia Petrova...And you are my mother." She answers and Katherine can barely believe it.


	9. It's important to plan ahead

**It's important to plan ahead**

Caroline is running through the corridors to catch up to Jesse who is walking a bit in front of her. Elena and Bonnie had explained that so far, they haven't really learned anything useful about Whitmore's secret society. They also need to be careful not to expose Elena as a vampire.

The new plan is to try and get information from wherever they can, and one of those possibilities are with Jesse, if he can tell her anything about Dr. Maxfield, then they might have something new to work on.

When she catches up to him, she gently grabs his arms to stop him. "Hi, can I ask for a favor?" she asks.

"Depends on the favor." he answers.

"Could you help me study for Applied Microbiology." She is a bit impressed that she actually managed to remember the name of the course.

He is looking hesitantly at her. "You want help studying for a class you aren't taking?" he wonders.

That is the thing she will have to try and explain convincingly, especially since she doesn't even want to take the class in the first place. "I just want to prove to Dr. Maxfield that I know what I'm doing." And even if she let Jesse know that she is in a relationship, she is the one they believe he will be most willing to talk to.

But he doesn't seem to be convinced with her reason since he is still looking uncertain. "I did give the right answer to his question." She reminds him.

He sighs but nods. "Sure, when were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow, I was thinking that maybe you could come with me to my hometown." She isn't about to stay here if she can do this at home, and she doesn't want to think about the disaster of leaving Klaus and Katherine in the same house could cause.

"Okay, tomorrow then." He says with a smile.

She gives him a smile back before they go their separate ways. When she has made her way back to her dorm room, she breathes a sigh of relief, maybe something can finally go their way.

* * *

The Mikaelson siblings and Katherine have gathered to discusses what Nadia has told her and if they believe her. It is a lot to take in that this could actually be Katherines daughter, and if that is the case, what should they do about it.

At the moment though, Rebekah has a bigger interest in what has happened to Matt, and the things Katherine is explaining doesn't sound good. "So, someone is trying to take over Matt's body?" she asks, wanting that to become their priority.

Katherine sighs. "He has a passenger, and at the moment they don't seem to plan on actually having him taking over." She explains to them.

"I don't care, how do we get rid of him?" Rebekah demands an answer from the doppelgänger.

"There should be this special knife that can kill a passenger, but I don't know where it is." She answers, trying to not let Rebekah irritate her too much.

"Well, I would like to know how you know this?" Klaus says looking at her a bit too suspiciously for her liking.

It's a question she expected, but she would have preferred it if it didn't cause them to have a reason not to trust her. "My father was one of these Travelers." She answers and can see the surprise on their faces. "He banned us from doing Traveler magic. He said it was the devil's work or something dramatic that terrified us, but it didn't stop us from learning some of their favourite tricks."

"Sounds like your kind of people Nik," Rebekah comments as she sits down on the couch. "So, what are we waiting for, just ask Nadia where this knife is."

"It's not like she is just going to hand it over to us if she knows where it is, whoever this guy that is in Matt is, they are friends." Katherine answers. "The only way to get her help is if we can restore his body and place him back in it, so I might have promised that Caroline would try."

They all look to Klaus, if anyone is about to ask if she can do it, or even have an inkling of knowledge about it, it would be him. "I'm not sure if that is something she could do. Sure, she resurrected Kol, but that was natures will."

"Is there any way to speak with this passenger?" Elijah asks and turns towards Katherine.

She shrugs. "Sure, but I don't know if he would be willing to talk." He could easily ignore any question they have knowing that they won't hurt Matt.

During their discussion, they get interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, and they all move quietly to see who the intruder is. "Matt, what are you doing here?" Rebekah asks as she sees her friend.

He is looking worried and rattled. "I'm losing time." He explains. "The help Caroline was offering, I'm up for it."

Rebekah turns towards Katherine. "We are fixing this know." She says determined to take control.

"You know what is happening?" Matt wonders. "Would you like to fill me in?"

Before answering Rebekah takes a deep breath and tries to sound as calm as possible. "We are thinking that you have a passenger in you, that is a kind of witch that take over other people's bodies."

Matt is looking around at them, praying that this is some sort of joke, but all of their faces are serious. "Please tell me you can fix this."

"We sort of have a plan, just not everything we need." Rebekah tries to explain.

Before she can continue Klaus steps in. "If he is losing time, I assume that means the passenger is taking over." He looks to Katherine who nods. "So let him," Rebekah is giving him a death glare. "I'm just saying, he might lead us to the knife that we need."

"And why pray tell, would he lead us to the only weapon that can kill him?" Elijah wonders.

"For the same reason we like to keep the white oak stake close at hand, you want to be in control of the things that are deadly to you." Klaus answers with a grin.

* * *

It had taken some time, but with a little help from Elijah and the fact that Rebekah had been more interested in helping Matt than argue about Nadia, they had managed to convince Klaus to let Nadia rest in one of their spare rooms.

After Katherine has made sure that Nadia has what she needs to clean up and has gotten some blood to get her strength up, she leaves her alone for now. It still feels weird that she is the daughter she thought she lost 500 years ago.

She sees no reason for Nadia to really lie about it, and on top of that, there weren't many that even knew that she had given birth. Not even Klaus had known, believing he made a mistake when he killed her whole family and might have ended the line of doppelgängers.

A bit uncertain of what to do, she decides to find Elijah who has retreated to the quiet of his office. "Anything of interest?" she asks when she sees the pile of books and papers he is looking through.

"I hoped to find some information about these Travelers." He answers. "But there doesn't seem to exist any." She had been more surprised if he had found anything.

She jumps up to sit on the desk and starts looking through one of the books. "I'm guessing that the witches that followed me are the same ones Nadia has been travelling with." She tells him. "But I don't think you will find anything about them in these books, they are good at keeping their secrets."

"The fact that our family haven't heard about them is a testimony to their skill of doing so." He says and appears to be deep in thought. "Should we worry that Nadia might want to cause you harm, or does their connection mean these Travelers aren't a danger to you?"

She wishes that she had a straight answer to that. "I don't believe Nadia is any danger, but I'm not so sure about the Travelers." They haven't hunted her for the fun of it, and she doesn't see a reason for them to search out Caroline to help Nadia reunite with her mother. "But we will figure it out, and Elijah, I'm a survivor, don't forget that."


	10. Home once more

**Home once more**

It feels a bit weird to be driving through Mystic Falls with Jesse in the passenger seat. Through the whole hour, it has taken them, she has been thinking if it hadn't been better to stay at Whitmore or if she should be going to any other place but the mansion.

As much as she wants to see Klaus and Kaiden, and she knows the risk that comes with leaving Katherine and Klaus in the same house for too long. There is also a risk in bringing Jesse into the Mikaelson home, considering the danger that always surrounds them.

Thinking about the Mikaelson's she realises that she hasn't actually told Jesse about her son. "There is something you should know." It's the first time she has to tell someone that she's a mother and she is more nervous than she thought she would be. "You will be meeting a very important person in my life."

"Are you talking about your boyfriend?" he wonders.

She shakes her head. "You will probably meet him too, but no." she takes a deep breath before she continues. "I have a son."

Jesse is looking surprised at her. "Wow." At first, that's the only thing he can get out while trying to find his words. "That's, wow, how… how old is he?" he managed to get out."

"A few months." She answers happily. "His name is Kaiden."

"Is your boyfriend the dad?" he then asks.

Caroline nods. "Yes, but please don't call him my boyfriend, there is just something with that term that sounds wrong." She really wants to figure out how they should refer to one another. "Just say Klaus, instead."

She can see that Jesse finds it a bit odd, but he doesn't comment it. With anyone but Klaus she would have referred to them as her boyfriend but calling a thousand-year-old hybrid that you're magically linked to your boyfriend, it feels like it diminishes their relationship.

When they now start to be able to see the mansion, Jesse is staring at the place she has started to call home. "This is where you live?" he looks between her and the white building.

"It's Klaus place, he had it built for his family." She explains.

"Your boy…" she looks at him crossed to remind him that she doesn't like the word he planned to use. "I'm guessing that Klaus is rich?"

Weirdly enough, she has never thought about it, it's something that has felt natural for her. Considering their age, she would have thought it weird if they didn't have that amount of money.

But for someone that doesn't know about the supernatural, it might come as a surprise that people with the amount of money that the Mikaelson's have, would happily settle down in a small town like Mystic Falls.

The life she leads is definitely not one she ever expected to have. "It's old money." She answers Jesse as an explanation, the only one she can give really since she has no idea how they make money nowadays.

It doesn't take long after they have parked and she is leading Jesse inside before Klaus comes down the stairs to meet them. "Finally, you're back." He is looking a bit irritated at Jesse. "Who is he?"

"Jesse is a friend." She says and sighs. "He is going to help me study. Jesse, this is Klaus." She introduces him.

Jesse holds out his hand in a greeting, but Klaus just ignores him. "So, you're saying that you're not going to save me from Katerina's presence?"

"Bonnie should be here soon, she will keep her occupied for a while." She offers, hoping that he won't start an argument in front of Jesse. "And if that isn't good enough, you are free to leave the house if you want to get away."

He does seem to consider it. "You will keep an eye on Kaiden, then?" she nods. "Let me know when Katerina has left, and you might want to know, Rebekah is helping Matt with something." He explains on the way out.

"You are not allowed to stay away until Katherine has left." She yells after him, without getting any response back.

Not that she actually expects him to stay out that long, and in the worst-case scenario, she will just have to seek him out. "He seems nice." She hears Jesse say next to her with a tense voice. "Is he like that to everyone or should I take it personally?"

"Don't worry, that was Klaus being nice." She says with a laugh. "He's not a people person." She starts leading him up the stairs. "Come on, we have a lot of studies to do."

* * *

Trying to find what you need in a house you've never been in before, isn't the easiest, so it does take her some time to make coffee for herself and Matt in the Lockwood house. So far, nothing of interest has happened, and the only thing they have been doing is setting up security cameras.

Or at first, it took Matt some time to decide if he should invite her in or not. The house was supposed to be a safe haven from vampires. But in the end, he did agree to let her in so that she could help him discover more about the person inside him.

When she finally has found everything, she needs and starts making her way back to the living room were Matt is waiting, she can hear his phone ring. She decides to wait outside the room and listens in on the conversation.

"Hello?" Matt answers sounding a bit uncertain, so it isn't someone he knows. "Děkuji, Kristof." he then continues after she has heard the man on the other end say something in Czech first. "Cestování bezpecné." he ends the call.

She moves away from the room Matt is coming towards and lets him get a few steps ahead before following him out of the house. No coffee for them then, she thinks. At least they are getting somewhere, and with a little luck, maybe this will result in them getting a hand on the knife that can free Matt from this.

* * *

This better not take too long, the only reason she has even agreed to help Katherine is that Caroline was the one who asked. She would also like to avoid all their supernatural problems for just a second. But since it is Katherine of all people, this might take some time.

When she gets out of her car, she is met by Elijah. "Welcome miss Bennett." He holds the door open for her and once inside starts leading her to the living room.

"Isn't Caroline here?" she asks and looks around in search of her friend.

"She is upstairs with a friend from school." He explains, even if Bonnie knew Caroline would be bringing Jesse here today. "We could let her know you're here if you would prefer her being present."

She shakes her head, it's better to just get this done, and it's not like Caroline could help with anything but support for that matter. She can handle this alone and hopefully, it will make everything go faster.

In the living room, Katherine and a woman who she assumes is Nadia is waiting for them. She greets them and goes directly to the reason she is there. "Do you have any special spell in mind, or should I look through my books?" she asks them.

Elijah puts a grimoire in front of her, opened to the page with the spell they would like her to perform. "I believe you tried to break this one yourself when my mother led your friend from one of your dances."

She looks over the spell. Kol had let her study at least parts of the book before, but there are so many spells she has never even heard about. "I need sandalwood." She says after having read through it and it is immediately put in front of her. "Okay then, can we begin?"

"I have a question?" Katherine looks her up and down. "How can we be certain that you will actually do this spell?"

Of course, this couldn't be easy. "I don't have to do it at all, you can find another witch." Why can't they just be happy that she is willing to help?

Beside her, she can here Elijah clear his throat. "We are grateful for your help," he says and looks sternly at Katherine. "Please just ignore Katerina's worry, and know that we do trust you."

Katherine rolls her eyes but does seem to agree to let her do this. "Just know that if these witches find me, I'll blame you." it would have been nice if she didn't need to get the last word in.


	11. I don't keep my promises

**Just a heads up that the updates might become a bit** **irregular for a while since I'm starting school, but I will do my best to have one up every week, can't promise that it will be on Tuesdays as before.**

 **I don't keep my promises**

So far, she has managed to ruin a really pretty pair of shoes, seen a lot of trees and gotten bored, having followed someone for most of the day is starting to feel like a waste of time. At least it has paid off because when Matt, or the person in Matt, is heading back to the Lockwood house, he is doing so with a knife in his hands.

She has kept herself hidden, not wanting to risk that the Traveller learns of their plans, but seeing now how he is just returning, she could just as easily have waited it all out. Well, it felt comforting knowing that she had an eye on Matt in case something had gone wrong.

Once in the house again, she is watching from the shadows as the Traveller is directing his attention to one of the cameras, they had put up earlier and speaks a message to Matt. "Hello, Matt Donovan. I'm the passenger inside you. I know you have many questions, but all you need to know is that one day my friends will come looking for this blade. Protect it at all costs..." he draws the knife over Matt's hand before putting it up to show the wound. "...or this will be your throat."

When he has gotten his message across, he puts the knife down on the desk and returns to the couch. Soon he becomes unconscious and Rebekah hurries to his side. "Matt, Matt." She starts to shake him, trying to wake him up.

It takes a while, enough for her to worry, so when his eyes open, she draws a sigh of relief. "What happened?" he asks and tries to sit. He makes a pained face and looks down to his hand.

"I can heal it for you." She offers.

Shaking his head, he gives her a smile. "It's not that bad, I'll survive." She sighs, at the response, she only wanted to help. "So, what happened?" he asks again.

Rebekah gets up and goes over to the desk to pick up the knife. "We have what we need to get rid of your passenger." She says with a smile. "Now, we just have to make sure that Nadia is willing to help us get some answers out of him first."

* * *

A few hours have passed since they started to study and so far, she has known most of the answers to the questions Jesse has asked. It wasn't like she planned on doing this without having studied, if it has to be done, she better do it right.

And Jesse seems impressed so far and is starting to agree that she should have a place in the class, or at least that she should get one her second year. It has been really nice to focus on normal schoolwork for a while, even if it is because she needs information.

Of course, that means that her peace and quiet has to be disturbed. "We need to talk!" she can hear Rebekah yell throughout the house, loudly enough for anyone with or without supernatural hearing to hear.

She looks to Jesse with a smile. "I should see what she wants." She excuses herself. "I won't be long." Hopefully, Rebekah doesn't want something that needs her presence.

They have all gathered in the living room, Rebekah standing with Matt by her side, Katherine and Nadia is sitting on the couch, while Elijah is standing behind it, when she gets downstairs, and she walks in as Rebekah is holding out a knife in front of Nadia. "Is this it?" she asks.

Nadia is looking uncertain and it is Katherine that answers her. "That should be it, especially if he wanted to keep it safe." It feels like she missed a part of this conversation.

"You can't use it," Nadia says. "You promised to help restore his body." She is looking at Katherine.

Though everyone else's eyes have moved to Caroline. "I said that I was going to ask her about it." Katherine says and shrugs.

There has definitely been a conversation at some point that she has missed. What has Katherine promised that she will do? "Start over, what do you want me to do?"

"The man that was with her." Katherine starts explaining and points to Nadia. "We want you to try and restore his body."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Sure, I will just wave my hands around and fix all of your problems." She sighs, how did she get dragged into this. "I have no idea if I can do that, and how can we even trust him." He wanted her to come with him for some reason.

Everyone seems to have had that thought and when Caroline asks about it, Katherine just smiles. She goes to get a chair that she places in the middle of the room before turning towards Matt. "Please sit." She demands and takes the knife from Rebekah. "We are going to ask some questions before we do anything." She then turns to Nadia. "Call on your friend."

Nadia is looking between them all, understanding that she doesn't have much of a choice. "This is ridiculously and his name is Gregor." She exclaims.

Matt who has sat down clears his throat. "Are we sure this is safe?" he asks.

"With the information, Katerina has given us, it is my understanding that calling on the passenger doesn't do you any harm." Elijah answers him and Matt sighs but nods to them to do it.

Standing in front of him, Nadia looks in his eyes and says a word, Caroline doesn't understand. For a short, while Matt's eyes turn black before he speaks in, what Caroline guesses, is the same language Nadia did before.

The two have a conversation that Caroline can only hope the other people in the room can follow so that they can't talk about something without their knowledge. Since they all appear calm, it is more likely than not that they do understand.

When Gregor looks to Katherine he stands up, but Elijah is quick to force him down in the chair again. "I recommend that you don't try anything." He warns him.

Katherine moves a few steps closer. "Nice to meet you, I'm Katherine Pierce."

"What do you want?" He asks determined.

She shakes her head. "The question isn't what I want, but what you want. Why are you in Mystic Falls?" she holds up the knife in front of him. "And I wouldn't try to keep anything from us if I were you."

He looks angerly at them. "I was supposed to make sure so a power like hers wasn't allowed to roam freely." He looks to Caroline while saying this. "And then make sure you were dead." He adds turning back to Katherine.

They weren't expecting that. Well, him wanting Katherine dead isn't really a surprise to anyone but Nadia who glares angerly and betrayed at him. But that he and his people want to lock her up, she has never expected that anyone would want to do that.

Sure, it doesn't come as a shock that there is those who don't like what she has become, but that they have already learned about it, and this is their response, she happens to like her freedom, thank you very much.

"You used me to get to her." Nadia suddenly accuses him. "Why, why do you want her dead?"

He shrugs. "That is what the Travelers asked of me, I don't question it." He answers her.

"I would like to say that I'm shocked," Katherine says. "But you Travelers are ruthless, manipulative and hypocrites." She moves closer the knife firm in her grasp.

At the same time, they can hear footsteps that are entering the room. "What in the hell is going on here?" Jesse asks as he sees them.

No one has an answer. Caroline is looking to the vampires as to ask one of them to compel him to forget this, but before she can voice her question, chaos breaks out. Gregor gets up from the chair and tries to grab the knife from Katherine.

Rebekah is doing her best to make sure that Matt doesn't get harmed in all of this, while Elijah is trying to help both his sister and the doppelgänger. At the same time, Caroline moves to get Jesse out of there, but their path is blocked by Nadia.

Apparently, she isn't planning on giving up on Gregor even after what they have learned. "You two aren't going anywhere." She grabs Jesse and pushes Caroline away from them. "Let Gregor go, and the human survives." She demands as the three vampires have managed to restrain Gregor to the chair and Katherine is about to put the knife in him.

They are all looking tensely around the room. Rebekah is moving over to Caroline to help her up. "Let us all just calm down." She says as doing so.

Unfortunately, Katherine has different plans. "He is here to kill me, and I don't care about one worthless human." She stabs the knife in Matt's stomach.

He falls unconscious on the chair, but they can hear his heartbeat, and Matt appears to be somewhat fine. What worries Caroline more right know is the snap of a neck being broken.


	12. Why aren't we normal

**Why aren't we normal**

To get some time away from everything has been exactly what he has needed. To not have to care about the doppelgänger or his siblings for a few hours have helped him feel a bit more relaxed. Now he just hopes that Caroline is done with the human she brought home so that she will have some time for them.

Though that hope is crushed the second he steps foot in the mansion. He can hear a commotion from the living-room, it appears that all hell breaks loose when he leaves someone else in charge.

Katherine is holding a knife in Matts' stomach while Elijah is holding the human down. Rebekah and Caroline are standing to the side and Nadia has her hands around Caroline's friends head.

Assessing the situation, he is certain that whatever they were planning on doing, this wasn't it. On top of that, Caroline won't be happy if her friend dies because she brought him here. Quickly he moves behind Nadia snapping her neck before she can do the same to the human.

Everyone turns towards him. "Someone better explain what in bloody hell is happening here?" how can they manage this in a few hours.

He can see Caroline breathe a sigh of relief. "First, could someone compel Jesse so that I can bring him back to Whitmore?" she asks while trying to calm Jesse down.

It wasn't exactly what he was thinking. "Rebekah, handle him." He orders his sister. "And you are staying here." He then says to Caroline who is opening her mouth to argue. "There is no discussing this, at the moment you might be the only one I'm not inclined to break the neck on."

"And why does that leave me to clean up?" Rebekah complains instead.

"Because I say so, sister." He is looking at her determined. "And don't forget him." He adds, pointing at Matt.

Showing her disliking of the situation, Rebekah begrudgingly does as she is told. Katherine and Elijah follow her taking Nadia's body with them. "We will let you two talk." his brother says.

Not that they would have had to give them the room for that, because he takes a tour through the house, making sure that they haven't destroyed everything before stopping in his and Caroline's bedroom so that they can talk undisturbed.

She hasn't said a word the whole time, and when he is looking at her know she is standing with her arms crossed looking pissed. "If you are upset that I sent Rebekah with your friend, this isn't the way to make me change my mind."

"Jesse." She says determinedly. "and I'm upset because we can't seem to do anything normal without it being spoiled by a supernatural event." She sits down on the bed starting to look a bit defeated.

He has to hold back laughter. "Caroline, nothing with this family is normal, the sooner you accept that the easier is going to be to handle this life." If that meant that she would give up this notion of having to go to college, he wouldn't complain.

"I thought that when we beat Silas, this was supposed to be over." She takes a deep breath. "We could have a peaceful life with our son, and I would try to balance that with going to school." She shakes her head. "Instead, Whitmore has as many secrets as Mystic Falls, witches are chasing Katherine and they want to make sure that I don't walk freely." She buries her head in her hands. "When is it going to end."

He doesn't know what to do in these situations, over a thousand years, human worries aren't a part of your life any longer. "It never does." He says honestly and she is looking angerly at him. "There will be moments that feel extremely boring and uneventful, the 60s were like that." He gives her a smile that doesn't seem to reach her.

"Is this suppose to make me feel better?" she asks laying down on the bed. "Because it's only making me feel worse."

He takes a deep breath before continuing. "There will always be those that have something against us, either because I and my siblings have made them our enemies, or because they want you and Kaiden because of what you are." He wishes that it didn't have to be like that, but there is no changing it. "But you get used to it, learn to live through it."

"You suck at this." She says shaking her head. "You can't mean that this has been your life for a thousand years, either complete nothingness or supernatural drama."

No, but it has never been calm, he thinks and lays down beside her. "There were moments when we were a family when it felt like nothing or no one could destroy what we had built." The centuries in New Orleans was the closest they got to any sort of peace. "But there was always something to remind us that it couldn't last, most often Mikael."

Caroline moves to rest her head on his chest. "But we can try to do it differently, to be somewhat normal."

"I know that that is what you're hoping for." He cares her head, moving his fingers through her hair. "I'm just not a fan of your college plans." That actually gets her to laugh.

"I will do my best to be home as much as possible." She says. "But I can't just sit around her only being a mother, that will drive me crazy, sooner or later." she sighs. "Can I ask you something." He hums a yes. "Are you waiting for the moment when we are destroyed."

He is a bit surprised by the question, and it is something he has never really thought about. "Waiting, no." he starts answering. "But now when you ask, I'm aware, though I hope I am wrong, that we don't necessarily will last an eternity."

"Right now, Klaus, the thing that would stop us from lasting an eternity is if you decide to hit the self-destruct button." She says laughing. "Because I'm in this for the long-haul, and I do believe we can make this last forever."

* * *

She has been sitting in the room waiting for Nadia to wake up. When she asked Elijah to leave them, he didn't like the thought of it, not trusting Nadia's intention but he did agree to at least not be in the room.

Katherine herself has decided to trust that her daughter won't want her any harm, if that was the case, she could have tried to attack her already.

When Nadia starts moving on the bed, Katherine prepares for whatever reaction is to come. "You're safe." She says to try and keep everything calm.

As soon as Nadia is conscious enough to take everything in, she looks angerly at Katherine. "You killed him, you killed Gregor."

Why Nadia is angry Katherine can't completely understand, he did confess to having used her to get to Katherine, but she doesn't want to make this worse. "Sorry for killing your boyfriend." She says and sighs. "But you have spent 500 years looking for me, which means that when someone wants me dead, I fight back."

"I could have talked to him." Nadia tries to reason.

Katherine shakes her head. "Maybe, but I just got free from 500 years of hiding and constant fear of being caught, I'm not about to take any chances."

"So, who should I thank for the broken neck?" Nadia wonders and starts to massage it.

That causes Katherine to smile. "Oh, that was a very upset hybrid." She explains amused. "I would avoid him if I were you unless you want to become his target."

* * *

That she is actually doing this, why does she let her brother order her around all the time? Making sure that Matt is okay, that was her job, having to care about Caroline's friend shouldn't be hers to do.

They had taken Jesse with them to the Lockwood house so that she could take care of Matt before having to deal with driving an hour to Whitmore. Though, most of the time Matt had to deal with her complaining about the situation.

When everything was explained, Matt offered to join her on the drive, and she wasn't about to decline. If the only company, she had on the drive would have been a compelled Jesse then it wouldn't surprise her if she at some point would have just ignored everything.

At the same time, she feels better having the ability to keep an eye on Matt so that there are no unknown consequences from Katherine stabbing him with the knife. So far, everything appears fine but who knows if that could change.

While she has been babbling about everything that has happened, Matt has been looking between her and Jesse who is sitting quietly in the backseat. "Won't you have to compel him again?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I compelled him to forget everything he sees and hears that have to do with anything supernatural." She explains. "At least the things happening today."

Matt sighs beside her. "After all this time with vampires, I still have a hard time understanding how you can control people in this way."

She has never really thought about it. Compulsion has been a part of them since they discovered they could do it, a way to protect themselves from being discovered, an easy way of keeping their secrets. But she can see that Matt isn't thinking about it in that way. "We're only trying to protect him." She tries to explain it with.

"The best way to do that might have been to never involve him," Matt says back a bit upset. "Sorry." He then changes his tone. "This isn't your fault and I'm a bit…"

"Tensed, annoyed, tired of being dragged into this world when you're only human." She says for him. "I wish you weren't put in danger too." But she doesn't want to lose him in her life either.

"You still want the cure, right?" he asks her, and she nods as an answer. "Not that I'm saying that you shouldn't take it, but how do you expect to avoid all of this when your family already has too many enemies to count and you have no idea about how to be a human?"

That is a part of it that she hadn't thought about or at least that she never thought could be a problem. To her, being human is a way to be free from this family's constant arguments and backstabbing, and she could have a new family of her own.

Not having an answer, at least not one she wants to admit out loud because she knows that Matt is right, she stays quiet instead. At least the first half of their ride is soon over because they can see Campus in front of them now.

"At least everything hasn't been bad." Matt suddenly says. "I might still be the small-town guy who isn't getting anywhere, but I have gotten to see the world." He gives her a smile.

She smiles back and thinks back to their trip around Europe. It felt like something new to her too. A thousand year on this world and seeing everything with Matt was like seeing it for the first time, there is still a lot left in this world to discover.


	13. Beautiful history

**Beautiful history**

Having stayed home for a while after the disaster of bringing Jesse with her to Mystic Falls, Caroline is starting to feel like it's time to return to school. Well, it might be more like she wants to attend the historical ball the school is having, but she has been gone long enough.

On top of that, she is starting to get tired of the fact that they aren't getting anywhere with trying to locate the Travelers that are after her and Katherine, and she is not about to let the fear of what they are planning, stop her from doing something fun.

Her biggest problem right now is trying to find a costume, she doesn't even have any idea of how she wants to dress up as. Not that she doesn't have a lot to choose from, the Mikaelson's are definitely the right family to know if you need historical clothes, but there is almost too much to choose from.

At this point, she is definitely feeling like she won't find anything. "Am I allowed to offer my help now?" she can hear Klaus voice behind her.

She wanted to try and find something on her own, but she isn't succeeding so why not. "Sure." She says ad turns towards him to see that he is holding Kaiden. "I have to dress up as a person from history." She explains hand takes their son from him.

He hums and starts looking through the clothes. "Any special century?" he asks, and she hasn't really tried to limit it to a certain period of time. "Just for you or…?" he looks towards her with a smile.

"Is this you, asking if you are invited?" would she actually want to bring him to Whitmore. "Because I thought you found college trivial and meaningless."

He rolls his eyes at her. "And you keep insisting on going there." He jokes and focuses back on her costume. "Do you want to try and impress this doctor, or professor, or whatever he is because then I would suggest Florence Nightingale?" he holds up an old nurse dress.

She can't help but laugh and is looking to her son. "Your dad can't stop thinking in terms of strategies." She rubs her nose with Kaidens which causes him to laugh too. "And why do you even have that." She then asks Klaus.

"It's Rebekah's she was a nurse in the 18 hundred." He explains. "But if you only want me to choose from what would suit you then I think we should go with a queen."

"Elena is planning on going as Anne Boleyn." So, her dressing up as a queen to feels a bit wrong.

Klaus though seems to have made up his mind. "Anne Boleyn has nothing on queens like Elizabeth and Victoria." He moves to a different section of dresses. "Considering you're not a virgin, I say we go with Victoria." He holds up a dress from the 18-hundred that is definitely one of the most beautiful dresses she has seen up here.

Okay, they can go with a queen if she gets to wear that dress. "Alright, I'll go as Queen Victoria. Then there's the question if you're coming, who will you be?" it would actually be fun to see him in some of his old clothes.

"That isn't hard luv," he says with a smile. "Queen Victoria had a husband she loved very much." He says amused. "Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha."

"Prince Albert," she notes his words. "Does that mean I'm in charge." Because she has never imagined that he would, even if it's just dress up for a ball, give her the title of queen without him as king.

He puts the dress away for now before going to embrace her. "I will gladly give you control over the masses." He says with a smile. "So, should I tell Rebekah that we need a baby sitter?" he then asks.

It would be nice to get some time with Klaus away from the house, even if it is at a college party. "What do you say, want to spend some alone time with your aunt?" she asks Kaiden who gurgles as a response. "You're not expecting me to speak in an accent, right?" she turns back to Klaus.

"What do you mean, luv, you always speak in an accent." She shakes her head at him. "But no, though I don't know if I would like our son to grow up not knowing how to spell and speak properly." He adds, over exaggerating his accent.

"Funny," she says and laughs. "But you do realise that we would have to move to England for that, enrolling him in a school there." Not that she would want to leave the states while her mom is still alive.

"I never said I had anything against moving." He says and looks towards Kaiden. "But I don't know about this school thing."

"Of course, you don't." she turns away from him to leave the room. "The moving part we will discuss at some point, the school part I'm overruling your paranoia and believes that he won't need social interaction." If he wants to teach Kaiden at home she won't stop him, but he is going to go to a school where he can make friends, no matter what Klaus may say or think about that.

* * *

Since when do two five-hundred-year-old vampires need someone to watch them more than a few months old child, because that is what it feels like in the mansion at the moment. After Elijah left to try and find out more about these Travelers, from witches that might be inclined to help their family, it feels like Katherine is even more on edge than before and she and Nadia aren't getting along either.

The fact that they are at a standstill isn't helping the situation, everyone wants to find a way to stop the Travelers from getting to the doppelgänger and Caroline, but they are getting nowhere. It wouldn't surprise Rebekah if one day Katherine had decided to flee, only trusting herself once again. She wouldn't complain, a bit of peace and quiet would be welcomed. But they have promised to help her, and she knows that Elijah cares, they don't need to start arguing amongst themselves.

Except being a baby sitter for the night and making sure mother and daughter don't destroy the house, she is also trying to reach Kol and Cyrena. She is hoping that they might have information about their enemy, they just don't want to answer any call or message she is sending.

She sighs as she tries to reach her brother for what feels like the millionth time, and still no answer. At this point, she is starting to get worried, what is keeping them from answering her.

Not that she gets much time to think about it before she can hear Nadia and Katherine argue one another once again. This is going to be a long night, and she just hopes she can quiet them down before they upset Kaiden with all the yelling

* * *

When they arrive at the historical ball the first thing Caroline does is taking in the decorations, noting everything she could have done better. It's a bad habit from her high school days, and she does miss being part of a committee, but that was one thing she knew she wouldn't have time for, from the start.

After that, she locates her friends who have already arrived. Elena has invited Damon to join her, Caroline could do without the older Salvatore, but if Elena truly wants to try and get back to a relationship with him, then Caroline will do her best to be supportive.

Moving down the stairs towards all the people, she starts thinking about something she has been planning to discuss with Klaus but never got around to do. "How should I introduce you?" if anyone asks who he is, she would want to have already thought out how to answer that question. "Because it sounds wrong to call you my boyfriend."

Klaus is looking at her a bit confused. "What does it matter?" he wonders. "Introduce me however you want."

That doesn't help her at all. "Okay, so like what, this is Klaus, he tried to murder me and my best friends, and now we have a son together and a relationship that I can't describe." She whispers so no one will hear. In response, he only rolls his eyes. "Klaus." She says annoyed. "Help me here."

He sighs before answering her. "Why don't we have this discussion when we're alone and for tonight just say that I'm your husband." Did she actually hear that right, did he want her to call him her husband? "Caroline, are you okay?"

Is she okay? She isn't completely certain. "What?" is the first thing she manages to get out. "How is that the solution." Because how wouldn't find it weird that a 19-year-old has a husband.

"Because you're dressed as Queen Victoria and I'm her husband, Prince Albert." He whispers in her ear. "Unless you have a better idea…?"

She shakes her head and grabs his hand. "Nop." It's probably for the best that they stop talking about this, she thinks and brings him with her to dance.

* * *

Maybe Caroline had a point when she said that he can't stop thinking in strategies. That or he really needs to learn how to relax, because he isn't supposed to care about what happens at her school as long as she is safe, and still, he can't help but listen for anything that has to do with their problems.

So, when he hears Elena say the name of the girl that died, he can't stop listening. He tries to reason it with if they can find a solution as quickly as possible, then they can at least put this part of everything that is wrong, behind them.

In any case, it might be best to let Caroline know what is going on. "You might want to hear what Elena is talking about." He tells her and spins them so that she can see her friend talking with a blond guy.

What little they hear is Elena questioning the guy under compulsion. "Did you kill Megan?" she asks and quickly gets a no. "Then why are you acting so shady?"

"Because everyone around me dies. It's like a curse. My friends, my family- one by one, I've lost every single person in my life. So, if you had any idea what survivor's guilt felt like, you'd leave me alone." After that Elena compels him to forget her questions and gets his name, Aaron.

When she is alone, Caroline leaves his side and hurries to her friend. He should have expected it when he told her to listen, but he still would have preferred if whatever conversation she is about to have could have happened later.

He joins the girls as Caroline is trying to figure out who this Aaron is and why Elena was talking to him. "He was friends with Megan." Elena starts explaining. "I saw him sitting by her memorial." She adds before pointing behind Caroline. "But there is our main target." They both turn to look towards the man Elena is pointing to.

"I'm going to assume that that's Dr. Maxfield." He says and lays an arm around Caroline's waist. "Do you have a plan or are you just going to stare at him?"

The girls just look at each other without saying anything. When Elena starts moving towards him, Caroline stops her. "What are you doing?"

Elena shrugs. "Getting some answers, what's the worst that can happen?" she wonders.

"He exposes you as a vampire." Caroline hisses as quietly as she can before sighing. "Have you actually thought this through?"

Klaus is hesitant if the doppelgänger ever thinks anything through or just acts on instincts all the time. Sure, she is right, it could give them quick answers, but is the risk really worth it. But he has to give Caroline some credit for suddenly developing a sense of self-preservation.

He lets the girls discuss it without adding his thought of the matter in this case. Elena at least seems to have some sort of idea to how she will get Dr. Maxfield talking since he knew her father and Bonnie has been helping her fill in some blanks of her parents. In the end, Caroline does let her go.

While they are keeping their eyes on Elena, he can feel irritation seeping out of Caroline. "How can she be okay with putting herself in danger like this?" she asks.

It is a bit funny that she is only thinking about that now, considering their past. "I have been asking myself that, about your whole group of friends since I got here."

She meets his eyes and smiles. "Well, at least most of us are still alive."

"Which is a surprise." It must be a bit of a miracle, with all the dangers they have been in and so few are gone today. "But you are the only one that matters." He adds before kissing her.


	14. Solving a problem

**TwilightHybrid: Thanks for your comments, they are always fun to read. About Kol and Bonnie's relationship, he cares about her as a good friend. Even if it could develop to more he also knows that their different lifestyles and lifespan would always be a problem.**

 **Solving a problem**

It had gone about as bad as Caroline expected, sure it could have gone a lot worse, but it isn't good. Dr. Maxfield more or less let Elena know that he already knew or at least suspected that she was a vampire and they should be glad that the only thing he did was warn them to leave before the wrong person starts asking questions.

A part of her is a bit relieved that it ended this way since they still have the Travelers to worry about school isn't easy at this point. Whatever is to happen in the future, for now, they will pack up their room and move on, so much for the college experience.

Having returned to Mystic Falls the night before she is getting up early to make it back to campus. On her way out she runs into Katherine who is looking surprised to see her. "Are you heading out again?" she asks. "Please tell me that you need help with something?"

She has to pause, why would Katherine want to help her. "What's the catch?" because there is no way she is doing this from the goodness of her heart.

"I need to get out." She explains. "Nadia is still upset, and Klaus wishes I could disappear."

"So why are you still here?" Caroline has too much going on at the moment to really care about Katherine's personal crisis. "Why didn't you go with Elijah or leave on your own?" it's not like they are forcing her to stay.

The fact that Katherine doesn't give her an answer directly and appears to have to think it through would point to that she doesn't really know. Before giving an answer Katherine sighs. "I'm tired of running." She says in a whisper, maybe hoping that Caroline wouldn't hear. "I know you don't like me," she then says in a normal ton. "But maybe we can change that." She moves passed Caroline to jump into the car.

Normally she might have loudly complained about Katherine tagging along, but right now she doesn't have the energy, how bad can it really be to bring her along.

* * *

The trip to Whitmore was tense, none of them was speaking not really knowing what to say without starting some sort of argument. Instead, Katherine has been trying to figure out if this was a good idea, sure she wanted out of the mansion, but this could go wrong too.

At the same time, she just needs to do something. So far, they haven't found anything of use about the Travelers. They know what she knew, that they practise different magic than other witches and can't gather in groups, but nothing about why they want her dead.

So, whether she likes it or not, she's here now and since they have already made it to Caroline's dorm, it's not like she can just turn around and leave unless she wants to make it back to Mystic Falls in heals.

Before they enter Caroline turns to her with a sigh. "We are packing up, so try not to get in the way."

"Why are you packing?" she wonders. "I didn't think you were the kind to give up like that."

Caroline doesn't answer her and instead, she just has to follow her into the room where Elena has already started packing. "Who are you?" Elena asks looking confused.

Katherine is feeling just as confused as Elena is looking, who can she not know who she is. "What are you…" then she remembers. "Right, you have lost your memories." She says with a smile. "I'm Katherine Pierce, like you can see, we're doppelgängers."

"Just ignore her, she wanted to get out of Klaus mansion," Caroline adds before starting to help Elena.

But Elena can't stop staring at her. "Just ask," Katherine says, if it will help to get her to stop starring then she can try to answer whatever question Elena might have.

"What does it mean that we are doppelgängers?" Elena looks between her friend and Katherine.

Of course, she would ask the one thing they don't really have an answer for. "Don't know, all I knew was that Klaus needed our blood for a ritual, but that's it."

A bit panicked Elena looks to Caroline. "That's in the past." She says looking angerly at Katherine. "And doppelgängers go further back then vampires, Silas was one, but we don't know how or why they exist." She explains. "Can we keep packing now?"

Elena isn't looking comfortable with the situation, but she does keep packing. Katherine can't understand why they are just giving up, if there was one annoying thing with these people then it was their complete inability of accepting that they shouldn't possibly be able to win.

She would have liked to have Caroline at the mansion more often, if only to have someone to occupy Klaus, keeping him busy and not angry at her. But it also feels wrong to see them give up because that makes it feel like all hope is actually lost.

She clears her throat to get their attention. "Okay, tell me who you are so afraid of?" she sits down on one of the beds. "And then I will help you out if possible."

Both of the friends are looking suspiciously at her. "Again, what's the catch?" Caroline asks. "Because you are getting nothing from this." Can't she just be happy with the help, she doesn't have to start getting as paranoid as the Mikaelsons'.

She guesses that she has to prove that she doesn't have an ulterior motive. "Let us just say that I'm bored, you need help and I kind of owe you for letting me stay in the mansion."

"I don't know if this is smart," Elena says and Katherine snorts, of course, she thinks that. "We should just go home before it gets worse."

Ignoring Elena not caring what she thinks, she looks to Caroline how appears to be thinking about it. "What do you have in mind?" this could actually be fun.

* * *

That she actually agreed to this, but Katherine is right, to give up isn't her. They also need to know what Dr. Maxfield knows, and it wouldn't be fair if Bonnie once again has to give up a part of her mortal life because of Elena. But she does wonders if Katherine is the right person to do this with.

Elena stayed behind in the dorm room, not wanting to be a part of this. Even if she had wanted to join them Caroline would have tried to convince her to stay behind, she wouldn't want to worry about her friend during all of this.

Finding Dr. Maxfield wasn't that hard, he was spending time in his lab and Katherine easily put a needle filled with something they didn't care to read, which caused him to fall unconscious. While waiting for him to wake up, they have made sure that he is tied to a chair with no chance of getting loose.

When he finally does wake up, which takes longer than Caroline would have hoped, the first thing he asks is what they are doing, and he is confusing Katherine with Elena. "We're draining vervain blood out of your system so Katherine here, yes Katherine not Elena," she adds when he looks confused. "Can compel you to forget that we are supernatural creatures." When he understands what they are doing he starts panicking, afraid that they are going to kill him. "Shhh," she asks him to be quiet. "I'm trying to do some math. Okay. Uhh. So, if the average male has 5 liters of blood in his system..."

"That's about right," Katherine says with a smile while Caroline keeps counting mumbling the numbers to herself. "Just round up..." she suggests, and Caroline comes to the conclusion that they should empty him of 4.7 pints.

She turns towards Wes. "Should I use the right arm or the left arm?"

He starts pulling on the ropes that are holding him in the chair. "Untie me. I'll find the vein myself. You will kill me." Sure, Caroline thinks, because that is definitely going to solve their problems, a dead teacher that they have to cover up and realising him is never going to happen.

But she also knows that she has no idea how to do this, so when Katherine holds out her hand to her she's a bit relieved. "Give me. It's not my first rodeo." If Katherine can do it, she isn't about to complain. "Can you hand me one of those tubey things, and, um some tape?" she then asks.

Doing as the doppelgänger asks of her she is then just watching while Katherine starts draining the blood from Wes, she is actually a bit surprised that this is working so well. Is it wrong that she is a bit proud of herself for succeeding with this?

When Katherine is done, she picks up a scalpel and puts it to Wes' neck. "So, doctor, you tell me, who else knows about us?"

All of a sudden, he is looking amused. "If you were willing to kill me, you wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble." He says looking between them. "You should have left when I told you to. They're on to you."

Katherine doesn't seem to care about his warnings. "I have no idea who you are talking about, but I would advise you to answer my questions before Blondie here start complaining to…" she looks to Caroline. "What are you and Klaus?"

That's the question she has been asking herself. "Still working on titles," she says with a shrug.

"Well, before she complains to the Mikaelsons' and they decide to do things their way, which usually ends in a bloodbath." She leans closer and presses the scalpel harder. "Start talking, who are they?"

"The Augustin society, there's a gathering today at Whitmore house to suss out potential candidates." He explains to them. "They were going to invite Elena until they started suspecting that she was a vampire."

"Only Elena?" Caroline wonders and takes the scalpel from Katherine to make it easier for Wes to talk. "Are you suspecting Bonnie and me too?"

He shakes his head. "Not miss Bennett, they were all more or less aware that Sheila was a witch and that her grandchild most likely took after her," he answers. "You…" he studies her for a while. "You, they aren't sure about."

"So, what would happen if I showed up to this meeting?" if they can erase some suspicions by her just walking over the threshold then it can't hurt.

Wes shrugs at her question. "I don't know if they would let you in, that is if you actually can enter the house."

She turns to Katherine with a smile. "Will you take care of him, make sure he forgets that he ever thought we were vampires?"

"You can trust me." She isn't completely certain that she would say that she trusts her, but she needs her help right now and she can't see a reason for her to betray her, like she said, one word to Klaus and this could end in a bloodbath.


	15. We should be safe now, right?

**Salazarjasam: There will be a few more chapters before Enzo makes his appearance, but we're getting there.**

 **We should be safe now, right?**

She is hoping that this is going to work because it's Elena that they would have invited if they didn't suspect they were vampires and not her. It would have been easier if there was a way to get her friend through the door but trying to figure that problem out would have been a lot harder. Instead, she just has to hope that they will let her in.

If this secret society knew about Elena's dad then maybe they know more about Mystic Falls and the council, if she is lucky, they will know that Forbes' are in the know about vampires too, her dad was a vampire hunter at least.

Nervously she is approaching the Whitmore house and she has to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before knocking. She can hear someone come to the door and she is trying to convince herself that the worst thing that could happen is that they refuse to let her in.

The person who opens the door is someone she knows or at least has met. It's the woman who handled the situation surrounding Megan, but she can't remember her name. "Ms. Forbes." The woman says confused.

Caroline greats her with her best miss Mystic Falls smile. "Hi, so Elena got this invitation to some event here, but she isn't feeling well so she was kind of hoping that I could take her place." She will have to let Elena know that she has to pretend to be sick. "I hope that's okay?"

She is looking hesitantly at Caroline for what feels like hours and Caroline is trying to not look worried. She is praying to whoever is listening that this will work, right now it would have been nice if the spirits on the other side could guide others and not just her.

When the woman finally moves to the side, Caroline has to hold back a sigh of relief. "I suppose that it won't be a problem." She says and is watching Caroline as she is about to enter. "We just started with the tea." She adds without giving an invitation.

With a smile, Caroline walks over the doorstep and into the house. She can't miss the woman's surprise over the fact that she isn't a vampire. She really likes to be able to confuse this woman, and she definitely doesn't miss having to be invited to houses.

Leaving the doorway she starts to explore the house, hoping to find some clue to what is happening here. While looking around she notices the blond guy that Elena was talking to during the historical ball.

Thinking that it should be a good place to start she joins him by the food table. "You're Aaron, right?" she asks. "Elena mentioned you, I'm Caroline." She introduces herself.

He gets a small confused smile. "Right, I think I have seen you two together." He says. "You're the Caroline that Jesse spent time with, right?" he asks.

"You know Jesse?" He never mentioned an Aaron during their conversations.

He nods. "We're roommates, he explains. "He has been wondering why he hasn't seen you since he helped you study."

Maybe avoiding everything wasn't the perfect plan, but at least it kept him safe and that was all she cared about at that point. "I had a family crisis," she says trying to come up with an explanation. "This guy I'm with, he and his siblings could probably start world war 3 if left alone for too long." Bring Katherine into that mix too and it's a certainty. When he looks a bit uncertain and confused, she laughs to try and ease the tension.

When he laughs with her, she relaxes. "Could I ask you something, it has to do with Elena and maybe you could help me?" he then asks, and she nods to keep the conversation going. "She seems like a great person and all but for some reason, Wes thinks I should stay away from her and I can't understand why."

That was new and actually helpful. "How do you know Wes, I mean, I can't imagine that he tells all his students to stay away from someone?" that would just be weird, but then Wes is definitely not normal.

He tenses up a bit and looks around before leaning closer so that he can whisper to her. "He is kind of my guardian," he says and makes sure no one else can hear them. "But I would like it if that didn't come out."

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone." Well, she might let her friends know but it's not like she will run around and let everyone on campus know. "To answer your question, I don't know what he has against Elena, we got off on the wrong foot when we snuck into his class, but that otherwise, you're right, Elena is a great person and one of my best friends." Well, she does know why but hopefully they will have fixed that by the end of the day.

* * *

Uh, this is so boring, why does it have to take so long to drain a human of a certain amount of blood. At least it gives her time to give herself a manicure, which she really needs since she hasn't had time to take care of herself for a while.

It's not until Wes clears his throat that she is reminded that they actually are in the same room. "You're oddly calm, which only adds to my complete and utter terror."

Katherine shrugs and jumps off the table she has been seated on. "Only passing the time, you see, this is the boring part." It would have been better if they could have killed him, at the very least it would have been quicker.

"Should I be worried about the fun part?" he asks her nervously.

She isn't, but then it's for her it's going to be fun. "Unfortunately enough, little miss sunshine has forbidden me from killing you." And of course, no visible damage so he can figure out that something has happened to him. Instead, she will have to keep to compulsion. "Now, answer my questions honestly." She can see his pupils dilate and her compulsion is taking control. "What is the secret society?" is her first question.

"It's called Augustine." Great, she already knew that it's what he told them when he said they were having a gathering.

She will just have to be more specific with her questions. "How do you become a member?"

"Most recruits are legacies, but some of us were chosen for our extraordinary talents." He answers with a smirk, obviously, he got in because of his talents.

She rolls her eyes at his answer. "Let me guess, you got your place by being creepy." He definitely has the whole mad scientist vibe over him. "Oh, and Caroline wants to why you faked this dead girl's death certificate." She has to think to remember the girl's name. "Megan, why did you lie about what killed her?"

"Because she was killed by the Augustine vampire." alright now they are getting somewhere.

Why would a group of vampire hunters or whatever they are keep a vampire in their midst? "How did you get your hands on a vampire and who is it?"

Before she can get an answer there's a knock on the door. "Wes, are you in there? It's Dianne Freeman." She can hear a woman.

She makes sure to clean up after her and releases him after she has compelled him to believe he was wrong about Elena and Caroline being vampires and forget what happened here. She also makes him believe the reason he might be feeling light-headed is that he gave blood this morning.

Thereafter she leaves the room as quickly as possible not wanting to be caught in there and destroyed all the work she just did.

* * *

They have all gathered in the girl's dorm room again to update each other and let Elena and Bonnie who has also joined them that they have fixed the most urgent problem, but they still have to be careful and keep their heads down for a while.

Caroline has also made sure that Elena knows that she will have to pretend to be sick for some time, which she is fine with, it's at least better than having to flee or being caught.

Katherine let them know the information she got from Wes. It was a surprise for them that the vampire that killed Megan actually is a part of Augustine in some way, how in the world did they manage to get their hands on one.

After that has Katherine started to complain that she is ready to leave. "Why don't you wait outside, and I will be there soon," Caroline says wanting to keep what she got from Aaron between her and her friends.

With a sigh, Katherine agrees. "Don't take too long, I might get bored." She says when she leaves.

When she is certain that they are alone she turns to her friends. "So, I meet Aaron at the gathering." Both of her friends look shocked. "He didn't seem to know about vampires since he was confused that Wes warned him to stay away from Elena."

"But why would he be there?" Elena asks. "If I understood you, I would have been invited because of my father."

Caroline nods. "That's the thing, Wes is Aarons guardian." If he has any other connection to Augustine she didn't dare to try and ask without giving herself away.

"Maybe you could talk to him as a friend?" Bonnie suggests to Elena. "If what Caroline and Katherine did work then Wes shouldn't have anything against you and Aaron being friends right?" she looks between her friends for answers.

"I guess not," Caroline says. "But maybe you should let him approach you." If she starts getting too nosy at once they might just destroy, they have done in one go.

Elena nods. "I can at least try, but I will be careful." She promises them.

"Great." Caroline smiles at them. "I have to get the other doppelgänger back to Mystic Falls before she kills someone."

"Can't she just run?" Bonnie jokes.

Caroline wishes, but that just seems like more of a hassle for her. "In her heels, I wouldn't hear the end of it." She says hugging her friends. "Let me know if something happens, and both of you, stay safe." She really hopes things can calm down now and that the Mikaelsons will figure something out about the Travelers.

* * *

What could possibly take such a long time to discuss? In her boredom, the students walking around the school ground is starting to look tasty, but if she eats someone Caroline will probably force her to get home on her own and she doesn't feel like compelling someone to drive her, it's not worth getting on the blonds bad side now.

When Caroline finally makes it out Katherine is ready to be anywhere but here. "Okay, so having you here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Caroline says as she walks towards her. "Doesn't me we are friends or anything like that." She adds as she joins her.

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" Caroline tilts her head, not believing her. It's not like she has been discreet but still, she wasn't that obvious. "Fine, I want to be your 'friend'." 'Friend' might be the wrong word, but close enough. "But I don't know what you have against me, it's not like I ever did anything to you."

Caroline laughs. "No, what about smothering me in the hospital so you could sacrifice me for your freedom."

Really, she is holding that against her. "You have forgiven worse." She starts with since Caroline appears to have forgiven Klaus enough to be with him her turning her shouldn't be so bad. "And to be honest, I did help you when I did that." Human Caroline was just so annoying and pathetic that she did do her a favour.

She has to agree with at least something since she doesn't say something back as they get into the car. Or maybe she just doesn't get a chance since the moment they get seated a piece of paper falls down in front of Caroline.

"What's that?" Katherine asks as Caroline is reading.

She never gets an answer, instead, she can only watch as Caroline's previously smiley face turn to frustration and fear, what the hell is happening and should she be worried too, does this have to do with the Travelers or is she's fine.


	16. How do we deal with this

**How do we deal with this?**

When he hears Caroline's car getting closer to the mansion at an unusually high speed, he hurries down to find out what is wrong. The last thing he heard from her was this morning before she left for Whitmore to pack and leave before they got caught, something he definitely was behind, he would rather she was safe here then challenge fate at the school.

Her returning home in a rush does make him worry that something has gone wrong, so right now he only wants to know that she is safe, everything else can wait. He barely manages to open the door before she is inside holding a paper in front of him. "We have a problem." She says with panic in her voice.

Carefully he takes it from her. "What is happening?" he asks but she only points him to the paper for answers.

At the same time, Katherine comes through the door not looking as distressed as Caroline, so the problem doesn't involve her at least and that's new, a problem that doesn't have anything to do with doppelgängers. He guesses that he will just have to read and find out what is going on.

 _SOS  
_ _New Orleans._

 _We should have contacted you sooner, but we thought we could handle it on our own.  
_ _The witches her needs help and I have been found out.  
_ _Vampires are coming to get me, and I won't solve anything by using my magic on them, nor do I want any of you to try and solve this with violence.  
_ _Contact Kol, he is with me, just not at this very moment, since I know that he would not be able to sit back and let them take me._

 _Cyrena Maganti_

He sighs after reading Cyrenas letter, that would explain why Rebekah couldn't reach them, but he doesn't know what they are expected to do. Why would they help the witches of New Orleans and Cyrena should know that he is the wrong person to ask for help if you don't want it solved with violence.

When he looks up from the paper and meets Caroline's gaze, she is looking impatiently at him. "Well?" she says, crossing her arms. "Vi need to help them." She adds when he doesn't answer her at once.

He gives her back the not before walking to the living-room. "And why would that be, sweetheart. It's not like we can just pack everything up and go to New Orleans, you have school and were you planning that we were to take Kaiden with us?" and those are just a few excuses he can use.

There isn't much of a reason for him to help save Cyrena from whatever trouble she has gotten herself into, and his brother is safe, the white oak stake is here with him. The worst thing that could happen is that Cyrena has to switch bodies a little earlier than planned.

But looking at Caroline she appears to have other thoughts. "Rebekah and my mom can watch Kaiden if we don't want to take him with us, or so can just one of us go." She really wants to help. "We can't just do nothing."

Yes, they can and that is what he is planning on doing, not that he gets the chance to say so before Caroline's phone rings. "Is that Kol who is going to update us on what we already know?" he asks and seats himself on the couch.

Caroline shakes her head. "No, it's Tyler." She says and looks him in the eye. "I can call him ba…" she doesn't get to complete her sentence before his phone goes off too.

When he picks it up, he sees that it's him that is getting Kol's call. "We will continue this discussion later." He makes clear before they both answer their calls.

* * *

The first thing she does when she answers is to tell Tyler to give her a moment so she can get upstairs and away from Klaus conversation with Kol. She does wonder what Tyler could want because she doesn't think this is a social call, it would be a nice change of pace though if it was.

Closing the bedroom door behind her she returns to Tyler. "Hi, what's up?"

He sighs before answering her. _"I don't know how much you know, but I'm in New Orleans…"_

"Something about a lost werewolf pack, Matt told me about it." She doesn't have time to make this a long call. "So, give me the problem you need help with."

" _There's this vampire who is ruling this place, werewolves aren't allowed in the city, not that there are a lot of them around since he cursed them twenty years back or so, they are stuck in wolf form for everyday but during the full moon."_ He explains.

Caroline starts massaging her temples, why does there have to be one problem after another, no that might have been better, now they pile on one another. "That's horrible Tyler, but I don't know if I can do anything." Can she actually break a curse, wouldn't it be easier to try and convince a witch to help them?

" _I was hoping that with your powers, maybe you could try to help. Aren't you meant to keep balance or something like that?"_ yes, but so is every witch on the planet too, they just have a choice in the matter, she is guided and pointed in the right direction by nature and the spirits on the other side.

But perhaps she could do something, it wouldn't hurt to try, especially since she already has a reason to go to New Orleans. No matter what Klaus might say or think they can't just sit back and do nothing while Cyrena is in danger, she's their friend and without her, they wouldn't be here, and they wouldn't have Kaiden.

"Alright, I'll help," she tells Tyler, hopefully, she can convince Klaus to come with her, she doesn't want to do this alone.

* * *

While Caroline leaves the room to talk with Tyler, a conversation he gladly would have listened in on since he still doesn't trust the werewolf, but he needs to hear what his brother has to tell them about the situation in New Orleans.

He must admit that it surprised him to read that they had ended up there, he would never have imagined that it was a place Kol would want to return to. He might have had connections to the witches there during their time in the city, but of all the siblings he seemed to be the one that disliked their stay there the most.

Before answering he does consider ignoring his brother and let him handle it himself, but most likely it will lead to a phone that never stops ringing. "We know that the witch is missing." He says at once to bring his brother up to speed on what they know.

" _How in bloody hell do you know that?"_ Kol answers. _"And she has a name, Cyrena."_

Like he didn't know that already. "Cyrena sent Caroline a note before she was taken." He just can't understand how she got caught, having lived as long as she has as a myth, she should know how to keep herself out of trouble.

He can hear his brother walking around, wherever he is. _"I need help Nik, I won't get her out of this on my own, at least not in the way she wants me to."_

"And why not, it's not like these vampires can kill you." They can try but the best they can do is break his neck." "And how come she got caught in the first place?"

 _Because witches aren't allowed to practise magic in New Orleans."_ There is anger in Kol's voice. _"I'm just hoping that they won't kill her on the spot since she isn't from around here."_ He adds a bit calmer. _"But they will do that if they see me."_

Klaus hums while he listens, not yet understanding why he should help them or how he even could. Would it really be so bad if she had to jump into her next body a bit sooner than planned, he doesn't think so?

But he will humour his brother and her him out fully, since he has already started, and it will make it easier to tell Caroline that he doesn't want to go to New Orleans after he has heard the whole story.

How bad can it be, he thinks as he asks his next question. "And how do these vampires know who you are, can't you just win their trust?" it goes quiet on Kol's end for a while, his breathing the only thing Klaus can hear. "Are there something you're not telling me, Kol." He growls.

" _It's Marcel."_ He says at last and Klaus freezes. _"He's controlling everything that is happening here."_ It can't be, Marcel can't be alive.

He can hear footsteps coming towards him and turns to see Caroline that has returned to the room. Obviously, she notices his tension since she stops when he looks at her. "Klaus what's wrong?" she asks.

They shouldn't leave, they have enough problems here with the Travelers but what Kol has told him changes things. "We're coming." He says to Kol, apparently, they are going to New Orleans.


	17. The outskirts of the big easy

**The outskirts of the big easy**

 _She is short on time, but she needs to get this down on paper, she needs to make sure that her message reaches Caroline before she is caught. The vampires will catch up to her soon enough and before then, everything will have to been set in motion._

 _Sitting behind a desk in a small house in New Orleans, she hurries to get her message down. Normally she would have been with the witches in the city of the dead, but having been found out, this is safer for everyone._

 _They had thought that her magic wouldn't be noticed since she doesn't belong to New Orleans, she practices a different kind of magic from them. Obviously, they were wrong, and she could feel when the harvest girl noticed her._

 _Without explaining what is about to happen she had sent Kol away, if he was here, nothing would go her way. He means a lot to her and she knows he cares about her more than enough to not let the vampires take her away. Her best chance at surviving this and not make things worse is to pretend to not know what is happening in the city, and hope that Marcel will want answers that she has no thought of answering before he kills her._

 _Signing the note with her name she then holds it over a lit candle on the desk. While the paper is burning, she is chanting. Her magic will bring the message to wherever Caroline might be at the moment._

 _Not long after can she hear the door to the house be busted in, maybe she should have had someone owning the house so the vampires couldn't make it inside, but she does know that it would only be a delay. This way, at least this way, no one else has to get hurt._

 _Waiting for them to come, she stays seated behind the desk. She might not plan on fighting them, but she will not go willingly to the slaughter. If she wanted, she knows she could take them on, the vampires here aren't older than around 200 years, and to her, they are merely children._

 _When the door to the study opens, she greets them with a calm gaze. Her elbows on the desk she rests her head in her hands. "May I ask what has brought you here?" she says bored. "Last time I checked I wasn't disturbing your lives, so why are you disturbing mine?"_

 _One of the vampires, a young man with big curly hair takes a step closer to her. "You have been practising magic, which is forbidden in New Orleans." He tells her determined._

 _She looks at him confused. "You're forbidding witches from practising magic, I have never heard of this rule."_

 _They don't seem to believe her since some of them is trying to hide laughter, well at least they aren't complete idiots. "Whatever the situation, Marcel wants to see you." The same vampire tells her. "There is apparently something special with you." He moves around the desk to grab her._

 _Keeping her eyes on him, she rises from her seat. "Well, we don't want to keep Marcel waiting then." At least they haven't killed her yet._

* * *

She is still amazed over how fast you can make things happen with vampire powers, connections and money. After Klaus suddenly agreeing to go to New Orleans, something she thought would take some convincing, he had made sure everything was prepared for their stay in the city.

He already knew about a house on the outskirts that they could move in to, and since they decided to bring Kaiden with them, it needed to be a house they could buy and make sure no vampire could enter. At some point during their discussion about the house, they decided on writing her mothers name on the lease.

Before leaving Mystic Falls, Liz had already invited Klaus into the house she now owns, Caroline is just glad that her mother doesn't have to be there to invite someone and can stay safe back home.

The trip there had then been extremely long. Sitting in a car for around 14 hours with a baby isn't the best way to travel. The parts where Kaiden slept or was pleased playing with some toys went fine, but when he started screaming, being hungry or tired, they both got annoyed and more often than not made the ride tense.

When they finally arrive Caroline breaths a sigh of relief, hopefully, they can settle in and get to know the area before doing anything, she needs some peace and quiet for a while. The house appears to be the perfect place to disappear to if you want to get away. It's smaller than the mansion in Mystic Falls, but with its big with pillars stretching both storeys and the surrounding grounds, it's obvious that someone of high rank once lived here.

On the steps up to the house sits the one who makes her realize that she won't be getting a calm moment for a while. "You took your time," Kol says annoyed as they get out of the car. "I can't get inside the house."

Caroline picks up of her phone calling her mom before throwing it to Kol. "You need to be invited." She explains before moving to take Kaiden from the backseat.

At the same time, Klaus is getting their bags from the boot. "Never thought I would be back this soon." He says mostly to himself and sighs.

"I guess this place has a lot of history." She takes the bag with Kaidens stuff from him. "Something you would like to talk about?"

He shrugs. "Not really." They start walking towards the house. "Kol will let us know the things we need." He says giving her a smile.

She would like to know about his past here, but it's not something she will push, he will have to tell her in his own time. Whatever happened here, the fact that just one call from Kol mentioning the name Marcel changes his mind on coming here, it obviously means a lot to him. Whoever this Marcel is, she knows that they will meet at some point since he has something to do with both Cyrenas capture and the wolfs curse, there is no avoiding him.

Instead of discussing that part of the past, she decides to find out more about the place they are staying in. "Who did this house belong to?" is this were he and his siblings lived back in the days.

"The governor of New Orleans in the early 1800s," he answers. "It used to be a plantation where slaves worked. The apple orchard should still be here." He points to the side of the house.

She looks around, thinking how it might have been to live here back in the 1800s. Thinking about all the people who have come and gone here and sadness of what the slaves probably had to suffer. She does wonder what kind of person Klaus was during his time here but considering how he treated the hybrids it wouldn't surprise her that he probably saw nothing wrong with the time when you could legally own a person.

Before she can continue their conversation, they can here Kol's voice from inside. "Hurry, we have a lot to do," he yells. They both smile at each other before getting inside so they can find out what has happened.

* * *

Kol had been extremely impatient during the time him and Caroline where getting moved into the house and made sure that one of the rooms was set up as Kaiden's nursery. Sure, he knows that they have a lot to do and are probably short on time, but trying to make things move faster won't help unless his brother wants to annoy them.

When they finally sit down to hear what Kol has to say, Klaus finds himself barely listening, whatever it is that they need to know he could just make his way into town and find out on his own. His priority is to find out what Marcel has been up to the last 90 years during which Klaus thought him dead.

It's when Caroline starts asking questions that he is reminded that he should at least make an effort to appear to be listening. "How can this Marcel keep the witches from practising magic?" she wonders.

For the first time since he started talking Kol stops wandering around the room and sits down in an armchair. "According to the witches, he is hiding one of their own, Davina." He explains. "She can apparently sense when they are using magic."

"Was that how they found Cyrena?" she then asks.

Kol nods but looks uncertain. "I guess so, I didn't know that they had done so, we thought that since she isn't from New Orleans that she would be safe."

"Are we safe?" Klaus asks looking to Caroline. "Will Davina be able to sense her presence?" if just bringing Caroline here puts her in danger, he's starting to regret that they came and that the only answer Kol gives is a shrug doesn't help. "You have no idea, you didn't think that would have been good to know."

Caroline lays a hand on his arm, but he doesn't take his eyes from his brother. "Klaus, it won't help to blame each other for things we can't control." She moves closer to him on the couch. "And this isn't Kol's fault."

Perhaps not, but with the time he and Cyrena have spent here, they should have an understanding of the situation. "Do you know how Davina can sense their magic?"

Kol shakes his head, great he is mostly useless. "Sorry, but they haven't told me much and Cyrena never mentioned anything about how it worked."

"So, what's the plan," Caroline looks between them. "Are we going to talk to the witches and Marcel, see if we can get Cyrena out without a bloodbath?"

To be honest, they don't have one, not yet at least. They have been thrown into this without knowing the playing field and Klaus hates it. That is the only plan he cares about right now, find out who the players are and the as much about the situation as possible.

He does wonder what it will be like to meet his old protégé again. "I'm speaking with Marcel, see if he will be willing to open up about Cyrena." That is if she is still alive.

"Maybe you should just ask your old friend to let her go," Kol comments looking angerly at him.

At the same time, Caroline is looking confused between them. "Okay, anyone wants to fill me in on your past with Marcel?"

He can see that Kol would love to answer her. Hoping to keep his brother quiet for know he glares daggers at him. He will tell her soon enough, but he isn't ready to talk about that part of his past just yet.

When he is certain that Kol won't talk he turns to Caroline. "It's a story for later." He gives her a light kiss. "Let us know if anything happens here." He looks back at this brother to motion for him to follow, no way he is leaving him her with Caroline.

She nods. "And you will let me know what you find out." She says back.

He will, and hopefully, they can find something useful, and maybe Kol's idea of just asking Marcel to let her go could work, even if he doubts it. Well one thing at a time, and first he needs to figure out what is happening in town.


	18. Old friends, new enemies

**Old friends, new enemies**

Marcel has taken up residence in their old home and filled it to the brink with his loyal vampires. At the moment the brothers walk in most of them are gathered in the courtyard, listening to Marcel explaining the rules for winning a daylight-object.

Or in his own words. "The vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these." He holds up his hand to show off his ring.

While the two first competitors are fighting, Klaus and Kol are staying out of sight, waiting for the right time to reveal themselves. They aren't sure if Marcel already knows about their connection to Cyrena but if not, they would prefer to keep it a secret for now.

When the woman in the ring breaks the neck of the much larger man and wins her fight, Klaus starts making his way through the crowd. "Damn, girl! Not bad!" Marcels says to her, not yet aware of Klaus presence.

"Can anyone enter your little fight club?" Klaus asks as he steps into the light shining down on the ring. He is looking up to the balcony that Marcel is standing on. "Let's see if any of your men can take me on."

The whole room tenses and goes quiet, most of them uncertain of who he is and what is about to happen. He doesn't care about them, keeping his eyes on Marcel waiting for him to react, for him to break the silence.

After a while, he manages to smile, still tense and not as joyful as before, but it is a smile. "Klaus." He says and leans on the railing. "Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa."

"Has it been that long?" he says smirking, they can play this game. It's obvious that Marcel isn't happy about his presence, but he doesn't want to show it.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town." He starts saying while making his way down to the courtyard. "Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

" And yet how fortunate you managed to survive." It would have been nice to know about it, he did morn his loss after all. "My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." The last part he says with a hint of a threat, which makes everyone in the room more alert.

So, Marcel's vampires are at least willing to try and fight him, even if they don't know who he is or how many years he has on them. He doesn't know if he would call them foolhardy or loyally brave, maybe both.

When Marcel takes the last steps down the stairs, he opens his arms towards him. "Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town if I had a heads-up…"

"You would have made sure the place looked nicer, not have the children fighting for jewellery this very night." The vampires around him hiss at his implication.

But Marcel stays calm. "I'd have thrown you a damn parade." His smile widens now looking more genuine and laughs before hugging him. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink." He starts leading him away from the rest of the crowd.

They move upstairs and a few of Marcel's men follow them, probably the ones in his inner circle. One of them, a man in hat makes sure to stay close, constantly keeping an eye on him while Marcel is getting glasses and a bottle of bourbon.

When they are both seated Marcel starts the conversation again. "It is good to see you." He says still smiling.

"It's good to be home." This is, after all, the closest thing to a home he has had in his thousand years on this earth. "Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing." Moving through the city he must admit that some of its old-fashioned charms have been diminished.

"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry," Marcels says, laughing.

Well, at least he has made sure that the supernatural community is thriving. "And daylight rings, are you just handing them out to anyone." It's something most vampires wish to own, but rarely find a witch willing to make for them.

It's a bit of a relief when Marcel says that they aren't for everyone. "Just the inner circle, the family." He explains.

"Tell me: how did you find a witch willing to make them for you?" is it this Davina that is making them or has he such control over the witches now that they don't dare to say no.

"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger." He answers, without really saying anything of worth.

Klaus laughs at the thought, during his time in the city, when he and his siblings had a hand in all that was happening, the witches were always the ones you couldn't control. He is amazed that the witches haven't planed a full out war, these vampires would stand little chance against a coven of trained witches.

He leans across the table, keeping his eyes looked with Marcel as he starts to ask the questions he is here for. "Well that's convenient, I happen to be looking for a witch." He can see Marcel's interest in the conversation growing. "She's not originally from around here, black hair and ever-shifting eyes." He describes Cyrena to him. "Probably one of the strongest witches you would have met."

Looks are exchanged between Marcel and the man in the hat, they obviously know what he is talking about, the only question is if they are going to admit it. He is hoping that they will, making this easier and not dragging it out.

"What would you want with this witch?" Marcel decides to ask.

He shrugs and leans back in his chair again. "Let just say that I'm doing a favour for a friend, she lost contact with the witch when she arrived in the city."

"You don't do favors for people." Marcel comments. "What's her name?"

"The witch or my friend." If Marcel wants to take the long route, then he can do so too.

It at least gets Marcel to smile again. "What about, both."

He really hops this will lead somewhere. "My friend would like to stay anonymous." He isn't about to just give him Caroline's or Kol's name unless absolutely necessary. "The witch is Marjorie Ceton, though she may be using a different one, she likes to keep her identity a secret."

"And you are just handing it to me like that."

"Nothing is saying that it is her real name." he points out, not wanting to tell him the witch he is holding captive is the mythical Cyrena Maganti, he's not even certain Marcel knows what that name means.

They appear to have gotten to the point where it's all about the strength of will, who will bend for the other first. Will Marcel admit to him that he has her, or is he expecting Klaus to just leave without nothing, then he doesn't remember who he is dealing with.

Nothing happens for a long while, the only thing they are doing is sitting there, staring each other down. And as Klaus expected Marcel does break. "I might be able to help," he says with a sigh. "My men broth a witch that had broken my rules to me. Normally that means death, but this one was special." That means that she is still alive, it's at least something.

* * *

How could her brother just leave her here, again? She was supposed to help babysit Kaiden, not watching over the house while Katherine and Nadia are trying to get along, waiting for some answers from Elijah.

Mystic Falls is one of the most boring places you can spend time in without any plans of what to do. The last time she was stranded there were at least Caroline to compete with and Elena to either annoy or get annoyed by. Now she just feels lonely.

That still doesn't mean that she welcomes the Mystic Falls gang invite to join them at the Salvatore boarding-house. The only reason she is going is that she has nothing better to do and hates being bored.

As soon as she steps inside the doors they start babbling and overwhelm her with information about some Augustine society. The thing she manages to understand is that they need her help and something about a vampire. Anyway, she is completely lost in this conversation.

Before she interrupts them and tries to get some order on things, she decides to help herself to Damon's liquor, she is so going to need it. "Alright, start over." She orders them. "You want my help with this society that you have already stopped from discovering that Elena is a vampire?" shouldn't they want to stay out of the society's way if that's the case? "And what was it about a vampire?"

Everyone is suddenly looking at Damon, how grabs the bottle from her hand before answering her question. "It's a long story." He takes a few swigs from the flask. "But it might be a friend that I left to burn once."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need more than that, and fast before my help walks out of that door." She is already losing interest and fast.

It's Stefan that speaks this time. "Damon was their experiment back in the 50s, without telling anyone." There is anger in his voice and Rebekah is guessing that it comes more from not being told then whatever it means to be Augustine's experiment.

That is at least a start. "Who was this friend and why are we rescuing him?" she takes a seat on the couch.

"His name's Enzo, he was a soldier during world war 2 and had been captured by the society 10 years before me." Damon starts explaining. "We figured out a plan to escape, but it went wrong, and he got left behind."

"And the experiments, what are we to expect if we get caught?" not that she would go down easy and would probably be able to take down anyone that tries to take her, but she would like to know what they are facing.

"When I was there, dr. Whitmore liked to test out our healing abilities, he wanted to know how much it could heal and how fast. He would remove organs, eyes and tried whatever he could imagine, and if there was something, he had plenty of, it was imagination." She shivers at the thought of someone doing that to her.

So, thinking everything through, they want her help rescuing a vampire that might be Damon's old friend that he left trapped with them, she might do it just to see that reunion. It might be crazy and dangerous, but this group of friends doesn't know when to quit and lay low, it's a miracle that they are still alive, with all the trouble they like to get involved in.

Before she makes a decision, she would like to know if they actually have a plan or is just going to wing it. "How are we getting inside this secret society?"

No one answers her, they all just look at each other a bit lost. Okay so they are going to wing it, making plans is definitely their weak point, she wonders if they could make one and stick to it even if their lives were on the line, but hey, luck seems to be the sure way to get through things for them so why stop now.

When she starts feeling ready to leave them to their fate and walk out the door, Elena clears her throat. "I might have an idea." It's more than what anyone else has had. "Caroline told me and Bonnie that a friend of mine has relations to dr. Maxfield."

"Am I to assume that this dr. Maxfield is a part of the Augustine society?" Elena nods. "Good, who is up for some kidnapping?"

* * *

Marcel has brought him down to some tunnels under the building, tunnels he didn't know existed. His best guess would be that they were built and used during prohibition, a few years after he and his siblings fled town.

While moving through the passages, Marcel decides to keep the conversation going wondering how the rest of the family is doing. "It's complicated, as always. But we aren't trying to murder each other at the moment." Which is an improvement for them.

"And this friend of yours, the one you didn't want to name, one of your witches, or?" Marcel asks fishing for some answers.

Klaus shakes his head. "She isn't one you can describe with words, but no, not one of my witches." He says strongly and gives Marcel a look asking him to drop it. "So, where are you keeping this witch?"

It doesn't take long for them to get there. Behind a metal gate probably at the centre of the tunnels, Cyrena is hanging with her hands in cuffs. They haven't been kind to her, her clothes are drenched in blood, her feet are threadbare and possibly impossible to walk with.

The parts of her body he can see through the blood is blue and swollen, he doubts that even if she would know that he is there she would be able to speak to him, or even open her eyes as to look at him.

Her simple and elegant braid that she always has her hair in has been untangled and her black hair is standing on all edges, torn from places on her head. If it wasn't for the faint heartbeat, he might have thought that she was dead.

When he tries to move closer Marcel steeps in his path. "I said I would show her to you, nothing more." He walks over to Cyrena and pulls lightly on her chains. "They're stopping her from using magic." He says proudly. "So, is this the one you've been looking for?"

It shouldn't affect him, he has seen worse, done worse, but to see her like this, it hurts. She's the woman that made sure his son could exist, she has become a good friend to Caroline and his brother, and he never expected or even imagined that anyone would be able to do this to her.

She's supposed to be one of the strongest witches to ever live, a legend among her own kind, why would she let them do this to her. He will probably never understand her need to solve this peacefully and in turn let the vampire treat her in any way they would like.

But no matter what he feels, he can't let Marcel knows that he does care about her safety. "Is this the punishment for being special?" death would probably be kinder.

Marcel shrugs. "I wanted answers that she didn't want to give, so I'm waiting her out. Some of my men wanted to try and beat it out of her, so I let them try."

"What is it you want from her?" maybe he can give some fast answers and they can all leave this horrid place.

"Why she's here." That he can't fully answer. "And what she's doing with your brother." He knows about their relation, he's surprised that he has actually let her live. "My men saw them together when they arrived, maybe you can explain their connection."

It doesn't matter what he says, Marcel isn't going to like it, of the siblings Kol was always the one that he never liked, to him, he was the worst of them. "You remember Kol, he has always had a thing for witches." Always wanted to find some connection to the magic he once had. "Last time I checked that wasn't a crime."

"Maybe not," Marcel says and moves back towards Klaus. "But you see, when one Original shows up in my town, I make sure to keep myself informed." He looks back at Cyrena. "When a second follows so close after I take this witch captive, you taught me better than to not see a connection."

Right now, he wishes that he didn't teach him that, he should never have raised Marcel to learn from his way. At the same time, it would be so easy to just reach out and grab a hold of Marcel's heart, ripping it from his chest, he just can't do it to the man he once called his son.

"So maybe you would like to tell me who she is now?" Marcel asks, or more like demands.

He is looking calmly at Marcel, not showing a hint of emotions. "I told you, Marjorie Ceton, a friend of a friend. If she and Kol are involved, that's not my business." He turns to leave. "Though I would advise you, the only thing keeping Kol from slaughtering you and your men is the fact that she is still alive." He adds as a threat.


	19. Let us think of a plan

**Let us think of a plan**

She did expect it to happen at some point, it is the Mikaelson family she has gotten herself involved with after all and if there is one thing except murder and deceit that they appear to be experts in, then it would be to argue with one another.

As soon as the two brothers returned to the plantation, they have done nothing else but yell at each other. What she has managed to gather from their words is that Klaus did get Marcel to show him where Cyrena is kept and then left her there, which has left Kol to say the least, a bit upset.

A part of her does agree, they are here to free her from Marcel's capture, but without any more details she isn't about to judge Klaus actions just yet, he rarely does anything without having thought it through and she can't know what would have been the right thing in this situation.

For the first time she feels out of her element, she doesn't know Marcel or New Orleans, both probably different from the things she has dealt with in Mystic Falls, for one, there was never an army of vampires around. The closes she got to that was the tomb vampires, and they were ghosts when she thought them.

Having just been seated in an armchair waiting for the brothers to get somewhere in their argument she has started to realise that it won't happen any time soon. She clears her throat to get their attention. "Will this solve anything or do the two of you just like to argue?" it at least gets them to quiet down a bit. "Because I would like to meet the witches and could use a guide."

Klaus holds out his hand towards her. "I would gladly show you around, New Orleans." He says with a smile.

She smiles back and takes his hand as a help to get up. "That sounds wonderful, but I was thinking of bringing Kol." She can see the annoyance that spreads on Klaus' face. "He has already been in contact with them and do you really want to leave him to babysit Kaiden?"

"Why not, Kaiden can watch him." He says glaring at his brother. "But I do see your point." He then adds. "Make sure she is safe." He orders Kol.

"Like you made sure Cyrena were?" Kol asks pissed and a light growl leaves Klaus.

Before they can literally get at each other's throats she grabs a hold of Kol's arm to try and drag him with her out. "We need to leave now." She hates that she isn't strong enough to force him to move. So, when he finally moves from the spot, he's been standing on, she breathes a sigh of relief. "And I will be fine." She says to Klaus to try and calm him before she follows Kol out.

* * *

New Orleans is not what she expected, it feels almost truncated like something is missing from it and she hopes the witches will be able to explain what. She can sense the presence of vampires in the city and a weak source of magic, but it feels like that magic is on the verge of dying.

The way the city is now, the feeling it gives her, she hates it. It feels like she is choking like something is ripping her apart, tearing her limb from limb in a cry for help. Whatever has caused it, it needs to be set right before it's too late.

Kol has guided her to a cemetery which he stays out of when she opens the gate to enter. "Aren't you coming with me?" she wonders with worry in her voice, feeling like his support would have been needed.

"This is the one place the witches still hold power over, which means that vampires aren't welcomed." He explains to her. "That includes me, no matter how charming I been to them." So she is left to do this alone.

Looking at the graves and tombs in front of her, the place appears deserted and empty. She can hear no sounds, and nothing is moving. What she does notice though is a faint trail of magic that wants to lead her through the rows of dead.

Before leaving the entry, she turns to Kol. "Any advice?" she asks him. "I would like to not be thrown out the first thing that happens."

"Mention that you are friends with Cyrena, they welcomed her," he tells her. "Otherwise, just be your usually enjoyable self." He adds with a smile. "You will do fine, and I will be here when you get back."

It doesn't feel like she will be fine, mostly she just feels nervous and unsure. A part of her would like to return to the house and leave this be, but she knows that she can't. Taking a deep breath, she steels herself for what's to come and lets the magic guide her.

She moves deeper and deeper through the graveyard, seemingly to no end on her path, but she starts to hear voices travelling between the graves. "We lost our last chance."

"We can't just give up, what about the vampire that was with her?"

"A Mikaelson, you've heard the stories, they aren't to be trusted."

All of the voices sound like they belong to women and Caroline has now arrived at a tomb that she can walk down in to. At the bottom of the stairs in an open space, the three she heard speaking are standing with a fourth woman that has yet to say anything.

Carefully she moves towards them. "Excuse me." She says to let them know she is there. All of them are looking at her with varying degrees of worry and anger. "Cyrena sent me." That at least manages to lessen the anger a bit.

The oldest of them, a dark-skinned woman, with long feathers as earnings and a pink scarf around her head speaks to her. "How do you know Cyrena?" she was the last of the voices she heard.

"She made me what I am." She holds her hand out to the woman. "I wish you no harm, I only want to show how I can help." she takes Caroline's hand and the magic Caroline possesses moves between them.

It seems to convince her of Caroline's intent because she is looking kinder at her now. "I'm Agnes, and you are?"

"Caroline." She introduces herself. "The vampire you were speaking of, Kol Mikaelson, he showed me here." He would like for them to trust that the Mikaelson at least aren't their enemies since she will need their help.

Agnes turns to the other women to introduce them as well. "This is Sabine Laurent." She says about the other woman of colour, with long flowing brown hair. "And these are the sisters Deveraux, Jane-Anne and Sophie." Jane-Anne the older both of them brown haired but where Sabines are wavy theirs are straight and shorter, no way of missing that they are related.

Caroline gives them all a nod and a smile as a greeting. "I need to know what has happened here, where has all the magic gone." It is stronger down here, but she would guess that it feels nowhere near what it once did.

The four women look between each other with uncertainty in their eyes. "What do we have to lose," Sophie speaks, she was the one that wanted to turn to Kol for help. "We can at least tell her what we told Cyrena." She turns towards Caroline. "What do you know of New Orleans?"

"Nothing." she answers honestly. "it wasn't exactly planned that I would come here, and the only thing Klaus told me on the way here was that you witches are a force to be reckoned with." So, to see them like this, weakened, it was a surprise for them all. "But Kol mentioned that Marcel could sense when you performed magic through a witch, Davina."

Sophie nods. "He took her during our most important ritual, the harvest."

* * *

Why they needed to bring Elena along, she doesn't understand. The only thing the doppelgänger has been good for is annoying her more than Katherine ever has. She's on board with the plan of freeing Enzo, if he is the vampire the Augustines' are keeping on a leash, but she doesn't like that they will use Aaron for their goals.

The trip to Whitmore has consisted of Elena trying to convince them to think of something else, you must wonder why she brought him up in the first place if she didn't want them to use him, she should have kept her mouth shut if that was the case.

When they finally arrive, Rebekah's patience has reached its end. "If you don't like the plan, you don't have to help." she's glaring daggers at Elena.

Elena is looking like she would like to argue, but Bonnie grabs her friends' arm before she can. "Why don't we just wait in our dorm room for them to finish." She suggests to Rebekah's relief.

"Just don't hurt him," Elena says with a sigh and looks determinedly at Rebekah. "He is innocent in all of this."

"If he's a Whitmore, then he's not innocent." Damon comment. "At some point, if he hasn't already, he would be brought in on their experiments and secrets."

"You don't know that," Elena argues. "He might want nothing to do with them."

Before they can start to truly argue over it and draw everyone's attention to them Rebekah steps between them. "However thrilling this discussion may be, my help only extends so far, so let's begin before I decide to go home." She starts walking toward the school's entrance before anyone can complain.

It's the Salvatore brothers that catches up with her, Elena having taken Bonnies advise of waiting it all out in their room. She asks them to let her lead, maybe she can win him over with a little bit of charm, and they can be certain that he doesn't know her yet.

They find him sitting alone in the common room with headphones in his ears and a textbook on his lap, he at least looks like the guy Elena showed them a picture of. "Hi." She says sitting down next to him on the couch. "I'm Rebekah."

He looks a bit confused and gazes around him before he realizes that it's actually him, she is talking to. "Aaron." He says hesitantly, now she knows for certain that it's the right guy. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well I'm new, just transferred in and I could use someone to show me around." She leans a bit closer. "You wouldn't mind would you." She adds trying to compel him, just to see if it would be possible.

His pupils dilate and her compulsion takes over. "I won't mind." He repeats and gets up from the couch, well this was easy.

* * *

The witches had explained to her what the harvest was, how they perform the ritual every 300 years to strengthen their bond to the ancestors. Davina had been one of the four young girls that were chosen to communicate with those who had come before.

During the ritual, Marcel had broken into the graveyard, the wards that keep vampires out now was not yet there at the time, and he took Davina with him, leaving the other three girls in a sleeping state.

What Caroline doesn't understand is how Marcel can use her to sense their magic. "Why would she help him?" she asks them, shouldn't Davina want to complete the harvest.

It feels like there's a part in this that they aren't telling her, especially now when they are looking at each other searching for answers. "That could be my fault," Sophie says. "I believed it all to be a myth, that it wouldn't work, and if I managed to convince Davina of it, she might fear that they will never wake."

"Did it work?" if she is to help them, she wants to know everything, there's no way she's going to lead this girl to certain death. "They will wake if you complete ritual, right?"

Now they all nod. "We only need to bring Davina back to us," Sabine says. She was the one of them that she never heard speaking before. "When she is safely here, Agnes can complete it."

That can't be the whole story, she thinks, but she has enough for now. If nothing else, there is a great risk that there won't be a city standing for long and she can always ask Davina for her side of the story if they ever meet.

She also trusts in Cyrena, if she helped them, then it can't be that bad and had there been something of importance for her to know, she would probably have written it in her letter. She can at least try to not question their intentions too much to their faces before she has more information from all sides.

"I will see what I can do," she tells them and prepares to leave.

"I will follow you out," Sabine says and Caroline isn't about to complain, the place feels like a labyrinth and she isn't certain if she would find her way out.

While they move through the tombs, Sabine has a few last warnings for her. "Be careful with your magic, if Marcel learns that you're a witch, your fate might be the same as Cyrenas."

She would like to see him try. She might still be new to all this and her control and understanding of her powers could be better, but the only way he would get to her is if she does as Cyrena and lets him. There is also no way Klaus would be as patient as Kol has been, and he would never let it happen.

That is just something she won't tell Sabine and just thanks her for the warning. "Let me know if there is anything else you might think of that I need to know." She holds out her hand to shakes Sabine's in a goodbye

"Of course," Sabine says and grabs her hand.

Doing so, a feeling of dread fills Caroline, something is really wrong here, she just can't let Sabine know that she feels it. She gives the witch her best miss Mystic Falls smile and keeps smiling as she leaves the area.

While she walks away, she does her best to relax, which obviously doesn't work since she jumps when she hears a voice beside her. "Everything alright?"

"Kol!" she exclaims upset and brings her hand to her heart, she had almost forgotten that he would be waiting for her outside. "Don't do that." She takes a deep breath, trying once again to calm herself.

"Sorry, did something happen?" he looks her over, to make sure that she's okay."

She shakes her head. "No, I, this whole place makes me feel sick." The feeling of suffocating and being torn apart is back. "Can we just get back to the plantation?" when she now looks towards him, she notices that he is caring something that he didn't have before. "What's that?"

He holds up what looks like a stuffed toy. "I got bored, so I took a trip through town, it's for Kaiden." He holds it out for her to take. "Kids like these things, right?"

She can't help but laugh. "They do," she answers him and takes it. A blond wolf whose eyes are staring back at her. It does make her wonder what Kaiden's wolf form might look like one day, and that she would like to see what Klaus wolf looks like.


	20. All that we can learn

**I'm letting you all know that there won't be an update next week since I'm going to work at a summer camp, so next chapter will be up in two weeks time. Hope you enjoy this one, until then.**

 **All that we can learn**

She has to wonder if this is the reason that the Mystic Falls gang manage to survive her family because they have an immense amount of luck. Aaron had been able to invite them to the Whitmore house, apparently, he's the owner, who could have thought. Thereafter she had compelled him to forget them and leave their vicinity.

They aren't sure what they are after, or what they would even be able to find, why would anyone leave information about secret vampire experiments lying around anyway, she wonders. While she goes through one of the bookcases with Damon, Stefan seems to have gotten stuck in front of a photograph, he has been staring at it for several minutes now.

"You do remember that we are here to find a secret lab, right." Or have that already slipped his mind. "As long as it isn't behind that picture, I would prefer if you help us."

"I think it's Elena's dad." He says pointing to one of the men in the photo.

Both she and Damon stops what they are doing and goes to see if he could be right, not that she has any idea what Elena's dad looked like, but it's something of interest. "Does that mean that he was a part of the secret society?" she asks the brothers.

Stefan picks up his phone to take a picture of the photograph. "Maybe, but we should show it to her and Bonnie."

"Yeah, because Elena will definitely remember if her dad ever mentioned Augustine while he lived," Damon says annoyed. "We should find that lab now." He goes back to searching through the bookcase.

"Can I help you?" they hear a voice behind them and turn towards a blond man that is walking down o flight of stairs.

Rebekah leans towards Stefan to whisper to him. "That's him, right?" she asks, and he nods.

As she said, this group of people have an incredible gift of being lucky. Using her vampire speed, she moves behind Wes and hits him hard enough to knock him unconscious. "What now?" do they have a plan or are they expecting her to do everything.

The brothers look between one another. "Blondie did mention a personal lab of his here on campus," Damon says with a smile, and she is just pleased that they can come up with something on their own.

* * *

It's unusually quiet when he arrives at the mansion, considering that Katherine has been stuck with his sibling for quite a while now, he expected there to be some commotion. To his surprise, there is barely a sound at all throughout the house.

He announces his presence, asking if anyone is home, or have they all left for something this day, he starts suspecting it since it takes some time before Katherine and Nadia shows themselves. "Elijah you're back," Katherine says with a smile. "Please say that you have found something."

His search for answers about the Travelers didn't give as much as he had hoped, but he hasn't returned empty-handed. Though there is something of greater importance that he would like to know about first. "Where are everyone?"

Katherine is looking a bit confused at the question. "They didn't tell you?" she wonders, and he shakes his head. "Klaus and Caroline left for New Orleans; their witch needed some help," she explains.

"New Orleans?" why would his brother decide to return to the city they had once called home. "I assume the brought Kaiden with them?"

"Thankfully, I don't think I could stand having him here," Katherine exclaims.

He would have liked to know beforehand that they left town and the whole reason as to why. For his brother to just leave Mystic Falls for New Orleans, he suspects that it is serious. "Is Rebekah with them?" he realizes that she hasn't mentioned his sister.

Katherine shrugs. "No idea, haven't seen her today."

He looks to Nadia, maybe she knows something, but she shakes her head. "Sorry, but I try to avoid her, after our bad start." He will have to try and contact her later to find out where she is.

Before he lets them know what he has found he moves to his office. What he has to tell will hopefully bring them closer to finding a way of stopping whatever the Travelers may have planned.

He seats himself behind the desk and lays a few papers in front of him. "This is the information the witches could give me." He informs them.

Before he can continue, they have already started to read what they say. "What about this?" Nadia asks and hands him one of the papers. "Some of them mention this Gemini coven, as a place to get answers."

He had investigated that already and it was what he was planning on telling them. "I searched the area the witches said they were known to stay. What I found was an open field, or that is what they wanted me to believe." He explains to confused looks. "There was a spell over the house, making it invisible to the naked eye unless you were to actually move within the spell itself."

"So, did you find anything out?" Katherine asks annoyed. "Because I'm not in the mode for sitting around waiting for you to get to the point."

He nods and gives her a paper he hadn't put on the desk yet. "Joshua Parker, that was the man I meet in the house, he told me to find two of his children that are just an hour away from here, at Whitmore College."

"And everything goes back to that group of friends." Katherine mumbles. "Why I'm I not surprised. Well, let's go talk to these," she looks down on the paper. "Oliva and Lucas."

They will, he thinks, but not yet. "I was planning on speaking with miss Gilbert and Bennett, perhaps they can help us find the twins and speak with them first."

* * *

They have secured Wes in his lab were Damon is finding pleasure in the possibilities that have revealed themselves of how to get some answers. So far, she has understood that they involve a lot of contagious diseases that are being kept in the lab.

Stefan had left them to tell Elena and Bonnie what happened and what they have found out, which really is nothing. It is at least easier to only do this part with the Salvatore that won't mind getting his hands dirty.

The first thing that is asked when Wes finally wakes up is what they want. "I want to save my friend and win back my girlfriends affection," Damon starts saying. "but unfortunately, I can't do that until I get a bunch of answers out of you." He takes a tray with vials on it from a cooler.

"Careful with those!" Wes tells him.

Damon holds the tray up for him to see. "These?" he asks mockingly. "What? I mean, we're on a college campus, right? Full of students? I mean, I can't imagine an M.D. with a bunch of infectious diseases just lying around."

"M.D. PhD. I'm a researcher." Wes corrects him.

The two vampires look between each other. "Doesn't matter how many doctorates you have, you're here to answer some questions." She tells him and moves to make sure he isn't going anywhere.

"Why don't we start with a simple one, what do use all of this for?" he gestures to the whole room. When he doesn't get an answer, he changes tactics. "We're going to play a little game," he picks up one of the vials. "where I inject you with whatever the hell "necrotizing fasciitis" is."

"It's a flesh-eating bacteria." Both she and Wes answer him at the same time.

The reaction from Damon is to stare at her and she figures that he didn't think she would know the answer. "I'm over a thousand years old, I have had the time to play nurse." She comments and shifts the focus back to Wes. "We were about to get some answers."

Damon looks towards Wes with a smile. "So, I'm going to inject you with this and if you answer me truthfully, I'm going to give you some of my delicious vampire blood and we'll heal you on up. If you lie, we're just gonna have to see how much flesh these little guys can eat." He explains and jabs the needle in Wes' arm.

He then moves to look through the rest of the vials, if there is anything else with possible painful conditions. "First question. The vampire that killed the girl here on campus, is his name Enzo." He picks up one of the vials. "Rabies. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

They are waiting for Wes to decide if he will answer them or not, and in her boredom, Rebekah decides to look through one of the other coolers. This one contains blood bags. "What are the numbers for?" she asks holding one of them up.

Damon takes it from her reading the number out loud. "12144?" he sounds surprised. "Let me change my question, why did you have Enzo to kill the girl." He then says.

"I would like to know what you just figured out," Rebekah says, pointing to the blood bag. "Especially when I helped you figure it out."

He sighs and throws the bag back to her. "It's Enzo's number, we all had them." He looks back towards Wes. "Are you going to answer." He holds up the syringe with rabies in it, prepared to inject him with it too.

"She got too curious." He blurts out. "She was a patient of Dr. Gilbert and when she started suspecting what we were doing, she enrolled herself at Whitmore and got a bit to close to our experiment."

"She found Enzo in his cell." Rebekah surmises and Wes nods. "So, you didn't send him after her?" not that it makes what they are doing any better, but still, they don't send vampires to kill human college students.

"Being clueless to what a starving vampire will do around fresh human blood, I'm guessing she wasn't careful enough." He tells them and she does believe him.

"Where is Enzo?" Damon asks, still wanting answers to his question. "And don't worry, we have a bunch of diseases to go through if you don't want to answer." He says before injecting him with rabies as well.

* * *

When she and Kol arrive back at the plantation, the house is quiet. She can feel Klaus presence in the house, or more precisely their bedroom, but he isn't making any sounds. Separating from Kol she goes to see if Klaus is even awake.

The wolf that Kol gave her is still in her hand as she enters the bedroom where Klaus is laying on the bed with a sleeping Kaiden on his chest. The sight makes her smile and she stays for a while in the doorway, taking in the peacefulness.

It's when Klaus notice that she is there that she moves towards the bed. "How did it go with the witches?" he asks her.

"It went fine." She answers, laying down beside him, she can go into more details tomorrow. "Kol got something for Kaiden." She holds up the wolf. "I think it's were suiting."

Klaus takes the wolf from her, looking at it like it's the most interesting thing he has ever seen. She can't exactly explain his look, but there is something with the wolf that has truly caught his interest and she can't understand what.

Maybe he is just surprised that Kol would get a stuffed animal for Kaiden, but he doesn't look surprised. Sometimes she does wish that she could read his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

He gives her a sad smile. "How do you feel about it?"

How does she feel about what? That Kol got a stuffed animal, that they are in New Orleans, maybe it's about his and Kol's fight of Klaus leaving Cyrena with Marcel, there is a lot of things for her to have an opinion about. If it's the last thing, she does agree with Kol, that they shouldn't just leave her hanging there, but she doesn't know the whole situation, so she isn't planning on arguing about it.

But she doesn't think that his question has to do with any of those things. "You're going to need to elaborate if you want an answer." She says.

He holds up the wolf in front of her. "How do you feel about the werewolf curse?" she wasn't expecting him to ask about that.

They have never really spoken about it, and she has never thought about it either, to be honest. It's a part of her son's life and that's it, he's a part werewolf and she has nothing against it. Having known that they exist for almost as long as she has known about witches and vampires, it's a part of her life and she has never questioned it.

She knows she has to give Klaus an answer and she doesn't want it to come out wrong. "Are you worried that I will have something against it?" she chooses to ask him.

He sighs. "I haven't really thought about it before now." He looks at their son. "The curse is a part of me and because of that, it's a part of Kaiden. I know that there are those that don't look favourably on it."

"I'm sorry." She says and can feel how he tenses up. Maybe he expects her to say that she doesn't like it, that she wishes it wasn't a part of there life, but that couldn't be further from the truth. "I'm sorry for what your mother did to you." She tells him.

"That's not something you…" he starts but she won't let him finish.

"I have nothing against the werewolf curse." She makes clear and grabs a hold of one of his hands. "Do I wish that Kaiden never ends up in a situation where he takes a life, of course, but I do that as a mother." She never wants to see her son in danger. "But if it happens, then we will both be here to help him through it."

A single tear makes it way down Klaus' cheek. "Thank you." He says and moves her hand to his lips to kiss it.

She gives him a smile; he will never have to worry that she will look down on that part of their son's life. "There is one thing though, something I would ask of you." She says hesitantly. "If he does kill someone and has to turn on a full moon, I can't be there."

"Can I ask why?" she expected him to.

Before answering she takes a deep breath. "I help Tyler the first time he went through it." It was all so new for them, there was no way she was going to let him go through all that on his own. "I hated that there was nothing I could do to help with his pain and having to see my own son go through that…" she isn't certain she could handle that. "So, if you could handle the turning part, that would be great."

They both watch their sleeping son, unaware of what his parents are talking about, the thing that is being discussed. The possibility of horrors that might lay in his future and the both of them hoping that he can stay innocent for as long as possible.


	21. Right under our noses

**Here's the next chapter as promised, hope you guys like it and let me know what you think.**

 **Right under our noses**

It didn't take long before Wes admitted where he had moved Enzo to after Megan had found him. Annoying enough, they have to return to Mystic Falls and Dr. Gilberts old clinic, he was a lot closer to them before they decided to go to the college.

The only thing left now is the discussion they are having about what to do with Wes, they will either empty him of vervain and make him forget all of this or kill him. They have almost decided upon killing him when Damon's phone rings.

Elena apparently has something to say about the situation, and what Rebekah can hear of the conversation, she would like them to keep him alive since he's the last remaining family that Aaron has.

Even with all her memories gone Elena is still a goody two shoe. "Do we really think Elena is the best person to make the decisions here?" she asks Damon once he has ended the phone call.

He looks a bit hesitantly. "Well I'm trying to convince her that I'm worthy of her time, and succeeding at the moment might I add, but I also know that people like him won't just stop because we let him go." So, he wants him dead but doesn't want to upset Elena.

Funny enough, that might be something she can arrange by taking a page out of Elijah's book. "You promised to not kill him?" she asks, and he nods. "But I didn't." before Damon can react, she has already broken Wes' neck. "Now she can be angry with me," which she doesn't care about either way. "And you don't have to worry about him continuing doing vampire experiments."

"And how were you thinking that the rest of the Augustine society won't learn about this?" he wonders.

She gives him a look, thinking that he's an idiot. "After a thousand years, you don't think I know how to clean up after myself." She's rather insulted, she's usually the one that has to clean up after her brothers as well when they can't be bothered. "For now, we hide his body, save your friend and then I will deal with it." It's not like she wants to end up on the wrong side of Caroline if the blond gets back only to learn that her college experience has been ruined, though it might just get Klaus in a good mood.

* * *

Both Klaus and Kol were told about the information the witches gave her, at the same time she made it clear that she believes they need to complete the harvest. She might not fully trust them, but with the feeling the city gave her, something needs to be done.

Early in the morning, they all went their separate ways. Klaus is going to see if he can get more information from Marcel, while Kol is keeping an eye on the goings-on in the city, especially what the witches are up to.

Caroline herself has invited Tyler to the plantation to let him explain what has happened to the werewolf pack in the area, she just never expected him to show up with Hayley in tow. "What is she doing here?" she asks, confused, to say the least.

Tyler gives her a sheepish smile. "She was her searching before me, it's her pack, apparently." He explains to her.

Hayley appears to be as annoyed over the situation as Caroline is, it's at least something. "I tried to convince him that we could do this without you, but he wouldn't listen." Hayley is glaring at Tyler as she speaks.

She does her best to not let her annoyance sound in her voice, not that she succeeds though. "Why don't you just explain the problem." She guides them into the living room and gestures for them to sit on the couch while she takes an armchair.

The two werewolves look to one another before Tyler starts explaining why they need her help. "As I said on the phone, the wolfs have a curse on them that reverses the werewolf curse, they are only human during a full moon, or those that are left since the slaughter a few decades back." He sighs. "There's this vampire that rules New Orleans, he's supposed to be behind it."

"Marcel?" she questions.

"Have you meet him?" Tyler asks her then. "Because we barely dare to get close to the city since out kind are forbidden to enter it."

She shakes her head. "No, I haven't met him, but Klaus has some sort of history with him." One he still hasn't shared with her. "How would they know that you're werewolves?" can Davina sense that too.

Hayley starts to hesitantly pull down the shoulder of her shirt to show a birthmark that she has on her back. "It's supposed to be a mark that proves you're a part of this pack."

It does sound horrible what has happened to the wolves, and she does want to help, she really does, she's just not certain of how. "This curse, I assume a witch cast it and if that's the case, I'm not sure if I can do anything that will make it better."

"Why not?" Tyler asks. "After everything you have done, curing both me and Silas, you made Elena turn her humanity back on and helped Bonnie ger rid of all that dark magic."

She takes a deep breath before answering him. "One, I could cure both of you because I took the cure. Two, what I did to Elena made her lose her memories, and three, when I helped Bonnie, I let nature guide me, after that it was Bonnie herself with Cyrena and Kol that did all the hard work of getting her back on the right path." When it comes to this curse, she has absolutely no idea of where to start.

"So you can't help us with anything," Tyler says upset and Hayley is looking gleefully at her.

"I didn't say that." She points out. "I can talk to the witches, see if they might be able to help." she hopes that they would be willing to do her that favour.

Tyler does calm down a bit. "How can we trust the witches, if they helped Marcel curse the wolves in the first place?" well she would have to be certain that she trusts them to begin with. "And it doesn't surprise me that he has a history with Klaus, Marcels' almost just as bad." Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that.

It might be better to keep quiet but considering who is sitting in the room with them, she isn't just going to let Tyler keep judging Klaus like everything he does is evil. "And you are here with Hayley, why don't we keep the accusations of past actions to a minimum before we truly start judging the people in each other's lives."

She doesn't get a response from Tyler, who seems to respect what she is saying, Hayley on the other hand. "I did what I did to find my family, and we aren't here to judge me." Perhaps not, but she would love to do so. "Tyler said that if you couldn't help, you knew a powerful witch that could."

So now he would be okay with getting Cyrenas help. "Didn't you have a witch of your own." She hisses back. "And Cyrena isn't available to help." explaining to them why is just going to take to long and she has no interest in wasting any energy on it.

Before they can say anything else, noise can be heard from upstairs in Kaiden's nursery, he has woken up and she almost breathes a sigh of relief. Never before has she been this happy about her sons crying.

"Give me a minute." She excuses herself from them, needing a break to collect herself before they can continue and the fact that Kaiden needs her is the best excuse she could get.

* * *

They need all the information they can get, and that is the only reason Klaus has agreed to talk to Marcel while Caroline is meeting Tyler. He hates the idea that the werewolf knows where they are staying, there is nothing really keeping him out at the moment.

He did try to convince her to wait until him or Kol could stay at the plantation with Kaiden, but she wouldn't hear it. No matter how much she tries to tell him that Tyler isn't a threat, he won't believe it, he did, after all, threaten their son. He hopes to be able to convince her that just because they were friends once doesn't mean that they still are.

For now, he better focus on the conversation ahead of him, to make sure it stays as civilised as possible, between him and his old friend. It wouldn't surprise him if it doesn't, considering the things he wants to talk about, if he has thought Marcel well, then he won't want to reveal how he keeps the city under control.

Marcel had agreed to meet him at a bar instead of his place, and he can see his protégé through the window before he enters. "A picturesque little place you have chosen." He says and takes the seat opposite Marcel.

As an answer to why he chose this place, Marcel points to a blond woman sitting at one of the tables further in. "A toy, meal or genuine interest?" Klaus asks him.

The look Marcel gives him says the last. "She's a work in progress." He won't say anything, considering how he chased after Caroline. "But you wanted to talk about something."

He hums and gives the waiter that has come over his order before he lets Marcel know what this is about. "You wanted to know more about the witch you are keeping prisoner, I would like to know your side of a certain story, why don't we help each other out." He suggests.

"And what story would that be?" Marcel asks.

"How you got control over the witches." He would gladly get some details about Davina to, but he's not going to mention that.

Marcel is looking hesitantly. "What do you get out of this?"

Klaus answers him with a smirk. "If you agree to my proposal, you'll find out." Not that he expects Marcel to trust a word he says about why he believes New Orleans is dying, but still, he won't lie. "What will it be?" he asks and gets his drink from the waiter

Leaning back in his chair, Marcel gives him a smile of his own. "You first, who is this witch both you and your brother want to save."

The question now is how much he does have to reveal. "She came into our lives a bit over a year ago." He starts explaining. "Honestly, she annoyed me to no end." She still does at times. "But she did give me something that I'm going to be eternally grateful for."

"Don't stop there, what do you have to thank her for?" Marcel questions.

He can't say Kaiden, to name his son, he doesn't trust the society that Marcel has built her to let it get out that he has a weakness. "She gave me the chance to do right." He decides to say, thinking about how he failed with Marcel.

"Not much of an answer." Marcel points out and downs his drink. "I assume your brother has told you about the situation in the city, about how this Marjorie," he says her name with a hint of a question to it. "talked to the witches, offered them her help, so you have probably heard about the harvest." He nods. "The only thing you need to know is that they have lied to everyone and I'm only protecting those who need it."

"I think I'm the one to decide what I need to know." he doesn't want him to stop there.

Annoyingly enough Marcel gets a grin on his face like he suddenly has the upper hand. "That is the information your answers gave you, if you want to know more, tell me this, Davina has been sensing a very different sort of magic than that of the New Orleans witches ever since you arrived in town, she can't tell where it comes from only that it has to do with nature itself, maybe you know something."

Please don't tell him that Caroline is in danger. "Why would I know anything about it?" what would happen if he learned about Caroline like this.

"Why wouldn't you?" he isn't wrong. "Just know that if this magic she is sensing starts to appear to be a problem, these conversations of ours won't be so civilised." That's a two-way street, if Caroline ever gets in danger because of Marcel, he won't hesitate to fight back.

* * *

Back in the small town of Mystic Falls, Rebekah is ready to be down with this. It has given her something to do, sure, but the group of friends she has been forced to deal with really knows how to get on her nerves.

Though she would like to know more about the Augustine society, how they got into vampire experiments and why. She could understand them studying her kind to advance human medicine, it's a noble goal, they could just have gone about it differently, maybe not using vampires as test subjects against their will.

The old Gilbert clinic looks more abandoned than she expected, nothing even hints to the fact that someone has used it for, well anything, in a very long time. The outside is plain, and the windows covered, while the inside has a thick cover of dust over everything.

They make their way downstairs to the basement, the most likely place for someone to hide a secret lab. When they get stopped by a pair of locked doors, they start thinking that they are on the right track.

Damon uses most of his vampire strength to try and get them opened, without much luck, they barely move. Obviously, Wes has made sure that vampires won't come and go as they like, and she has to help him for them to get through.

The doors come off with a loud bang, if there are to be any kind of security here, it would be alarmed to their presence now, so when they see that the room inside is near empty, only one man laying tied to a table in the middle of the room the relax a bit.

"Enzo." She hears Damon whisper and stays behind as he moves to free his old friend. "I thought you were dead."

"Unfortunately, I survived," Enzo says with anger lacing his voice. "No thanks to you though." He adds and when he is freed, he jumps off the table only to take a firm grip around Damon's throat. "And during my captivity, the only thing I have thought of has been the pleasure of being the one to kill you."

Before something else can happen, Rebekah grabs a hold of Enzo, making sure he lets go of Damon, before shoving him against a wall. "Now, I'm not Damon's biggest fan, but is this really how you thank your saviour." She lets go of him but keep a watchful eye on him.

"Did he tell you how it came that I was left behind on my own?" even if he speaks to her, he keeps his furious glare on Damon.

She shrugs. "Honestly, I didn't care enough to listen." When Enzo gets closer to Damon, she moves to stop him. "And I have nothing against it if you two tries to kill each other down here but is it really such a wise thing to attack one of the few people you might know out there." Once more she releases him. "Plus, what's to say that you would win, and then you have thrown away your freedom just for a little bit of revenge against the one person that decided you were worth saving when he learned that you could be alive." She turns away from them to leave the room. "In any case, I have a corps to clean up." She adds before leaving the two to sort out their problems.

* * *

There's no doubt about it, she has stayed away from the werewolves down stair longer than she should have, but Hayley really knew how to annoy her, so she hasn't felt like she wanted to get back to them. It doesn't help either that Tyler seemed to believe that she could just wave her hand and fix everything.

Instead of continuing to argue with them she has decided on avoidance and is walking around in the nursery with Kaiden in her arms. She knows that she has to join them again at some point, she would just like to wait as long as possible before she does it.

When she hears footsteps on the stairs, she starts to realize that it isn't just her patience she would have to consider, theirs appear to have been shorter than hers and she can soon she Tyler. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought Hayley." He says as he comes into the nursery. "She left if that helps." He then adds.

It helps a bit, she thinks. "I wish I knew how to help you." She really means that she hates that she doesn't have any answers for him. "And I will do everything in my power to find out how to break the curse, but I can't promise anything."

Tyler gives her a smile. "Thank you." He closes the distance between them and looks to Kaiden. "He's adorable." He says and makes some baby sounds to Kaiden. "I'm sorry for how I reacted after you told me."

"It's not like I didn't understand why you got angry." She more or less expected him to react badly, maybe not going after Klaus but still, with their background, she wasn't surprised. "Just don't ruin this second chance you've been given."

"I'm doing my best." and she guesses that that's the only thing she can ask of him.

Both of them is looking to Kaiden who has started to gurgle. "Dada." Comes out of his mouth and while Tyler seems to find it cute, it gets Caroline to tense up.

She can feel his presence and it's the completely wrong time for him to get back. "You should leave." She says to Tyler who is looking surprised at her.

When she told Klaus about her plans for the day, he hadn't been happy that she invited Tyler, it just so happened that no one had any better idea of how she could meet with Tyler when she had to look after Kaiden as well, so he had to give in.

She always expected that she and Tyler would have finished before Klaus made it back so that they wouldn't have to see each other, now instead, her wish to avoid the werewolves for awhile only caused him to come back while Tyler is in the nursery.

The surprise and confusion that has been on Tyler's face disappear as he can hear the footsteps that comes towards them and he does make the wise decision of planning to leave, it's just a bit too late and he runs into Klaus as he is to leave the room. "What are you doing here?" Klaus' voice isn't happy.

"I'm just saying goodbye to Caroline." He explains himself before making his way passed Klaus. "Call me if you find anything out." He asks her before leaving them and to her relief, the only thing Klaus does is staring daggers at him.

When she and Klaus are alone, she places Kaiden in the crib before the two of them leaves the room. It's obvious that he wants to argue, and she isn't about to do so in front of their son. Maybe she should have told Tyler to stay downstairs.

She just about manages to close the door before Klaus lets her know how little he likes what just happened. "What was he doing in Kaidens nursery?" he asks angerly.

Before answering she takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "As he said, he was saying goodbye." He sighs, knowing that it doesn't actually matter to Klaus what he was doing there, only that he was in the room. "Kaiden woke up during our conversation and I had to look after him." Can't they just leave it there?

"And you thought it was okay to let him anywhere near our son!" Klaus exclaims. "Do I have to remind you that he actually threatened Kaiden."

Why can't they have normal conversations and arguments instead of those that are about who has threatened who? "Klaus nothing happened."

"What's to say that something wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come home?" he asks.

Is he serious right now? "You don't think I'm capable of protecting our son?" just the thought of him thinking that is making her upset.

He shakes his head. "That's not what I'm saying, you just have the ability to forgive and not suspect your friends of doing something wrong."

"Well, maybe you have the ability to suspect everyone." She fires back. "And I trust Tyler, not just because he's my friend, but because I know that he won't harm an innocent child. He won't hurt my son."

"Your son?" Klaus questions her. "Have you suddenly forgotten that he's ours." She shakes her head and tries to tell him that she didn't mean it that way, but he won't let her. "Or maybe that's why you trust him because you don't care about the hatred that he holds for me and that Kaiden is at the moment my biggest weakness."

"I know that he's…"

"Because that is what this has been right, you are staying with me until I make one mistake, like before you're the distraction and if I want to see my son, I have to play by your rules." He moves closer to her, threatening in a way, even if she doesn't feel like she is in any danger. "I'm expendable and you will just let Tyler or someone else take my place when it suits you."

She definitely hasn't missed this side of Klaus, but if he is to act like a child with a tantrum then she won't even try to be nice right now. "Tyler has every right to hate, you, so has my friends and me, but I don't and trust me, Klaus, if I wanted you out of Kaiden's life we wouldn't be here." But she would never do it, not unless she truly believed he was a danger to him, and she doesn't. "And when I say that Tyler won't hurt Kaiden because he's my son, that doesn't mean that he isn't ours just that the fact that he is part me means that the part of him that is you will matter less to Tyler, and he won't screw up this chance I've given him."

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true, Kaiden was your son when he threatened him the first time."

"I know that, but you seem to believe that you can't be wrong under any circumstances" why does he have to make this so hard. "Or will the sky come falling down if Niklaus Mikaelson suddenly misjudges someone?"

"That's not what I'm saying, luv." He almost growls. "Just that I have a say in our son's life, and I don't trust Tyler, and neither should you."

So now he wants to decide how she should think. "You don't have to trust him, but I do."

"Why, how can you possibly trust him after everything he has done." Like Klaus is completely innocent, he does seem to forget his ill deeds in their past.

Frustrated and done with the conversation, wishing for it to end, she doesn't even think about what she is saying anymore. "Because he isn't you." She throws out only realizing after how bad that sounds.


	22. The panic only grows

**The panic only grows**

"Klaus, Klaus! Please stop." She's hurrying after Klaus down the stairs his goal the front door. She knows there is no way for her to force him to stay, if he really is determined to leave the house, he's both stronger and faster than her. The only thing she has to use is her words and that is what got her into this situation in the first place, so she doesn't truly trust them at the moment.

The fact that he, for now, haven't been using his supernatural abilities means that she makes it to the front door before he can open it and she grabs his arm to try and turn him towards her. "Let me explain." She begs him.

"I think you have said enough." He growls back freeing his arm from her grip. "Obviously, you trust Tyler more than me."

"I never said that." Why did she have to open her mouth, to begin with, and why does he have to misconstrue her words. "Let's talk about this because that is not what I meant."

"No, because it did sound like you don't trust me with Kaiden." She can see golden spots in his eyes, normally she finds them incredibly beautiful, now she just hates why they are there.

She takes a deep breath trying to sound more secure at the moment then she is. "What I said was that Tyler isn't you, that has nothing to do with whether I trust you or not." It's as far away from her thoughts as they can come, there has never been a thought in her head that has been afraid that Klaus would hurt their son.

He shakes his head and opens the door. "Trust, that was all our argument was about." He says before disappearing from her sight.

"Klaus!" she shouts after him, feeling her how her cheeks are getting wet. How did this go so wrong, everything was fine, they were good, so how can a few words make it feel like everything is falling apart.

As much as she hates this, her being sad and maybe a bit broken, she's angry. Angry that he won't let her explain, that he must assume the worst and just leave. Why can't he for once choose to not press the self-destruct button?

When she hears how Kaiden has started crying again she feels like punching something, she doesn't have the energy for this right now. She wants to chase after Klaus, fix this, but she can't leave her son, he needs her.

Closing the door that Klaus left open she sighs, hoping that he will return soon, that he isn't planning on just giving up on them, that this isn't the moment where he thinks they have reached their end, where he is reminded how his belief that nothing can last forever.

Soon after the door is closed, she can hear the winds picking up, a storm seems to be approaching them, another thing for her to worry about. Making her way up the sound of raindrops hitting the roof and winds can be heard and she is starting to feel warm.

The painful feeling from New Orleans starts filling her, she thought that she wouldn't feel it this strongly so far from centrum. She starts having a hard time breathing, it's even worse than before.

The ground starts shaking, with no idea of what is happening she is thinking of the one thing she can, the one thing that she can hold some sort of focus on, the sound of her son. She has to make it to him, make sure that he is safe. But with every step she takes it just gets worse and worse, her vision is getting blurry.

Darkness is surrounding her, soon she can't see a thing and the only thing she feels is her body being ripped apart. The last thing she can hear is her sons screams, and perhaps footsteps.

* * *

Deep down he knows that she didn't mean to hurt him, and maybe it would have been better to stay and let her explain. At the same time, he is worried about what he might say or do if he stayed, leaving just seemed easier.

He is angry, he won't ignore that, because it did hurt to be compared with Tyler and for her to put that scum above him. So far, he hasn't done anything that should have made her think like that, so why did she trust Tyler more than him. She should understand why he doesn't like the werewolf, his distrust of him, if he wants Tyler to stay away, she should accept that.

Furiously he slams his hand in a tree and growls. How come they travel to New Orleans, away from all her friends and family and it's here that they argue, because of Tyler. He always thought that it would be easier if her friends weren't always around, but apparently, it's enough with the most pathetic one of them.

He looks up at the star-filled sky and the crescent moon that is shining down on him. He needs a way to get rid of this frustration and anger, and even if parts of him will give her a real reason to hate him right now, he doesn't actually want to destroy their relationship. He can't lose her, her and his son.

The easiest thing would have been to make his way into New Orleans and drain someone of all their blood, to make himself feel as powerful as possible. He could find out what Marcel is up to, take a look at one of the parties his old protégé spoke of after their more important conversations had died down. It's just that he doesn't feel like it, and can he really have a good time in his old place while he knows Cyrena is hanging in torment underneath them.

The witch has really messed him up, he thinks and sighs. Wondering how his life might have been in this moment if Cyrena hadn't become a part of it. When she did show up, he wanted her out, he hated everything with her, now, he can't imagine a world where his son is never born. That only makes it worse that Caroline spoke like she didn't trust him with Kaiden.

The frustration refuses to disappear, and all the thinking is only making it worse. He needs to stop thinking, to let go and only focus on one thing. Sometimes he must say that he envies the young vampires' ability to just turn their emotions off, if only for a short while, but in this case, he might have something that will work even better.

It might be painful, but right now that could be just what he needs, it can't at least be worse than what he already feels, he thinks as he starts to take his clothes off. When it's over when he gets through the pain, he gets to run, he can follow his own instincts and ignore anything else, especially what just happened, and maybe when he turns back, the frustration will have left him.

* * *

At this point, he has really started to wonder why they are playing nice. When his brother and Caroline arrived, he hoped that they would get Cyrena away from Marcel fast, he never expected Klaus to just let her hang. Maybe that was his own mistake, maybe he should have understood that Marcel still meant a lot to his brother.

He himself has lost most of his patients, and it doesn't help that what they ask of him is to keep an eye on the witches, who aren't doing anything. They don't even trust him enough to give any information about how Marcel could interrupt their ritual and take Davina, he would also have liked to know why he would do such a thing.

Considering that Marcel needs the witches to help to make daylight objects and maybe for a spell now and again, making sure that they lose their magic doesn't seem like a smart move. It would also mean that one of the big tourist attractions would disappear, reducing the amount of blood there are for his people.

He really hopes that they can start to think of a plan to get Cyrena out and then clean up after the self-proclaimed king's mistakes. Maybe he can convince Caroline that they need to hurry, and she can, in turn, convince Klaus, that is if she is done with her conversation with the werewolf.

Approaching the house his hope dwindles somewhat, he can hear nothing but screams coming from Kaiden. He can feel a not forming in his stomach, something feels wrong and he prepares for danger, listening after anything that could be moving inside.

He can't feel anyone's presence and when he opens the door, he gets an eerie feeling. The first thing he notices is a body laying on the steps. Blond hair is the first real feature he notices of the person and worry fills him as he makes his way towards Caroline.

Keeping his attention on his surroundings he slowly sits down next to her. Hearing the calming sound of her heartbeat he starts looking after injuries, or if there is anything around them that would let him know that she has used her magic but noting. She seems unharmed and he can't understand what has caused her to fall unconscious.

When he moves to lift her up, he burns his hand by just touching her, she's boiling, like a fire is burning inside her. Whatever it is that has happened here, it scares him, he has never seen anything like this before. At this moment he regrets that he never asked Cyrena to tell him more about the powers she gave Caroline.

He takes a deep breath before lifting her up, doing his best to ignore the pains that he is feeling. As fast as he can he has made his way to her bedroom and places her on the bed. After that, he makes his way to the nursery to get a still screaming Kaiden and lifts him up as soon as his burns are healed.

He would really like to know what has happened here. "I wish you could talk." He says to Kaiden why trying to calm him down.

Unsure of what to do, he gets back to Caroline's bedroom and puts Kaiden down on the bed, next to his sleeping mum. Taking up his phone Kol plans on calling Klaus, maybe he can help, and at the very least he would probably like to know what is going on.

To both try and reach his brother an keep a small child calm is one of the hardest things he has done, and he only gets more worried when Klaus won't answer. It's completely the wrong time to ignore his calls, even if he's still with Marcel, he should ask after the fifth one, can't he understand that he's needed.

This is a problem he doesn't know how to solve and one he never thought he would have to. Caroline falling unconscious is something Klaus has to handle, and shouldn't he feel that she needs him, that he needs to get to her.

With light panic in his attempts to reach his brother he almost misses the sound of someone drawing for breath. He turns his head towards the sound a little too late to notice what is happening. The only thing he can see is something flashing in silver before he gets slammed against a wall.


	23. What happened

**What happened**

Confusion, worry, fear, the only thing she can feel right now is a complete sense of horror. She isn't aware of what's around her, or what is actually happening. The feeling of being ripped apart still fills her, and it feels like everything around her is dying.

The sound of someone crying breaks through her bubble, slowly she turns towards it. It's like she can't focus, she knows where the sound is coming from, she can see the person that is crying, but she can't remember who it is and it's like she's looking right through them.

She can feel something touching her and a calm sensation starts coming over her. The world is coming back in to focus again and she can see her son sitting in front of her on the bed. The bed? How did she end up on the bed? Because she remembers that she fell on the stairs and Kaiden was in his nursery.

A hope that Klaus came bake fills her but when she tries to find him, she can't, not even with her magic can she sense him, it's like something is blocking her, so who put her on the bed? Carefully she looks around the room again and now notices the man that is slumped against a wall.

Shit, she thinks and hurries to his side. "Kol, Kol!" she shakes him trying to get him to wake up. "Kol, what happened?"

Slowly he starts opening his eyes. "Caroline?" he says confused and looks around him. "You're okay." He notes while keeping a watchful eye around them. "Is anyone else here?" he then asks her, and she shakes her head.

"Who did this to you?" she helps him up from the floor.

"I don't know." He answers still looking for a possible threat. "The last thing I saw was something flashing in silver."

Oh god. "I'm sorry." She says and he looks confused at her. "You probably saw my eyes." She explains and sits down on the bed, putting Kaiden on her lap. "I was probably reacting to…" to what, she can't remember what happened.

Kol sits down next to her and places a hand on hers. "It's okay, good to know that there isn't any danger around, just remind me to never be around when you wake up." He jokes and it does make her feel better. "So, how did you end up unconscious on the stairs?"

She shrugs. "I don't really know." But she can guess that it was similar to what happened when the spirits tried to guide her to Kol in answer regarding Silas. "I heard a storm outside and there was an earthquake and then everything went black." She explains.

Kol is once again looking confused. "Caroline, there haven't been a storm, and definitely no earthquake." It doesn't surprise her that it wasn't real. "Do you remember anything else.

"No," she says, shaking her head. "But I didn't remember the first dream I had the last time either, and we could say that I was trying to stop this one from coming." She sighs. "But I would guess that this was a warning of what's to come."

"What do you need, to help you remember?" he asks. "And do you know where Nik is, I tried to reach him, but he won't answer his phone?"

She wishes she knew where he is, she at least knows why he isn't here and that's the best she can give Kol. "We had a fight." She explains and looks down at Kaiden, how could it go so wrong. "I said something I shouldn't have, or I should have thought a bit about how I said it."

"You know, on his worst days, the only thing you need to do to upset Nik is, well, exist, so don't worry, he will get over whatever you said." She hopes it can be solved that easily. "It's you, after all, he can't stay mad at you for long, and how bad can it be. What did you actually say to him?"

"That he isn't Tyler." She answers.

Kol raises an eyebrow in question. "The werewolf?" she nods. "That should be a compliment."

"Hey." She nudges him. "Tyler isn't that bad." And that was the problem. "And what I said, Klaus kind of misinterpreted as me trusting Tyler more than him, especially with Kaiden." It really came out wrong.

"Do you?" Kol asks and she shakes her head. "But knowing my brother he never gave you a chance to explain that." He surmises. "Well, if I know one thing then it's that by some miracle Nik actually wants to be a good father." Now it's her turn to look questioning at him. "He never really cared for children, or well there was this one time." He sighs and looks a bit sad. "Would you like to know about our past in New Orleans, how we meet Marcel?"

* * *

It has been a long day and Rebekah slightly regrets having killed Wes, just because she had to clean up after herself. She would have preferred to not have had to go back to Whitmore to deal with him, but it's done, and she can go back to ignoring the girl's college.

When she gets back to the mansion the first thing, she notices is Elijah's car that is standing in the driveway. It does lighten her mode some, him being back means that she doesn't have to handle Katherine and Nadia any longer. Maybe she can disappear for a few days and move back into her place, just to get away from everyone.

But first, she should find out if her brother has found anything of use. Not that she cares about the doppelgänger's safety, but she knows that Elijah does, and she would like to know that they can at least keep Caroline safe from the Travelers.

She finds Elijah in his office, and he is ending a call as she is making her way in. "We are grateful for your help, please inform us if they are willing to speak with us." She clears her throat to let him know that she is there as he hangs up. "Rebekah." He greats her.

"You're back." she points out. "Did you find anything?" she then asks, and he points her to a pile of papers on the desk.

At the top is information about a coven that would have answers for them, so he has found something at least. If they can get closer to a solution it would be welcomed and after that, they could just go back to relaxing before the next trouble arises. What she isn't pleased to read though is the fact that their answer might be at Whitmore.

She sighs and holds the paper up in front of him. "Seriously, what is it with that school?" she thought that she was done with it. "I won't be going back there so don't ask for my help with this." She makes absolutely clear to him.

"That was never my plan." He explains to her. "My call was with miss Gilbert and miss Bennett, they are willing to help when I explained that this could help protect Caroline and all they would have to do is finding Olivia or Lucas Parker."

"How kind of them." She says, wondering if they would have been so willing if it didn't concern Caroline. "Maybe you would like to know that Caroline and Nik left for New Orleans."

He nods. "Katerina told me." He answers her. "Do you know how they are doing?" she shakes her head; no, they haven't actually heard from them since they left.

* * *

It did help to shut everything out and just run through the bayou, he was able to let go of most of the things that weighed on him. Not that, that means that he is ready to speak with Caroline about what happened yet, but he does know that they need to have that conversation at some point.

When he returns back to the plantation the first thing he notices is that Caroline and Kol are talking. "I used to love spending time with the witches here, even if one of them did lock me out of my own playhouse when I upset her." his brother is saying. "Though there were long periods of time when Nik was being an arse and put me in a box because, according to him, I ruined his life in some way."

"Are you trying to convince me that you were innocent in all of your arguments." He hears Caroline say in a laughing ton. "Because I doubt it."

"Once he and Elijah used the dagger on me after I put on a play." He doesn't like where Kol is taking the conversation, what right does he have to tell her about their time in New Orleans. "All I wanted was to see Hamlet being played as realistic as possible."

"You had the actors kill each other," Klaus says upset as he enters the room, looking angerly at his brother.

To his annoyance, Kol only grins. "Like I said realistic." Kol gets up from the bed he's been sitting on. "And let's be honest, that wasn't the problem, what you didn't like was that I let little human Marcel watch." He adds before leaving the room.

"Kol, wait." Caroline stops him. "Could you take Kaiden back to the nursery so that Klaus and I can talk undisturbed." Without really saying anything Kol does as she asks.

He wasn't planning on talking to her, but since he entered the room, he doesn't have much of a choice right now and only waits for Kol to leave them before he starts with his own questions. "What has he told you." He doesn't need his brother to meddle and make things worse.

"It doesn't matter, Klaus, there is something else, something more important that we need to talk about." She closes the distance between them and grabs his hand. "I think the spirits tried to speak to me, I fainted, but I don't remember anything."

Worried he looks her over making sure that she isn't hurt. There isn't any visible damage at least, but he can feel her tension. "What do you need?" he asks, hoping he can help her in some way.

She shrugs. "I don't know, sleep, or just hope that they try to reach me again." She sighs. "I also need to apologise for what I said before. I trust you, Klaus, especially with Kaiden." She moves her free hand to his cheek. "I have never been worried that you would hurt him in any way."

He does know that, but he can't just let it go that she compared him to Tyler. "So, what did you actually mean then?" he asks and takes her hand from his cheek. "How can you trust Tyler with our son just because he isn't me?"

"Because even if I hate it, I know that you would hurt a child if it meant that it would cause your enemies harm." He removes his gaze from her as she speaks, she's right and he doesn't regret the things he has done, nor does he feel ashamed over it, but he does want to keep that part of his life away from her. "Or am I wrong?" she asks almost a bit hopeful.

He shakes his head. "No, you're not wrong." And if he were to tell her what he has done, he isn't sure she could handle it, how he could compel a parent to harm their own child, even kill them. "But that doesn't mean that Tyler won't hurt Kaiden." He points out to her.

"You know how to hurt people, which means that you know how they can hurt you. I promise to not let Tyler anywhere near Kaiden if it makes you feel better, but I will keep helping him save the wolf-pack." She tells him.

He didn't expect her to offer that so easily, he thought that she was going to debate it with him since she hasn't exactly been easy to get to let go of some parts of her old life, so getting this win, he won't test her. It's not that he doesn't want her to help the werewolf, he just doesn't like that it involves Tyler.

Giving her a smile, he thanks her and lift her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Thanks for letting me be paranoid."

"Just a bit," she says and laughs. "There is one more thing we should discuss." She then adds and he groans in frustration, why can't they just have a quiet moment for just them right now. "Whatever the spirits tried to tell me, I know that we need to get Cyrena out, I need her help."

"What do you expect us to do, she doesn't want us to use violence." He says frustrated.

"You could speak to your old protégé or son." So Kol did tell her that part. "Why didn't you want to tell me about your past with Marcel?"

He doesn't really know, maybe he just wanted to keep that part of his past in, well, the past. He wanted to start over with her without having to be reminded of his failure the first time he was a father. But that doesn't matter any longer since Kol has already told her their story.

When he makes a fist, showing some of the anger he has for his brother at the moment, Caroline grabs it with her hands. "I don't care that you had a son, Klaus. You had a long life before I was even born and that you took care of Marcel, adopted him in a way, there is nothing wrong with that."

"I failed him in every way, Caroline." He explains to her. "I thought he was dead before Kol told me he still lived." He sighs and pulls her to him. "Whatever my reason for not telling you was, can't we just let it be and solve the problems we have and then return home."

She laughs at his words. "You want to return to Mystic Falls?" when she says it like that, he hesitates a bit, but yes, he wants to return to their weird normal. "But fine, first step we'll get Cyrena out. If you would like I could introduce you so you can talk to him yourself." He suggests. "But can we wait until the sun has come up." He adds before kissing her.

She does kiss him back and moans in pleasure while he moves his lips to her neck. "Just so you know, you won't be getting out of conversations this way." She tells him and he only smiles.

Before she can say anything else, he lets his fangs fall and moves them carefully over her skin to watch her reaction in case she doesn't want him to bite, but she doesn't stop him. "Klaus." He loves to hear her say his name, but he has a hard time focusing on her voice.

Everything around him starts feeling so far away, he starts feeling unusually hot and her blood is tasting different. He can hear a storm raging and he feels himself losing consciousness. He just manages to look up at Caroline who can't keep her eyes open and gets them to the bed before everything goes black for the both of them.


	24. This is my vision

**This is my vision**

 _All around her a storm is raging. The streets are flooded, thanks to the rain and the buildings are falling one by one while the earth is shaking. New Orleans is in flames and in the middle of all of it is a young girl who is being ripped apart._

 _She tries to get to the girl, but no matter how much she runs or how fast she isn't getting anywhere, it's like an invisible wall is standing in her way. How can she stop this if she can't even reach the girl that is causing it, and she has no way of speaking to the person that might have answers for her?_

 _The world starts spinning everything becoming a blur before stopping in front of a church, torn and broken, blood is flowing through its doors. "The harvest girl, the harvest girl…" is being repeated over and over around her._

 _That the harvest has to be completed she knows, but what can she do? She has no way of reaching Davina and does she trust the witches enough to believe that going along with their ritual is the right thing to do. She needs answers, she needs Cyrena, to know what she had planned._

 _That's the only thing she can focus on, Cyrena, how she needs her friend's help and knowledge. She can feel herself being forced away from the church, something pulling her backwards, moving her to a different place._

 _Everything is moving to fast for her to perceive her surroundings and it doesn't stop until she is underground in what feels like a labyrinth. Pathways are leading in every direction and at the end of the one she is moving through a woman is hanging in chains, Cyrena._

 _Bloody and weak, breading shallow breath. Her beautiful black hair is in disarray and her eyes are blank, their ever-shifting colour now only a mat grey, that can only be seen the few times Cyrena can open her eyes._

 _The one who has done this to her friend will pay. She doesn't care any longer if Cyrena wanted this solved peacefully. One chance is what Marcel will get, one chance to release her and if he refuses, she won't hesitate to go through him._

* * *

No panic and no fear, this time she's calm and the vision was only information. Sure, she is worried that what she saw could happen, but it isn't taking over her whole being, she is in control. Klaus on the other hand, he is right beside her, hyperventilating and is looking all around him in pure panic.

Carefully she starts to caress his back. "Deep breaths, it will go away after a while." With her other hand, she grabs one of his. "I'm sorry, if I knew this would happen, I would have warned you."

He presses on her hand as he tries to calm down. "Is this what's it's like for you?" he asks her. "Because you seem perfectly fine."

"I let it happen," she explains. "But before, when I fought against it, I were probably like you are now, and I kind of sent Kol in the wall." She can't apologise enough for that. Hopefully, she will get better at controlling her powers, so it won't happen again.

Klaus takes some deep breaths and is starting to act calmer, not constantly moving his gaze across the room, but she can still see the panic in his eyes. She knows how hard it is to get rid of the feeling, and a control freak like Klaus isn't going to just wait it out, even if that's the only thing he can do.

She wants to help him but isn't sure how. "It usually helps to think of something else," but she doesn't know what. "That's why Kol told me about your time in New Orleans."

"He shouldn't have done that," Klaus says upset which gets her to look annoyed back at him. "It wasn't his story to tell." He tries to explain it with.

"No? Because I'm pretty sure he was a part of it." She says laughingly. If this is the way the siblings have been communicated with each other during their very long life, she can understand how they more often than not get into arguments. "Maybe you should show him a bit more respect." That was clearly the wrong thing to say because he is grabbing her hand even harder and isn't looking happy. "Auch, I'm not super-strong any longer." She points out.

His grip loosens, but she can still feel pressure on her hand. "Sorry." He says before asking her to change the subject. "I don't feel like discussing the past." She was talking about now, but fine, she can change the subject.

"What do you want to talk about then, how do I distract you?" she asks. She might have been the one her friends used to distract him, but just her presence isn't going to work right now, and she wouldn't be surprised if her distraction only let him know that they were up to something.

Instead of answering her, his hand goes to her neck where he bit her, letting his fingers touch the wound. When he removes them there is blood covering the tips. "The thing that would distract me is how we ended up here." He says and sighs. "Would you like some blood to heal?" he then asks.

She shakes her head. "No offence, but I'm not a fan of the taste." It has gone back to tasting coppery and makes her want to puke. "I will heal." She reassures him. It might take longer than for a vampire but it still heals faster than a human, and the wound isn't doing any major damage. Not that it seems to calm him any.

She tries to think of something that could calm him, something that can get him to think of anything but what both of them just saw. They should discuss the meeting they are to have with Marcel about Cyrena, but that should wait until he has calmed. If he doesn't want to talk about the past, she guesses Marcel is included in that.

There is one thing she can think of, that would definitely distract him, she just wasn't planning on bringing it up yet. "What are you thinking about?" Klaus suddenly asks her.

She takes a deep breath before telling him about her thoughts. "I want to get married." The surprise is obvious on his face, he wasn't expecting that.

"What?" is all he can get out.

"Marry me."

* * *

The call from Elijah had been unexpected, to say the least. Elena might have described him as the noble and honourable one in the past, even thinking that he didn't deserve the same fate as his siblings when they were helping Esther, but that doesn't mean that it feels any better when it's him asking for help.

They are getting on better terms with the Mikaelsons' since Caroline has become part of their family, and Bonnie didn't mind the time she spent with Kol, she might even regard him as a friend, but she doesn't feel completely comfortable with helping them, so she is doing this to help Caroline.

She was planning on saying, "No" at first, their problems were down to just school, no supernatural dangers for the moment, but that isn't the case for Caroline just yet. Since the only thing that was asked of her was to talk to Lucas and Olivia Parker, it doesn't demand much of her anyway.

The sister has been easy to find, she works at Scull bar on campus and it's there Bonnie goes to speak with her. when the blonde bartender, who looks like the picture she found of Olivia, disappears in the back, Bonnie goes after her.

Carefully she opens the door and can see how the woman is stocking up the liquor. "Hi," Bonnie says to gets her attention. "I'm Bonnie, are you Olivia Parker?" she asks and closes the door behind her.

"You shouldn't be back here." She answers strictly. When Bonnie doesn't leave and just asks the same question again, she sighs. "That's me, what do you want?"

"I need your help, one of my friends has been stalked by these witches calling themselves Travelers and your dad said that we should talk to you and your brother." There might have been a better way to do this, or at least a better time, but something tells her that Katherine and the Mikaelsons' doesn't have the patience to do this slow.

Olivia is looking slightly confused at the same time as she gets an upset face. "You've been talking to my father?" she asks.

"Not me personally, a…" how does she describe Elijah. "An acquaintance who is trying to get information about these witches."

"And what is it that you want me to do?"

Well, they are getting somewhere now. "We only want information, I don't know if you've heard about the Mikaelsons', the first vampires, but they want to find a way to stop them." She hopes that's what Olivia wants too."

She lets Oliva take her time thinking it through, not wanting to push her with the risk of it only getting her to decide that she doesn't want to help, and they really need some help. She also figures that if she can't convince her, the Mikaelsons' is going to start threatening their help from them.

After a while, Oliva takes a deep breath and asks. "Why do they want your friend?"

Why do they want Caroline, she wishes she had an answer to that. The only thing she knows about the situation is what Elijah has told her and what little Caroline has told them when she needed to leave campus for other reasons than just getting home to Kaiden.

As an answer, she shrugs. "It has something to do with what she is, I think." Olivia is looking questioning at her to explain. "She's an immortal witch, it's the best description we have." That gets Olivia to look surprised. "What?"

"I thought you were going to say that it was because she was a doppelgänger." Why would she believe that? "I and my brother are here to keep an eye on Elena." She explains.

Does that mean that it isn't only Katherine their after? "Why do they want the doppelgängers?" Bonnie wonders.

Instead of answering Olivia looks over at a clock. "I have an hour left to my shift; I can give you answers then."

Bonnie gives her a smile. "Thanks, would you like to stay here or is it okay if we move to Mystic Falls?"

Olivia shrugs. "Doesn't matter, whatever suits you best, and by the way, it's Liv almost no one calls me Olivia."


	25. I'm not asking

**I'm not asking**

They wanted to meet at the Salvatore boarding house, according to them it's because they don't feel comfortable at the mansion as long as Caroline isn't there. When she first heard of the plan, she was happy, that meant that she could avoid the meeting altogether, but no, Elijah just had to make it clear that it was very important that all of them took part of the information the Parker twins could give them.

When they arrive, Bonnie isn't even there yet, so their early and has to deal with Damon who greets them, still alive, she thinks. "You didn't kill each other then." She comments when she also sees Enzo.

"We found some common ground," Damon answers her. "And sure, just make yourself at home." He adds since she didn't really wait for him to invite them before entering. Elijah, on the other hand, is his usual polite self and does give a greeting while Katherine and Nadia's approach is closer to hers.

Ignoring the others, she makes her way further into the house, smelling a faint scent of blood coming from somewhere. She's guessing their common ground involves some killing, just not each other.

"Is this a habit of yours," she can hear Enzo's voice behind her. "Helping your enemies that is?" she turns to him wondering how he knows that she and the Mystic Falls gang aren't exactly friends. "Damon let me know about the situation in town, who everybody is, and you weren't a friend." He explains, probably seeing her question on her face.

To answer his question, she ponders if it would be wrong to explain it with the fact that she was bored, not knowing what he might think about the fact that she only helped to save him because she needed something to do. But then again, when has she ever cared what people think about her motivations.

So, she shrugs. "I was left behind by my brother, again, and they offered entertainment, I did consider not helping though."

"Well, I'm grateful you did." He answers smiling. "Not sure both I and Damon would have been here otherwise." She's not sure she can take credit for that; all she did was speak her mind and leave.

"Are you planning on staying." She decides to ask him. "Because I hope you're planning on taking advantage of your freedom and see more than little Mystic Falls." There is so much more to see and she herself would have preferred to have gone to New Orleans if anyone had ever gotten around to asking her.

"One step at a time, the world has definitely changed during the 60, plus, years I were a prisoner." He looks around the room. "I'm getting used to the things o didn't get to experience with the Augustine society."

That she can understand. "You have at least experienced the developments in the world, try sleeping for 90 years just to wake up to a completely new world." She will admit that a lot of things has gotten better, but it would have been nice to have been a part of it.

Enzo is looking questioning at her, probably not understanding a word of what she just said and how does she even explain it? "The brother that I said left me here, he used to have this habit of putting us sibling in coffins whenever we didn't agree with him or he thought we were planning on leaving him."

"And you're still hanging around him." He comments. "I would have abandoned him the first chance I got." He moves over to Damon's liquor cabinet and holds up a flask. "Want one?"

She nods, she could really use one. "He has his moment." She says and takes the glass he holds out to her. "And he's family, I might hate him at times, but I don't know what I would do if I actually lost any of my brothers."

* * *

The uneasy feeling that came with Caroline's vision hasn't left him yet, at least not completely. Most of the time he can ignore it, push it to the back of his mind, but it's there, nagging him. It doesn't make it better that he also worries about the fact that what they saw might come true.

Caroline's way of distracting him definitely worked, no questions about it, especially since he never expected her to ask him to marry her and he still doesn't know how to answer her. Marriage has never been something he has thought about, at least not in a very long time, but to be honest, he never thought about having a child either so maybe he should just accept that his past isn't relevant in this.

Thinking about it he has to admit that would they go through with a wedding then it would be for her. There is no other reason than the fact that Caroline wants one. The bond Cyrena created between them is stronger than any vows they may give each other, and marriage is something humans do, and they definitely aren't human.

He knows that it means a lot to her, and he knows that it's probably because she's still on her first lifetime, her family and friends are still alive, and she wants to go through the different millstones with them.

One thing that he does know is that he won't say a word about this to his siblings. He wouldn't be surprised if they would try to convince him to accept her proposal, especially Rebekah who would be ecstatic, unless her annoyance of him getting everything she wants takes over, that would probably be worse.

Right now, he's happy that they have plenty of things to do and that she wasn't expecting an answer yet, considering the situation in which she asked him. Not that he is looking forward to introducing Caroline to Marcel, but she was adamant that she won't leave Cyrena with him for another second.

Normally there shouldn't be anything to worry about, Caroline isn't the violent type, but the look she has had in her eyes the whole morning isn't calming him. He has started to wonder if she is planning on ignoring the peaceful way completely. Though it might be explainable with the fact that she is trying to instruct Kol on how to babysit.

His brother has never been one for rules and he isn't looking pleased with having to watch Kaiden. "You're sure about this, do you really trust me?" Kol asks them when Caroline has finally stopped talking.

"No, but there isn't any other choice." He answers which gets an upset look from Caroline. "It will be fine." He says a bit kinder pleasing Caroline who gives him a smile now instead.

Caroline picks Kaiden up from the floor where he has played with his toys. "Are you going to have a good time with Kol today?"

"Ko, Ko." Comes out of Kaiden's mouth and he is reaching down towards the wolf plushie who is still laying on the floor. "Ko, Ko." He keeps repeating.

"Is that him trying to say my name?" Kol asks and bends down to pick up the wolf holding it in front of Kaiden. "Because you're missing a letter, K.O.L," he says slowly which only gets Kaiden to laugh and keeps repeating "Ko," a few more times.

Kol takes Kaiden from Caroline's arms. "You have all day to try and teach him, just don't get your hopes up and be happy with the fact that your name is one of the first things he's trying to say." She says and lays a kiss on her son's head.

"Not sure what there is to be happy about," Kol comments and then smirks. "Unless I can use it to annoy Nik." He looks to Klaus who shakes his head.

Of course, his brother has to go there. "Don't test your luck brother, I already have reasons to be upset with you." He still hasn't let go of the fact that Kol told Caroline about Marcel.

Before their bickering can go anywhere, he feels Caroline grabbing his hand. "let's go." She says.

He sighs and gives his brother one last look telling him what would happen if Kaiden got hurt before turning to Caroline. "After you." He says and follows her towards the door. "And Kol, make sure the house is still standing when we get back." He adds before leaving.

Once outside they make their way to the car and starts their drive towards New Orleans and the French quarters. He waits until they have made their way from the plantation before he turns to her to discuss what shall happen when they get to Marcel.

Taking a deep breath, he starts with the information she might need. "When I met with Marcel, he mentioned that Davina has been feeling your magic." Caroline is looking worriedly at him. "Not you personally but the energy that you give of."

"Will that be a problem?" she wonders.

He hopes not, but they can never be certain. "He might ask about it when he learns that you're a witch, it's up to you what to tell him." She nods understanding and he moves on to speaking about Cyrena. "When Marcel asked about Cyrena's name I told him it was Marjorie." He tells her and gets a questioning look. "That was the name she used when I meet her in the 1400s," he explains. "I hope you're aware that he has no plans on letting her go?" he then asks.

She nods. "I know, but I won't leave his place before she's free." She says determinedly. "I do hope to convince him that we need her help if there is to still be a New Orleans after all this, but I won't let him keep torturing her."

He takes hold of her left hand. "Should I be worried about Marcel's fate if he refuses?" he asks carefully, hoping she won't resort to killing.

The question seems to surprise her since she is gaping at him. "I won't kill him, Klaus." That's good to hear and he does relax some. "I might break his neck and I won't hesitate to use my magic on him if it comes to that, but I won't kill anyone."

A sigh of relief leaves him. "Then maybe you would like to know that you have had this expression all morning like you're preparing for a fight." It might not be the best way to enter the abattoir, especially not if Marcel's loyal vampires are on guard because of their presence. "Maybe try to smile, luv." He suggests.

She laughs, lightly squeezing his hand. "Never thought I would take advise from you on how to act peacefully." No, he never expected that either, but his life has truly changed, so why not.

* * *

When Bonnie and Elena arrives with the witch, that's supposed to give them some answers, in tow, they all go quiet. They are all intently listening to what Liv has to say about the Travelers, who they are and why they are after Katherine and Caroline, or well, Caroline they more or less already know.

The reason they want Katherine, on the other hand, is why the Mystic Falls gang is listening, always is there someone who wants doppelgänger blood. "Our coven is keeping one hidden, and as long as they don't find him, they won't succeed with what they are planning."

"Him?" Stefan asks and points to himself. "You mean that you're protecting someone that looks like me?" Liv nods as an answer. "What do they want with us?"

Shrugging Liv tries to answer as best as she can. "Not completely sure, there is this rumor among witches that they are planning something big and they need doppelgänger blood for it."

Rebekah snorts at the information. "Well, this was helpful." They could really need to know what the Travelers are actually planning. "And why should we trust you, a witch, when it's witches we are facing?"

The question upset Liv some because she is looking angerly at Rebekah before taking a few deep breaths to be able to answer her calmly. "They're the ugly stepsisters." She says. "They don't like us who draws our magic from nature, probably the reason for why they want your friend." Caroline is definitely the closest thing to an embodiment of nature as you can come. "But to maybe give you an idea of what they're planning. Someone cursed them a long time ago, turning nature against them and forcing them to always be on the move. Right now, they're moving here, a place where you can find 3 of the 4 doppelgängers that are alive."

Mystic Falls has definitely become a hotspot for supernatural activities, Rebekah thinks. "Do you know of a way to stop them?" Elijah asks interrupting his sister's thoughts. "Anything else than the knife?"

"You have a traveller knife?" Liv asks surprised. "Then we can at least start with making sure we can trust each other, you should use it on each and every one of you, to make sure that no one has a passenger." She looks between them all who probably appears quite confused. Sure, they have met a passenger but that anyone else of them could be possessed have never crossed their minds. "When they gather, they do so as passengers, it's their way around the curse." She explains to them.

"If they take over the citizens bodies en masse, what do they do with their own?" Nadia asks and gets everyone's attention. "They should fall unconscious without a soul, but as long as they aren't hurt, or the knife is used they can return to their bodies if the host dies."

"So, what you are saying is that somewhere out there is a buffet of bodies for us to kill?" Damon concludes, with a grin. "I like this part, and I might have thought of a plan."

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "This should be interesting." She says mostly to herself, already guessing where this is going.

Not that it's a bad plan if he is going where she thinks, but it might need some working not trusting Damon of all people to come up with what to do about the situation. "You two." Damon points to Liv and Bonnie. "Can you find the bodies, and then we will do the rest."

"We can try." Liz answers and Bonnie agrees. "But we're not promising anything."

"Not to be a downer," Katherine interjects. "But killing their own bodies isn't going to help, and I hope you have a better idea than just going around stabbing every single person in town with the knife because there is no way I…"

"We can probably think of something," Elijah interjects. "You start locating the bodies and we will figure out how to get rid of their souls."

* * *

She is being led into a courtyard belonging to one of bigger houses she has seen in the French quarters, she can definitely see that this where Klaus and his siblings lived back in the days, though she hopes it was kept cleaner back then.

There is both men and women moving around, all of them, vampires and they are giving her and Klaus glares every now and again, otherwise, they keep a watchful eye on them. She doesn't feel welcomed, to say the least.

While Klaus goes to find Marcel, she stays downstairs, taking in the surroundings, the fountain in the middle, the emblems on some walls with an M on them. She does come to the conclusion that she prefers the mansion in Mystic Falls, but she might be a bit biased in her choice.

It doesn't help either that this is the place where Cyrena is being kept prisoner and tortured, the very thought of it, how she is being beaten and suffers, makes her shiver, and the anger she is carrying comes to the surface. If possible, she would like to not stay in the city for too long, still feeling like she is being ripped apart, but she won't leave without her friend.

Stuck in her thoughts she completely misses that she is backing into one of the vampires that are walking by her. "Hey, watch it." He hisses.

She turns towards the young-looking man who definitely stands out with his big dark hair. "Sorry." She says with a smile. "I got distracted."

He snorts at her apology. "You're with Klaus, right?" she nods, is that really so wrong to be here with him. "So, what are you, a witch or?"

"I don't see why you need to know that." And it's not like she has the time to explain to him what she is, and she doesn't believe that they would understand it anyway, so why bother. "So, excuse me, but I'm going to find out where Klaus went."

When she moves, he grabs a hold of her arm. "Hey, I asked you a question, and if you're here to see Marcel, we would like to know who is being let in."

Her smiles disappear and she guesses the look from earlier is back, she's preparing for a fight. "Let me go." She warns him. "You don't want to test me."

He doesn't listen and she has to really focus to keep her eyes from turning silver. "You heard the lady, Diego." A voice speaks behind her. "She's a guest." She turns towards the man who spoke, guessing this is Marcel and beside him is Klaus who is keeping an angry glare at Diego, he shouldn't test him either.

Diego does as Marcel tells him but keeps looking at her with disgust. "I don't understand why you're letting them in, ever since they showed up in town, with that witch, there has only been one problem after the other."

"She has a name." Caroline hisses, but before she can continue to yell, she can feel Klaus hand on hers.

She locks her eyes with his, which gets her to calm down some. "We have some things to discuss." Klaus then says to Marcel. "This is Caroline Forbes, Marjorie's friend, Caroline meet Marcel." She holds out her hand to greet him which he accepts. "Maybe we should talk in private," Klaus suggests.

Marcel starts leading them upstairs and into one of the many rooms, where they can sit down in a pair of couches. "So, what can I do for you?" he asks. "And if you're here to ask me to release Marjorie than we can end this conversation right now because that won't happen until I know what she's doing here."

"Cleaning up your mess," Caroline tells him. "I know that you're protecting the last harvest-girl, you probably believe you're the only one that can make sure she gets out of this alive, what you don't know is that New Orleans is dying and the reason is that the harvest is yet to be completed."

He starts laughing at what she has said, but since both of them are looking seriously at him he does stop. "Where did you find her." He says amused to Klaus. "And why should I believe you?" before she can answer he stops her to ad one more question. "And am I to assume you are the witch Davina has been feeling?"

She doesn't know why that matters, but she nods. "Most likely, and I guess that you know that I'm not like normal witches." She says determined "I could easily free my friend, Kol would probably help me and then leave all of you to handle a burning New Orleans, but I don't want to see the innocent here suffer because of a war between you and the witches." She explains to him.

It would be easier to just get Cyrena out and leave them all to their fate, but that isn't her and there is a risk that Tyler could get caught in the chaos if he stays to help the werewolves. So, she isn't about to just stand around doing nothing while people are dying, especially not if she can stop it.

When Marcel takes a step towards where she is sitting on one of the couches Klaus moves in his way. "You told me that, according to Davina, the witches were only supposed to make a cut in their hands, and they would fall asleep, instead they cut their throats." He says and gets Marcel's attention. "Maybe it all was a lie, maybe she will die and not wake again if the witches complete the ritual, we don't know, but what we do know is that if they don't, she doesn't stand a chance."

"And you just happen to know this?" Marcel exclaims. "I haven't protected her to only agree with something you two are telling me." He isn't pleased, sounding pissed right now. "Sooner or later the witches magic will disappear, and she will be free."

Caroline shakes her head. "I can feel the process of the magic disappearing, how it's leaving New Orleans and it's suffocating, I'm being ripped apart. When the magic leaves Davina it won't do so quietly, with it comes storms, floods, earthquakes and fires, you would be fighting the elements." And she believes that is a fight they can't win.

"We've seen it." Klaus ads. "And trust me, you don't it to come to that." He lays a hand on Marcel's shoulder. "We don't want her any harm, the opposite, in fact, we are the ones with a solution where she has a chance to live."

Marcel is looking angerly at them shaking their heads. "And what is it that you actually need for this solution except for Davina?" he then asks with a sigh.

Caroline exchanges a few glances with Klaus before answering. "The only person in this city that I trust to judge what is to come, Cyrena Maganti, the witch you are keeping prisoner." She lets her eyes glow in silver to make herself as clear as possible.


	26. A feeling of magic

**A feeling of magic**

They are being careful as they release Cyrena from her chains and are doing their best to avoid doing any more harm to her. Being unsure if she is conscious enough to know what is happening, at the best they have gotten a few painful moans and any attempt at opening her eyes haven't succeeded.

Marcel has kept his eyes on them the whole time, waiting for them to step out of line, he looks very tense over the whole situation. Klaus is doubting that he could even stop them if they did because Caroline looks ready to knock him if he tries anything.

Supporting her head with his arm he lays her down on his lap and bites down on his free arm to give her some blood to help her heal. When he moves it towards her mouth, to his surprise she manages to put up her own to stop him.

She is so incredibly weak, the only thing that is really stopping him is his respect for her, that he is willing to let her choose. "You need it." He says, hoping that she will let him help her.

"No," she says in a raspy voice. "No blood." She coughs a few times before falling unconscious in his arms.

He looks to Caroline who shakes her head. "If she doesn't want it, we should respect it." He's glad that they're on the same page, no need to even discuss it, even if both of them probably wants to help her. "Let's bring her to the plantation, she can rest there." She suggests.

She lifts her up in his arm, carrying her bridal style ready to leave. When he is to pass Marcel, he moves in their way. "I'm coming with you." He says demanding. "Or you're not going anywhere with her."

He can feel Caroline tense up behind him, the annoyance and anger that is building up in her. "I'm not about to stop you." He says calmly. "But I do advise you to let us leave before she loses her patience with you."

To his relief, Marcel moves so they can leave. He carries her to their care, carefully placing her in the backseat. On their way there Marcel has called on to of his men, he with a hat, Thierry and Diego from before, he wants them to come with.

Caroline jumps into the backseat with Cyrena to keep an eye on her, which causes Marcel to take the passenger side in their care and the other two to follow in their own. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." He makes clear to them.

Obviously not, Klaus thinks as they start driving back to the plantation. He hopes that Kol won't be taking out any anger on them as they get back and he seas the condition Cyrena is in, this would have perhaps been easier without them but they don't have a choice unless they want to start a fight.

* * *

The witches are trying to find where the Travelers are hiding, and her brother together with Katherine and Nadia is planning for a way to get rid of all of them at once, especially since using the knife on one at the time would take to long and raise suspicions. Rebekah herself gave up on helping rather quickly, not having the patience at the moment.

Instead, she decides to find out how far the Travelers might have gotten with their infiltrations. They have used the knife on all those how were gathered at the Salvatore's, so no worries that any of them was a spy, but there are those of their people who weren't at the meeting, and if she were to take over a city she would do it by going from the top. Well, she and her family would most likely bribe them, in this case, they might have taken over them, mayor or sheriff.

With Caroline out of town, no one has been cheeking up on her mother, so with the knife in hand, Rebekah is on her way to make sure that Liz is safe. She waited for the sheriffs shift to be over, so that they can have this conversation at the Forbes resident, away from prying eyes and ears.

She keeps her senses alert on her surroundings, not wanting to be surprised by anyone, not that she can hear more than one person in the house, but one can never be too sure. If it's not Liz that opens the door, anything could happen.

It at least looks like Liz when the door opens after Rebekah have nocked, but Liz looks a bit confused and that doesn't make her feel any better. "Hi, I thought that I should check on you, see if you've heard anything from Caroline or Nik." She says as carefree as she can. "They haven't even sent as much as an, we're fine, text since they left for New York." She then complains to test her.

Liz shakes her head. "Sorry haven't heard anything." She answers. "Anything else you need?" she asks while looking ready to close the door.

Alright, this won't kill her and since she just failed her test, she guesses she doesn't have much choice. "Sorry." She says before driving the knife in too Liz shoulder.

The eyes go black for a second before she falls unconscious and Rebekah catches her before she hits the ground. Right now, she is glad that Caroline had her mother invite them into the Forbes resident after Kaiden was born because this wouldn't have been pleasant if she was stuck on the porch with the sheriff.

She carries Liz to the couch before biting on her wrist to give Liz some blood to heal. Hopefully, it will also help her wake up faster so Rebekah can explain what is going on in town at the moment.

It's quite remarkable how the Travelers have taken over without anyone noticing. They really should have kept a closer eye on everything around them, then maybe they could have stopped it before it could happen. She sighs as she walks back and forth in front of the couch, why do they have to end up in these situations.

A part of her worries that they won't think of a way, because her family usually solves their problems by killing it, and she guesses that, that isn't an option right now, or it's the very last resort in case everything else fails. With only one knife, they are low on options and id she understood Liv, the witches don't have much to use against the Travelers, maybe Caroline or Cyrena could do something, she thinks.

When she hears sound from the couch, she's fast by Liz side. "easy there." She says, helping her to sit up. "You weren't yourself for a while."

"What are you talking about?" she asks looking around the room. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rebekah decides to ask to know where she should begin with the explanations.

Liz is looking quite confused. "I were on my way to work and then I got this horrible headache." She answers and looks to Rebekah.

"There are these witches who are trying to take over the town by placing themselves as passengers in Mystic Falls' population." She starts explaining. "I got rid of the one in you by using this." She holds up the knife in front of Liz. "It's the only weapon we have at the moment, and we need to use it on all of them unless we can think of another way."

Carefully Liz takes the knife from her hands. "You're telling me that the people I grow up with that I'm friends with and see every day aren't in control of their own bodies?" Rebekah nods. "Are Caroline and Klaus still in New Orleans?" Liz then asks.

"They're still there as far as we know, away from all of this." She ensures Liz who breeds a sigh of relief. That New Orleans might be just as dangerous she keeps to herself. "But we need to think of a plan to gather them without raising suspicion." Which is easier said than done.

She really hopes they can think of something soon before everything gets worse and the Travelers actually manages to kill a doppelgänger or to because she doesn't want to know what they are planning on doing.

* * *

Never again, he will not be babysitting his nephew or any other child for that matter ever again. It's not like Kaiden is an awful child to watch, he could probably be a lot worse, but he and kids just don't work. He doesn't understand why someone would want a little human that constantly needs watching to make sure it doesn't pull something sharp down from a table or put something in its mouth that definitely isn't supposed to go there.

It doesn't make it better either that he is constantly worrying over Cyrena. He had expected to hear from Klaus and Caroline by now, but nothing, he hopes that's only because they have forgotten that maybe they should let him know how things are going. Right now, he wishes he wasn't stuck here and could have gone with them to free her.

Part of him is prepared to rip someone to pieces if this doesn't work, and that is probably why he was the one who had to stay at the plantation with Kaiden. "Ko." He hears his nephew say from the blanket his sitting on with his toys. "Ko." He repeats and holds out his hand.

"It's K-O-L.," he says slowly and sits down on the floor next to Kaiden. "Not that you understand that though." He then ads.

He pics up a rattle and starts shaking it in front of Kaiden which gets him to laugh, his nephew is at least easy to please and doesn't appear so far to have inherited his father's short fuse, that's something at least. It would have been bloody awful if they had to deal with a baby that had the same anger issues as Klaus, they wouldn't be able to do anything that could upset the little guy.

He puts down the rattle again and sighs, he wouldn't mind for the time to move a bit faster he thinks before being distracted by the toys that are floating in the air. "What the?" Kaiden is looking amused at all if them. "Are you doing this?" he knows he won't get an answer. "Not good, not good at all." How does he stop a few months-old baby from using magic?

Without any better idea, he picks up Kaiden to hold. Grabbing Kaiden causes the toys to fall to the floor and soon thereafter a horrible cry is being heard throughout the house, great now his nephew is crying.

It's a bit of a relief that he can hear the sound of a car approaching, even if he doesn't look forward to having to explain why Kaiden is crying. He walks outside with Kaiden in his arms and can see how Klaus is lifting Cyrena out from the care. As he walks towards them, he barely pays any mind to the other three that are with them.

"What did you do?" he hears his brother ask.

"What makes you think I did anything." He comments and hands Kaiden over to Caroline. "Just because he is crying doesn't mean I'm at fault, and we can discuss it later." Because he needs to tell them that their son has started to use magic.

Caroline gives him a smile and nods in agreement. And Kaiden is calming down by being in his mother's arms instead, which seems to have a calming effect on Klaus as well.

Kol then decides to take Cyrena from Klaus. "I have her." He says and Klaus doesn't argue with him. When he moves towards the house, past Caroline, Cyrena reaches out to her. "I think you should come with us." He says before continuing in and up to his bedroom.

* * *

Before following Kol, she hands Kaiden over to Klaus. At the moment she wants to be able to put all her focus on her friend and she knows that whatever may happen outside, Klaus can handle. She does note though that they start talking as soon as she has left, but doesn't put any effort into listening.

She soon enters Kol's bedroom as he is laying Cyrena on his bed before he too has the plan on giving her some blood. "She doesn't want it." She says to him, closing the door behind her as she speaks.

He does stop but is looking upset at Cyrena. "And why in bloody hell don't you want help healing." He asks annoyed. "What if you die."

Caroline can see how Cyrena takes a weak grip on his hand. "Trust me." She manages to say. "Everything will be alright." Both of them hopes that she is right. "Caroline?" Cyrena reaches for her with her free hand.

"I'm here." she sits down on the other side of the bed and takes her hand. "What do you need?" if there is anything that can help Cyrena she will do it.

Cyrena shakes her head. "Nothing." She starts coughing and it takes a while before she can continue. "You need to know…" it's obvious that it takes a lot of energy for her to get this out.

While she is trying to speak Kol leaves and returns with a glass of water. "You can tell us later." He says and more or less forces her to drink.

After she has taken a sip, she once more shakes her head and gives him a sad smile. "I can rest once I have said what needs to be said." She turns to Caroline again. "Davina, you need to speak with her, and don't trust Sabine."

That part she had already figured out on her own. She doesn't know why Sabine isn't to be trusted, but she knows that whatever the witch has planned, it's bad news. "Do you know what she wants, because I got a bad feeling from touching her?" she asks and gets an angry glare from Kol for asking more questions.

Cyrena closes her eyes and sighs. "Vengeance." She says weakly. "So many faces, her eyes…" she doesn't get farther before falling asleep.

She wishes that they could have spoken more, that they would be given answers. She knows that Cyrena needs rest, and she won't take that from her, but it would have been nice if she had accepted some vampire-blood to help her heal.

Since there is nothing more for her to learn at the moment and Kol can care for her on his own she decides to leave the room. "Call me if something happens." She asks of him and he nods in response.

She should head back out, speak with Marcel to convince him to let her meet with Davina if that even is a possibility. Maybe she's lucky and Davina would want to meet with her, the power she has been feeling around town but can't place, she can always hope.

Before deciding if she should jump right into the persuasion or give it a little time, her phone rings, he mom. She hasn't been very good at informing them of what is happening or finding out if they are doing alright back in Mystic Falls, there have just been too much to do. She prays that the Travelers haven't been giving them to many problems.

"Hi," she answers as happily as she can. "Everything okay?"

" _Same old."_ her mother answers tiredly. _"These Travelers are getting closer, but we are fine."_ That's a relief. _"How are you doing?"_

She could more or less give the same answer. "Cyrena is safe, bloody and bruised, but safe, and the rest of us are doing fine." As long as she doesn't have to enter New Orleans, she's more than fine.

" _Perfect."_ She hears Rebekah's voice. _"Could we speak with the witch?"_ Should she be worried that Rebekah is with her mom, or her mom is with Rebekah, because their same old is usually bad and it feels worse when you need to have a Mikaelson around for safety, and what does it mean that the Travelers are getting close.

"She's sleeping, which she needs." She explains once her thoughts have settled. "What do you need her help with?"

It takes them a while to answer her, long enough for her to start wondering if they are still there, even if she can hear them breathing. Whatever they need Cyrena for can't be good if it takes them this long to think about how to explain it. Maybe they should hurry up and return home to see if there is anything they can help with.

without an answer, she is about to ask the question again when Rebekah sighs. _"We need to use the knife on everyone in Mystic Falls and we were hoping that she might have a more effective way."_ That doesn't sound good.

"Sorry, did I just hear you right, everyone in Mystic Falls." Because that can't be possible. "You're telling me that every inhabitant of Mystic Falls could have a passenger in them."

" _According to Liv, it's the only way for them to gather."_ Rebekah tries to explain, and the only thing Caroline can think of is who the hell is liv. _"Could you make sure that she calls once she wakes?"_

Caroline starts massaging her temples, can't the keep to one problem at a time. "Yeah, fine. Should we return?"

" _No!"_ both herm om and Rebekah exclaim at the same time. _"Not until we have answers from Cyrena."_ Rebekah continues. _"What's important is that you're safe, honey."_ Liz then ads.

It's not like they are safe her either for that matter, but it might not be the best thing to mention to her mother at the moment, so instead she just promises to stay put in New Orleans and do her best to stay safe. "But you'll let us know if you need any help." She doesn't want to be left out of the loop any longer. "And if Cyrena says that we can help, we will return home."


	27. The one it's been all about

**The one it's been all about**

While Caroline followed Kol, Klaus decides to stay outside with Marcel and his loyal vampires. He is holding Kaiden, who has taken an interest in the necklaces Klaus is wearing. That his son seems to be fine does make the anger he got when Kol came out with him crying disappear somewhat, and he will hear his brother out before making any assumptions.

The other three are looking uncertain between each other. "Brave of her to trust you with her son." Marcel comments. "Guessing that you never told her about our past and how well that went."

No, he kept that a secret longer then he should have. "It's not just her son." He tells his old protégé. "His mine as well." And he's proud of the fact that Caroline trusts him with Kaiden.

"Yours?" Marcel asks confused and the other two are holding back laughter. "Is it a hobby of yours or something, going around adopting children?"

Now he has to hold back his laughter. "No, you were a onetime occurrence." And after he thought Marcel dead, he could never imagine bringing someone into the family again as he did with him, not until Caroline. "He's mine by blood."

"Vampires' can't have children," Thierry says in disbelief.

"Tell that to the witch you've been torturing." He looks at an upstairs window where he can hear how Kol and Caroline are caring for Cyrena. "Her magic made it possible for Kaiden to exist." And he will be eternally grateful for it, even if she can annoy him to no end.

They don't seem to truly believe him, but then, why should they, what has happened to him and Caroline isn't something they would have any experience in or even heard about happening before. Even Cyrena was someone he and his sibling believed to be nothing more than a myth, and these people have probably never even heard her name before.

His mentioning of Cyrena does get Marcel on other thoughts, though. "Speaking of the witch, why don't the two of you go inside and make sure they aren't doing anything behind our backs." He gives Klaus a smirk.

That Klaus isn't saying anything in response, probably makes Marcel fell like he is in control, so the look on their faces when they can't get inside is priceless. "Someone owns this house." Diego points out. "Why don't you call blondie back down so she can invite us."

"Whoever said that Caroline is the owner of this place." He is smirking now. "And you won't be getting an invitation. The only reason someone owns this place is to have a safe place for Kaiden, at least from vampires' that might want to hurt him."

"I don't harm children," Marcel says strongly. "It's the one rule I never break."

"There is nothing to say that your men won't get any ideas of their own." And he isn't about to take any chances, with Kaiden's life. "So, you will just have to stay out here and listen.

* * *

It would be welcomed if Marcel were to let her speak with Davina without any resistances or demands. She understands that he might be worried, and this will most likely take some convincing, but Caroline wants her no harm, and in this case, protecting her could be the very thing that kills her.

Since Cyrena needs her rest and is in no shape to help guide her, she has to handle this part on her own. It's not like she doesn't think she can, she did convince Marcel to release Cyrena after all, but she is the one with most of the answers to what the witches' ritual even does if he or Davina asks about it she has no answers to give.

She takes a deep breath and steels herself for the fact that Marcel can come to fight her on what she is asking, before waling outside. She reminds herself one last time that he wants Davina to be safe and protected and that so far, they have been able to find a peaceful way of doing things. A part of her does want to give back for what he did to her friend, but she knows that doing so will get her nowhere.

Outside Klaus is sitting on the stairs with Kaiden while Marcel and his men are moving around with annoyed looks on their faces. "Finally, what have you've been up to?" Marcel asks as he sees her.

"Looked after Cyrena." She answers and sits down next to Klaus. "Mom and Rebekah called; the Travelers are getting closer." She informs him.

Klaus gives her a reassuring smile. "We will return to help as soon as we are done here." She won't mention that they didn't seem to want them to return before it's safe to do so on their end, mostly because she doesn't want to wait it out here in New Orleans.

She looks back to Marcel, better to just ask him. "I need to speak with Davina." She says as kindly as she can. "You can decide where and I don't mind if you stay with us during our conversation." If it will make this go faster, she is willing to do this his way, at least as far as she can.

He looks hesitant. "Who said that you were in control here?" he wonders. "But fine, if I get to be there through it all, I can take you to her." She's grateful that he agrees so easily. "But don't think this means I want you to complete the harvest." She doesn't need him to want it, she only needs to convince Davina that this is her best chance at living.

"Good, let's go then." She kisses Klaus. "I'll stay safe." She reassures him before he can even suggest that maybe he should come with them or that it would be better for them to bring Davina here.

Not that it means that he won't make a comment. "If anything happens to her…" she hears him as she is walking towards the car Marcel's men drove. It's nice knowing that he cares, she just wishes that it didn't entail threatening people.

Marcel holds the door open for her. "You have nothing to worry about." He says back to Klaus with a grin on his face before seating himself in the car and they leave the plantation.

* * *

Most of the drive they do in silence, and Caroline has never been one for it. There is tension between them, and she wishes that one of them would say something that could ease it. It's just that every conversation she can think of would only make it worse, she barely knows anything about Marcel, other than the little the brothers have told her and that he had something to do with the curse that is afflicting the werewolf-pack.

So instead of saying anything, she decides to just look out the window. "You shouldn't trust him." Marcel suddenly says as she can see the first buildings of the city pass them by. She gives him a questioning look. "Klaus, you shouldn't trust him with your son, and I'm speaking from experience."

Because Marcel is the one, she wants advice from when it comes to Klaus. "Maybe he's changed since you knew him." She feels like he has changed just the short time she has known him, or she has at least gotten to see a part of him that she could never have believed existed when they first heard of him. "Cause I'm not about to take his son away from him on your word alone."

"People like him don't change." He points out. "Sure, I'm alive thanks to him, but he didn't make it easy and I wouldn't say that he was a good father-figure." He gets a sad gaze. "I'm only warning you that there will come a day when you and your son will be in danger because of him."

She knows that it's a possibility, with all of his enemies, she would be more surprised if it didn't happen. But when that day comes, she would rather have Klaus by her side than being forced to fight them on her own.

In any case, she would gladly change the topic. "Tell me about Davina, why did you save her?"

"Guessing Klaus didn't tell you about our conversation." No something got in the way for them to go into details, she thinks and shakes her head. "The witches lied to her, they said that they were going to make a cut on her hand, and she would fall asleep, but they started to cut the throats on the other girls." She shivers at the thought, if she has understood it right, then Davina should only be about 16, still a child in so many ways. "When I got there, she was the only one still alive, so I grabbed her and ran, have been protecting her ever since."

"I can understand wanting to protect her." She smiles at him. "And I hope you know that I don't want her any harm." She truly doesn't want anyone to die if they can be saved, and in this case, they might be able to save the other three harvest-girls as well.

He nods. "I understand that you believe that you are doing what is best." He answers. "Just like I'm hoping that I'm doing what is best in protecting her." He sighs. "That means that I won't help you convince her to agree to this."

"I wasn't expecting it anyway." She says, knowing that she's on her own right now.

Shortly thereafter Marcel stops the car. "We're here." She looks outside at a church, the same that she saw in the vision.

When she leaves the car the horrible feeling that comes with this place hits her stronger than it has before, emanating out of the church. It probably doesn't make it better that she can feel how this place has seen some horrible things and the person that is the cause of her displeasure is being housed within its walls.

* * *

Davina has been staring dagger at her ever since they entered the churches attic, and it isn't getting better by Marcel trying to explain who she is and why they are there. Obviously, she isn't happy about Caroline wanting to complete the harvest.

Don't take her wrong, she understands Davina's worries, but she must wonder how someone can be so against something that could give the life back to the other three harvest-girls, and in doing so also save Davina's, not that she has had the opportunity to explain that yet but still, shouldn't Davina at least have a small understanding of what would happen if the harvest works.

While Marcel is doing his best to keep Davina calm, Caroline decides to look around the attic that the witch is calling home. It's cosier than she expected, sure there are spiderwebs here and there and most of the walls are bare, but it isn't bad.

There are the obvious necessities like a bed and a dresser, but she also has an easel, a divider, a few chairs and tables that are filled with candles and her drawing. She can see that they have done their best to make it as pleasant as possible for Davina to stay here.

When Davina finally speaks to her, Caroline is studying some of the drawings. "Why should I believe anything you tell me?" she asks and stands with her arms crossed.

Instead of answering her question, Caroline asks one of her own. "What are these?" she points to the drawing, all made with charcoal.

Davina moves them out of her sight and looks her directly in the eyes. "What does it matter?" she sounds quite impatient. "If it's just my drawing you want to talk about then leave."

"How are you feeling Davina?" she asks instead. "Can you feel how you're on the verge of being ripped apart because I can feel it." Davina looks mostly confused. "When the magic of New Orleans dies, it will take you with it, you and everything in its path."

"Your lying." Davina is shaking her head in disbelief. "When the magic disappears, then I will be free."

It would have been easier if that had been true, then she would have had no need to meddle in the events of this city. But New Orleans is a city that needs the witches' magic to survive, removing it would be like removing a supporting pillar.

Carefully she lays a hand on Davina's arm. "You don't have to trust me, Davina, the important thing is that you trust the decision you make. If you are wrong, then everyone in New Orleans could die." She isn't certain if Davina is listening, all if her attention seems to be on Caroline's hand. "Davina?"

"Your magic…" Davina meets her gaze. "It's you that I have been feeling." Caroline smiles and nods, it does seem to calm her. "Your magic, it has felt so restless and anxious "

"I can feel what is happing with the magic all around me, what is happening inside of you." She explains. "But I won't force you to go through with it, it has to be your choice."

Davina sighs. "Would you do it, would you ask a friend to go through with it?" she wonders.

Would she? Now, probably, since she has a different understanding for how the world works, before, she had most likely don everything to avoid it, and she had never asked a friend to go through with it. They did, after all, try all that they could think of to save Elena from Klaus' ritual.

She wants to give an answer that will help Davina see that the ritual doesn't have to be something bad, but she doesn't know what that answer would be. "Maybe." She gives Davina a sad look, it's a horrible position this young girl has been put in. "In this case, probably. But when my friend faced a similar choice, we tried everything to make sure she didn't have to do it."

"Did you succeed?" Davina asks.

Caroline shakes her head. "No, we saved her life, but others had to die in her stead. But she made the choice of going through with it to make sure the rest of us would be safe." Not that it protected Jenna or Stefan from what was to come.

"What was it for ritual?" she doesn't know if it can be compared, but she doesn't have anything better to offer.

"Klaus was breaking a curse that kept his werewolf-side locked away." She answers.

Davina's eyes go wide. "Klaus, the same Klaus that Marcel has mentioned is here?" Caroline nods. "Who is here with you." Her life is really weird at this point. "You're here with the man that used your friend in a ritual."

"I'm in a relationship with the man that tried to kill one friend, drained the other one of her blood, threatened more or less every single one of us and turned my boyfriend into his slave." When she says it like that it does sound kind of awful. "I haven't forgiven him for those things, but I have discovered so much more thing that I love in him that I wouldn't change anything." Hadn't those things happened then she would most likely never have met him.

She wishes she knew what was happening in Davina's head, especially when she turns back to her drawings and start rummaging through them. But she does let her do it without asking, hoping that she will explain once she is ready.

Shortly thereafter Davina turns to her with a pile of paper. "If I do this, will you help me figure out what these are because they are giving me a feeling of evil."

They are drawn with the same charcoal as the rest of them, but here there are mostly just lines crossing one another, not really depicting anything. But if she looks closely, she might be able to see parts of an eye and a mouth.

If the drawings are of a person, then she might already have a guess of who they are warning them about. "There is this witch Cyrena warned me about." It wouldn't be weird if Davina has been able to sense her intentions. "I promise to do everything in my power to get you out of this alive."


	28. The things that have been

**The things that have been**

There's a certain enjoyment in annoying Marcel's men with leaving them stuck outside while he and Kol can move freely around the house, they should really be happy about the fact that they can at least hear what is going on.

Not that they are doing anything at the moment, Kol is still upstairs with Cyrena, making sure that she is doing okay after everything, he is surprised that his brother hasn't threatened anyone yet considering Cyrenas condition.

Klaus himself is seated in the living room, drawing while Kaiden is sitting on the floor playing with his toys. He can hear the men moving outside, how they make small noises that let him know they aren't pleased, and that only gets him to smile, but then, his smile might just come from seeing his son so relaxed and babbling with his baby sounds.

When he can hear footsteps coming down the stairs, he hopes that Kol won't disturb their peaceful moment, though his son seems to be of another mind. "Ko, Ko." He says amused. Kaiden apparently likes his uncle.

It doesn't take long for Kol to join them. "Do you feel comfortable leaving her alone now?" he asks. It's not like he believes Cyrena is in any real danger any longer, but his brother has a worried look on his face.

Ko sighs and sits down on the couch. "I would like to stay by her side, but we need to talk about something."

"And what would that be." Kol points to Kaiden. "You know, I'm not angry that he cried when we returned, his 6 months old, it's something baby's do." He gets a nod from Kol, but he is still looking tensed at Kaiden. "Kol, what is wrong?" now he's actually starting to worry.

Without answering, Kol sits down next to Kaiden and picks up one of the toys. He gets Kaiden's attention with it before dropping it, it just so happens that there is never a sound of it hitting the floor, instead, it's floating in the air and soon the other toys are doing the same.

Klaus can scarcely believe what he is seeing. "Is this Kaiden's magic?" he wonders and touches one of the toys which bounces of his finger. All the while Kaiden is laughing. "I never expected it to show this early."

"Well, he is the first of his kind, don't think we can expect anything." Kol answers. "But we need to decide what to do, we can't let the world see this." He knows that they don't want everyone to know that the supernatural exists.

"We can compel anyone that sees it, Caroline will never accept that we keep in inside until he's old enough to control it." He suggests.

That gets a shrug from Kol. "One, I think he's in control, he just doesn't know that he's not supposed to do it." He says meeting Klaus gaze. "And are we going to make a schedule for who follows along if Caroline is to take him out since she can't compel people any longer." That doesn't sound like the best idea and would most likely only annoy her. "I might have another plan."

Whatever it might be it doesn't sound good, cause Kol has a nervous tone in his voice. "Just tell me." He says.

Kol takes a deep breath. "You could bind his magic, make sure so he can't use it."

The only thing that keeps him from grabbing his brother in a chokehold is that Kaiden is in the room. "That won't happen, we will never take away a part of him." He growls at Kol.

"It's not a curse Nik," Kol says carefully, probably aware of the thin ice he is walking on. "It would work like a daylight-ring, we cast a spell on an object he can wear and while he is wearing it, it stops him from using magic." He gets how it would help to protect them all by temporarily take away his magic, but the thought of it makes him sick.

He looks to his son who is looking at the toys with such wonder and excitement, he really enjoys using his magic like this. Carefully he picks him up in his arms, which causes all the toys to fall to the ground and Kaiden turns his attention once again to Klaus necklaces.

Could he actually take this away from his son, even if it's only temporarily? "I need to speak with Caroline about this." He says and caresses his sons head.

Kol lays a hand on his shoulder. "Nik, no one will ever suggest that we do to him as our mother did to you." Maybe not, but this feels to close.

* * *

The travel back was done in silence. Marcel wasn't exactly happy about Davina agreeing to complete the harvest, even if he does respect her choice. This time around, she hasn't minded the silence, considering how it went on their way to Davina she welcomes it.

When they get to the plantation, she's just happy that they have gotten somewhere, and should soon be done in New Orleans, she is ready to get back home. Mostly it's because she's worried about her friends and mom.

Klaus comes outside to meet them, and she notices how Marcel's men are looking annoyed at him. "Did everything go well?" he asks, ignoring the looks he is getting.

She nods. "We can complete the ritual." She says and sighs. "But I doubt it will be easy. How's Cyrena doing?"

"Still sleeping, Kol is watching her." So, nothing to worry about on that front, for now, it's always something.

They can hear how Marcel clears his throat before speaking. "I won't stop you if Davina is okay with this then fine, but what do you expect will happen when the witches have done the ritual and they get their full strength back, they won't stay quiet for long."

Maybe he should have thought about that before interfering with them. "You will have to try and make peace with them; we can do our best to help." She suggests. "But this isn't our home, it's you guys that will have to agree on something." Hopefully, they can convince the witches to not try and get revenge on the vampires.

Marcel nods hesitantly. "Guess we don't have a choice." He says and sighs. "If there wasn't anything else, we need to let the others know what has happened."

The smart thing would probably have been to let him go for now, but since they are already speaking about making peace, this feels like an appropriate moment to talk about the third faction of supernatural beings in New Orleans.

Since she has no way of knowing why the werewolves are cursed, or how the vampires' present feels about them, she does this as carefully as she can. "When I came here, a friend of mine asked for help, and I think you might have some answers to his problem."

"And what problem may that be?" Marcel asks, slightly irritated.

"The werewolf." She says and looks around to take in their reactions. "You have forbidden them from entering the quarter and I guess that you have something to do with the curse that is affecting them too."

"You're delusional if you think we will be making peace with the werewolves." It's Diego that has spoken and he is moving threatening towards her.

Klaus moves to stop him, but Marcel is faster. "They had a civil war; this was the best way to protect the one that got in between." He motions to Diego to point out that he was one of them. "And vampires and werewolves don't mix."

"They're scum all of them." Diego ads. "If it wasn't for Marcel, I had died with my family when they attacked." She can understand that anger, but it doesn't justify punishing everyone for the crime of a few.

"You can't judge them all the same." She says calmly. "Some of them might be innocent, and there could be children among them or those that only get to see their family's once a month." Diego doesn't look convinced.

Marcel sighs and looks to her. "We will do our best to make peace with the witches, but the werewolves stay where they are."

"Don't ask the ones who were here first to move for your comfort." They can all hear the voice coming from the house and turns to see Cyrena who is being supported by Kol. "You have the honour of living in one of the few places in this world where the supernatural has a more visible influence than the humans and you refuse to show respect for those that have made that possible."

"You should rest," Caroline says and moves to her side. Cyrena shouldn't be out here right now, not in her sate.

But Cyrena only shakes her head. "I will have time for that later." She says with a smile to reassure Caroline that she is going to be fine. "And you should be ashamed." She then says determined to Marcel and his men. "You are mere children in this world, the witches' ancestors have protected this land long before New Orleans was built, and the werewolves have run on these fields for generations."

"Without us, there wouldn't have been a New Orleans," Marcel says just as determined. "We built this city and we are what's keeping it going."

Cyrena shakes her head. "New Orleans would have been built with or without your help, the fact that the Mikaelson sibling decided to settle down here might have made it happen faster, but the humans are more resourceful then you give them credit for, and it isn't its vampires New Orleans is famous for, but it's witches."

"No offence, but if we are mere children, then what is you?" Thierry asks. "The witches might be able to slow down their ageing, but you can't live forever."

Caroline watches Cyrena, uncertain if she will be giving them an answer. She has never reviled to them her age and the only thing she and the brothers know for certain is that she is at least over 500 years old. That and it wasn't her first lifetime when she spent time with Klaus in the 1400s.

A sigh leaves Cyrena. "It's not nice to ask a lady about her age, and you probably won't believe me if I say that I'm the oldest one here." Caroline believes it, and the brothers probably do too, but Marcel and his men look hesitant. "But it doesn't matter, you were discussing peace, something that will be needed."

"And I assume you have a suggestion on how to achieve it," Marcel says and crosses his arms.

"You work for it." Is Cyrena's short answer. "Whether you like it or not, vampires need the help of witches. Without them, you wouldn't be able to walk in the sun, and I hope you are aware that the witch that made your daylight-object can remove the magic from it, dangerous business when you live in a city where the ancestors are always near." To remove the witches magic sounds worse and worse for every new thing Caroline learns about this place. "Your kind is the youngest, only a little bit over a thousand years, and that is nothing, you have still so much to learn and you can't do that if your only instinct is to destroy."


	29. The things that are to come

**The things that are to come**

Maybe she should have helped back when Klaus asked her too, she just never thought that the Travelers would be this big of a problem, and to be fair, he never told her it was them that were coming. So, she didn't expect that this problem was going to get so big and thought that Caroline was going to be able to handle it on her own.

Now, on the other hand, she can't deny them her help, especially not after she asked for theirs and they manage to solve it peacefully. With the things that she can imagine has to be done, she also doesn't feel comfortable leaving it in Caroline, not without her having full control and understanding of what she can do, and they are nowhere near there yet.

So even if Kol and Caroline has asked her to rest, she plans to do what she can without using to much energy and they can't really complain over her making a phone call, it's not like she has started to pack to leave for Mystic Falls yet, even if she expects that it will be needed.

She borrows Kol's phone to call Rebekah, she has never felt a need to own one herself, if she wants someone something she has always been able to reach them with her magic, and there was never a reason for people to have to be able to reach her.

It doesn't take long for Rebekah to answer her. _"Kol or Cyrena?"_ she asks with a more hopeful tone when she mentions Cyrenas name.

"The latter." She answers and laughs. "Heard that you had a problem with some witches." Her kind has always been able to cause some trouble.

" _More like the evil stepsisters if we are to listen to Liv."_ She answers and sighs. _"So, du you know how to stop them?"_ she then asks at once.

No finesse or tact with this family, she thinks before answering. "What has been planned so far, I need to know what I have to work with."

" _Bonnie and Liv are locating their bodies so we can make sure they don't have anything to jump back into, and Elijah has suggested that we host a gathering of sort for the town and make it clear that the doppelgängers will be attending. Hopefully, that will get them to come, we just want to avoid having to put the knife in every inhabitant of Mystic Falls."_ She gets explained to her.

It sounds like they have most of the things under control, so there won't be much for her to do, maybe they can solve this quickly enough still. "Lucky for you, I happen to be quite the expert when it comes to magic involving the soul." She has after all been moving her soul between bodies for some centuries now. "If you can get them to gather and make sure there are no bodies for them to return to, I can get rid of them for you."

A sigh of relief leaves Rebekah. _"Wonderful, so will Nik and Caroline be coming to help to or are you going to convince them to stay away."_ she hasn't been thinking that it might need some convincing in getting them to stay here a little longer.

But she should have understood that Caroline would want to help her friends. "I don't trust what might happen if Caroline is to close to the magic that will be used." She starts explaining. "Just like she absorbed the cures powers, she could accidentally do it with something else, and it would be bad if she does it with Traveller magic." Especially if she were to absorb the curse that stops them from gathering in one place.

" _Have you explained that to her?"_ Rebekah asks.

"It isn't a subject that has come up." She answers and sighs, mentioning that she will be travelling to Mystic Falls if need be haven't been something she has wanted to talk about until she was sure. "But I guess I will have to, and hopefully she will accept the danger to her as a good reason to stay away." If they are lucky, they can solve the Traveller problem while Caroline is handling the Harvest and there will be no need to convince her to stay. "For now, just prepare for my arrival, I will be there as soon as I can." Now she just has to convince them to let her leave, and that it would be best if Kol stayed here if there is something about the Harvest that Caroline needs to be explained to her.

* * *

At this moment she's glad that she doesn't need food in the same way as she did before, because she doesn't think she could eat of the things that have been served for breakfast. She's too nervous about the harvest and the things that are happening in Mystic Falls.

Parts of her hate that they are here, that Cyrena needed their help and forced them to leave friends and family to deal with the Travellers on their own, but at the same time, she wouldn't have wanted to leave Cyrena on her own either.

Thinking about it, having heard over the news that New Orleans had been destroyed by massive natural disasters of all kinds wouldn't have been pleasant, though she might not have thought about it much if she hadn't known what is happening here.

But right now, she doesn't appear to be the only one with a lot on her mind, Klaus as far as she can see is just going through the motions of some sort of morning routine, he barley even smiles as he takes care if Kaiden.

Thankfully enough their mods don't seem to have an influence on their son this morning since he is his usual happy self, content with making a mess of the place by playing with his food.

Maybe by hearing what's bothering Klaus, she can stop thinking about her own nervousness for a while at least. "Something wrong?" she asks him.

Klaus sighs and shakes his head. "Nothing that we need to discuss now." He answers and gives her a strained smile. "You have other things to think about." Right, those things that she would love to ignore at the moment.

His thoughtful gaze moves to Kaiden and she worries slightly that whatever he is thinking about has to do with their son. "Klaus, is everything okay with Kaiden?" if something is wrong with him or he is in any danger than shouldn't they let her know?

In an attempt to calm her he grabs her hand and meets her eyes. "Caroline, Kaiden is safe and yes the thing that we have to discuss involves him, but he is in no danger." He tries to reassure her.

She's not completely sure that she believes him, considering his mood it isn't looking good. But thinking about it, a threat against them would probably have him reacting a bit more angerly. Whatever this is about, she hopes he feels ready to tell her soon.

Knowing that she won't get anywhere, she doesn't try to press the subject. "Once the Harvest is over, can we talk about it then." He nods. "And if anything changes, if we are in any danger…"

"We're not in danger." He says a little too strongly and sighs soon thereafter. "But you will be the first one I tell if that were to change." He promises her and it does make her a little bit calmer.

So, she's back to her own worries, and now she also wonders what Klaus could have to tell her, this is going great. She actually hopes that it's something small, like the time she spent at college or maybe he would like for them to stay here in New Orleans a while, even if he earlier said that he wanted to return home to Mystic Falls.

Is she lucky maybe he's just thinking about her question, but she doesn't know if this is the reaction she wanted from him if he is considering if he's going to marry her or not, but then what has any of those subject to do with Kaiden?

"Good morning." She hears and watches as Cyrena enters the room, greeting her the same way back.

A good night rest and getting the chance to clean herself up has really done wonders for her, she is looking a lot healthier than she did when they brought her here yesterday. Not that she is anywhere near her old strength, but she is moving about without any real problems and her breathing and voice don't sound raspy any longer.

When Cyrena sits at the table Caroline is looking expectantly at her to find out what she has planned or if she has already spoken to those in Mystic Falls. She knows that she shouldn't divide her attention between the two problems, but she wants to make sure that her friends are safe, or that they at least have a plan on how they are going to get everything solved.

Before Cyrena speaks she pours herself a cup of tea. "You won't like this." She looks at Caroline. "But I need you to stay here in New Orleans until the Travellers are dealt with." She explains.

Did she just hear her right? "What?" she can't be asked to do nothing, this isn't happening. "I want to help."

"I understand that, but I can't risk that you will be affected negatively by their presence. Both Caroline and Klaus have questioning looks. "Them gathering like this, there is the possibility that you were to absorb parts of their magic were they to use it and I can't predict what the consequences of that would be."

"You weren't worried about it when I asked you for help," Klaus says annoyed. "What's changed now?"

Cyrena is staying her usual calm. "The amount of them and that I have a greater understanding of the situation." She answers. "I will be travelling to Mystic Falls to help them while you are dealing with the Harvest."

"You won't stay during the ritual?" Caroline was expecting her to stay and help them, to be able to speak with her about everything that might happen. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"All you have to do is keep an eye on Sabine, I'm not sure what she is planning other then it has to do with the Harvest." Cyrena sighs and looks down in her cup, but her eyes don't appear to focus on anything specific. "You might not see it, but her eyes are like mine, ever-shifting in colour, soul and body don't belong together." She says in a distant voice.

Caroline is unsure of what she is supposed to do with the information she is given. Does it mean that Sabine isn't Sabine, that there is an innocent woman stuck behind the one that controls the body, and what can she do about it?

Before she can ask anything Cyrena looks at her again and continues speaking. "If you're unsure about anything that has to do with the witches magic, Kol will be around to help you."

"What will I help with?" Kol makes his presence known to the room. "And why aren't you helping her?"

Cyrena gets a tense smile, probably knowing that Kol will like this even less than Caroline did. "I will be going to Mystic Falls and you are staying here to help Caroline." His face says it all, this going to take a lot of convincing for him to even consider agreeing to it.

* * *

There is no doubt about it, his brother is upset, and you don't need a supernatural hearing to understand it either. Thankfully Kol and Cyrena left the room to discuss what is to happen, or more accurately, they are fighting over why Kol has to stay in New Orleans a little longer.

Klaus himself isn't thrilled over the situation; he would have preferred if the witch stayed to help Caroline. He believes that Caroline can handle it, that's not the problem, but it would have been nice with a few more answers. But isn't this the way it always goes with witches, he wonders.

They will just have to hope that there aren't any more surprises than what Sabine has planned. He would have liked to join Caroline at the Harvest but is already aware that it will most likely not happen, it's not like they can bring Kaiden with them.

After a long period of time, Kol makes his way back to the room Klaus and Caroline are still sitting in. "I'm not babysitting." He says annoyed. "If I'm forced to stay here, I'm going to be at this ritual."

"I'm fully aware of that," Klaus answers calmly and looks at his son. "I will look after Kaiden, as long as you make sure Caroline stays safe." He gives his brother a slightly threatening look.

Kol is about to answer him but Caroline speaks first. "Seriously, there is nothing to worry about, Klaus, at least not enough so you have to be threatening Kol." She says upset. "And I definitely don't need a babysitter, I can look after myself." She turns her gaze towards Kol. "But I would gladly have some help in explaining their magic."

"I know that you can look after yourself, luv." he smiles at her. "But I won't take any risks, especially not when I can't be there." He doesn't know what he would though if something happened to her, and Kol has always been the one of them that has his own agendas and plans, the one you shouldn't trust.

"I can threaten them for you Nik," Kol says and sits down at the table. "But I'm pretty sure it would have the opposite effect from what you are hoping for." He has a big smirk. "The witches don't mind Caroline, and since she is helping them complete the Harvest, I think they rather like her." He explains.

He knows that, and it's really just one witch that he doesn't trust, one witch and possibly if Marcel gets any idea. His old protégé might let them do this, completing the ritual if Davina is okay with it, but that doesn't mean that he won't try anything, or if it all goes wrong and Davina dies, he doesn't want to think about what Marcel might do then."

It will be a long night, sitting here and waiting for them to let him know what has happened, hoping for them all to be safe. He has never been good at that, letting others handle his enemies for him without at least knowing everything his people and his opponents are doing. Here and now, annoyingly enough, he doesn't have another choice.


	30. The last details

**The last details**

At last things are starting to go their way, they have found where the Travelers bodies are hidden and now the only thing, they need is for Cyrena to arrive in Mystic Falls. In the meantime, they are preparing for the gathering they are hosting and for the spells that will keep everyone locked inside the Mikaelson mansion after they have entered.

It feels like a good enough plan, but they are aware of the many things that can go wrong. Since they want to avoid harming the innocent inhabitants of Mystic Falls, they have to be more careful then she and her brothers usually are.

What worries her most is that not everyone will be willing to gather that they will have a few stragglers. She guesses they will just have to go around with the knife in that case, hopefully, no one will ask her to do it. She does wonder a little why they care to help.

She knows that Elijah is doing it because he cares about Katherine, and well she wants to help her brother, at least now when their family isn't at each other's throats, because there is no way that she cares what to happen to the doppelgänger.

Sure she did care when it was Caroline that was in danger, they have become somewhat friends and she has been good for Klaus, no way she wouldn't help protect her, but right now she isn't here and probably not in any danger from the Travelers at least.

Whatever happens, she hopes this is it, that after this they don't have to worry about this threat and the safety of the doppelgängers. Not that she knows what she wants to do when it's over, she did like travelling throughout Europe with Matt, to get away from the family for a while, but she doesn't want to abandon them in case Caroline plans to go back to college once they get back. It would just be nice to leave Mystic Falls for a time. In any case, she should have some time to think about it.

Walking out to the foyer where the witches are placing the last of the crystals for their spell, she starts to feel that everything is coming together. "Need any help?" she asks looking around.

Liv holds out a paper to her. "We will be needing this." She says and Rebekah reads through the list of magical items and herbs, when she is done reading it Bonnie hands her a second note, they seem to need a lot of things.

"And what are these things?" She asks Bonnie.

"Cyrena sent it to me, it's what she needs." Bonnie answers.

So, asking if they need help means that she needs to run errands for the witches, and some of these things she doesn't even know how to find, especially not in such a small town as Mystic Falls. She guesses she will have to do her best, and she did feel like a trip out of here would do her good, now she at least has an excuse.

* * *

The last of her things are being loaded into the car and Cyrena is just making sure that she hasn't forgotten anything that she needs to bring with her to Mystic Falls. It wouldn't be good if she arrived and discovered that she had forgotten some of the ingredients that might be hard to find, she would of course been able to bring almost everything that she would be needed if it weren't for the fact that she needs to be able to get it on the plane.

Had she had the time and energy for it, she would have preferred to drive to Mystic Falls, but sitting in a car over 13 hours isn't something she feels like doing right now. Getting rid of the Travellers as soon as possible is her goal, hopefully, they will be able to let Klaus and Caroline return home without much waiting.

She looks to Kol who is standing annoyed by the car after he has helped her bring all her stuff out. "I know that you don't approve." She says, hoping that he won't argue with her any longer, he might want to come, but that won't be happening, it's more important that he stays here.

"You should be resting after what you've been through, or at least accept some blood." He says and opens the passenger door for her. "And no, you won't convince me to not drive you to the airport."

Of course not, she thinks. "Noting against you vampires, but your blood doesn't work with my magic, it makes it a lot harder to perform." Having lived as long as she has in so many bodies, her magic is constantly vibrating through her, to add the magic of vampire blood to that, it has never done any good for her. "But I can promise that I will be fine, I have no plans on dying before I can teach Kaiden to control his magic." There is still more for her to do in this world.

"Do you have a body prepared if anything were to happen?" he asks then and she glares at him, that is a question he should never ask her. If she has a body waiting for her, it's information she holds close to her heart.

So, with no plans on answering and not wanting there to be any tension between them, she rests her hand on the door and relaxes. "There are parts of my magic that I won't share with you Kol, you will just have to accept that." She has always been secretive and that isn't about to change. "But don't think that means that I like having things kept from me."

He looks questioning at her. "What are you talking about." He says as he walks to the driver's side. "I'm an open book."

She laughs at that. "Doubtful, but I'm talking about the fact that Kaiden's magic has started to show." She tells him. "Have Klaus and Caroline discussed how they want to handle it?" it will take some time before she can start to teach him.

Kol shakes his head. "I don't even think Nik has told Caroline about it." He explains. "I suggested that we make an object that temporarily stops him from performing magic, which Nik didn't like."

"Because of what was done to him." She surmises and sits down in the car. "But it's a good idea." She lets Kol knows as he takes place in the driver seat. "You should speak to Caroline once the Harvest is over." They will be needing to think of a plan. "That is if Klaus doesn't do it." Maybe he should do it anyway, he might be better at explaining it.

* * *

It's a bit unbelievable that everything could be over after tonight, it has been a lot easier than Caroline ever expected it to be, so she is filled with an uneasy feeling that something is about to go wrong. The feeling mostly comes from her not knowing if she can stop whatever Sabine has planned, she doesn't even know where to begin.

Will she be forced to take the witches life, or will it be enough to stop her from completing her plans, whatever it may be. If it would come to her having to kill the witch, can she do so if the soul doesn't belong in the body, and is she willing to do it? Can she really kill a woman whose life has been taken from her when someone else invaded her body? There is so much she doesn't know, and she hates it.

She likes to have everything planned, to know what is about to happen and being in control, now it feels like she doesn't know anything. The little information Cyrena could give her wasn't enough and she doesn't know if Kol will actually be able to give her anything more.

It feels like everything could only go wrong right now, she thinks and sighs. "Unable to relax, luv?" she hears Klaus voice behind her and to just have him present does help to calm her somewhat.

He moves them to the couch since she has spent the last hour or so wandering around the living room looking for something to clean, she can't help it, she's a stress cleaner. "I can't stop thinking about everything that can go wrong, what if Davina and the other doesn't wake up, or Sabine, whoever she is, succeeds with her plans, or maybe my vision will still happen even after we do all of this." She knows that the last thing isn't likely, but still, the thought won't leave her head.

"I guess that means that it won't help if I say that everything will be fine." Not exactly, she thinks and leans against him, but she does appreciate that he tries to make her feel anything but panic.

She wishes that he could come with her, only because his presence would help. "I know you don't want to trouble me with other things, but I need to focus on anything else, so what was on your mind this morning?"

To her annoyance, Klaus just shakes his head. "Not yet, Caroline, you don't need this to distract you and I don't think we will come to a solution here and now anyway." She hates not being told what is happening. "When this is over, I promise we will talk about it."

Fine, she thinks, but it isn't helping her. "Is there anything we can talk about that doesn't have to do with the Harvest?" she will take anything right now.

It doesn't appear to be easy for him to think of a subject, he is just sitting there looking blankly out at nothing. She doesn't understand why it's so hard for them to find something to talk about when it doesn't have to do with danger or their son.

When he finally sighs, she guesses that he has decided on a subject that he finds the best of the bad ones. "Why do you want to get married?" right, her proposal is one of the things he doesn't really want to talk about.

The question itself makes her think, there isn't a simple answer to why she wants to get married. "It's something I've always dreamed of, it means something to me, and I understand if it doesn't for you Klaus, you are allowed to say no." she moves so she can sit straight and talk face to face.

"Let me rephrase." He says and moves one of her locks behind her ear. "Why do you want to marry me? Is it because of the bond we have, do you feel like you want to get married and that I'm your only choice?"

She shakes her head as the words leave his mouth. "I have wanted to get married for as long as I can remember, have even planed the whole thing several times over, though I believe that in one of them I wanted to ride in on a unicorn, so I'm not calming that they are all useful." That makes him laugh and she loves the sound of it, when he's relaxed like this it's almost possible to forget the thousand-year-old original hybrid and only see the man that he actually is.

She also finds it amazing that he can relax considering what they are talking about. "I had my whole life planned out, but when I became a vampire it felt like all of that was gone, destroyed in an instant. I died and suddenly I couldn't have the 2,5 children I wanted or the perfect little life I imagined."

"Pretty sure that you can't have half a kid, luv." He says amused and she laughs slightly herself. "And you will have to do with one in this case." He then adds.

"Kaiden was a miracle, so I'm thrilled that I got the chance to have him." Then there's the little detail that she hasn't mentioned to Klaus yet, it just hasn't come up in conversations. "But we could, if we wanted, have more children." His eyes go wide in surprise and slight confusion is all she can read from him. "Cyrena would need to do a spell but…"

"You're saying that we could have another kid." He interrupts her and she nods. "Something you didn't think would have been good to mention before now." He sighs and draws a hand over his face. "Do I at least get a say in the decision this time?"

This time, she thinks confused, what does he mean with this time. It takes her a while to realise that they never actually asked him if he was okay with having Kaiden, Cyrena gave her an out but Klaus, the best he would get was to not be a part of his son's life if he wouldn't have wanted to become a father.

She wonders what he would have done if he had been given the choice. "If we ever where to discuss having another kid, you will have every right to say no and that would be it, no more children." Sure, she would love for Kaiden to have a sibling, but she doesn't need to have another child. "You are a part of this relationship Klaus; I won't take these kinds of decisions without you." She isn't even sure if she could.

Her words do seem to make him relieved and grateful. "Is that why you want to marry me because I can give you a chance at your dream life?" he brings their conversation back to where they started.

Once again, she shakes her head. She grabs his hand and looks him directly in the eyes, choosing her words carefully. "I want to stand in front of my friends and mother and let them know that I chose you, that you are the person I want to spend my eternity with. And yes, the bond might have something to do with it, because we might not have been here if it wasn't for it, but I don't feel forced to be here with you, not because of the bond, nor because you're Kaiden's father. If I hadn't wanted to be here, then I wouldn't be. No matter what you would have been a part of my life, you will be a part of my life wherever our relationship goes, but I could have chosen to have been with someone else if I would have preferred."

He is back to looking confused at her. "You…" he stops himself and takes a deep breath. "I should have understood that it didn't apply to you." Now she's the one that is feeling confused. "Apparently I have something I should have told you to."

"Guessing it's not the same as we can have more kids." He shakes his head. "So, what part of our bond haven't you told me about."

"It's not like I didn't tell you, I thought you knew, that it was the same for you." He lets go of her hand and starts inspecting his own. "She only made me feel a small part of it, but it was bad enough so that I won't try to find out what would happen." She isn't getting any wiser here. "When I'm with you, when I wake you from your sleep, I'm filled with this warmth and a strength I have never felt before, if I were to be with someone else though, I would feel colder and weaker than I think anyone could imagine."

"You're stuck with me." She says saddened. "Klaus I…" he stops her from continuing and she can't understand why he is smiling.

This shouldn't be something to smile over. "I don't feel stuck with you Caroline, I were worried that it would mean that I would be alone, never be able to have intimacy with anyone, but I have never felt stuck, and I'm glad that you aren't stuck with me."

"I choose you." She says determined and leans closer. "If something happens that makes me uncertain about us then you will be the first to know and trust me if anything ever goes wrong between us, Kaiden will still have both of us in his life. But I want this to work, I can't imagine what it would be like if you didn't exist in my life." She kisses him and hopes that he can understand who much she meant every word she said.

When they separate, he is grinning. "I guess you deserve an answer then." She nods happily. "Unfortunately, we don't have a ring, but if it makes you happy, then yes, I'll marry you."


	31. The reaping of a harvest

**The reaping of a harvest**

He's still upset with Cyrena and her choice to leave New Orleans. After what she has been through, he can't understand why she would find it appropriate to help the Mystic Falls gang with such a huge spell, but obviously, she wouldn't listen to his complaints. He tried to get her to reconsider the whole drive to the airport, but no such luck.

She had instead interrupted him constantly with what she thought was things he might need to help Caroline with during the Harvest. All the things she told him sounded like there should be better things he could do with his time. She, of course, didn't agree and made it very clear that if he didn't do her this favour, as she so kindly put it, she would make sure he suffered for it.

So that means that he doesn't have much of another choice than returning to the plantation to pick Caroline up. Once again, they are heading to the graveyards where the witches are still in control and he hops this will be quick and painless.

He has no problems with witches, usually prefer their company to that of other creatures, but in this case, he would have preferred to stay away from their ritual. It will probably take some convincing for them to just let him into their city of the dead and they can't be pleased with having vampires attending, it is at least better than being stuck babysitting.

He wishes that he doesn't have to care about this, but he knows that those are thought he will have to push to the side and only focus on what is ahead of him. With the things, Cyrena told him, he has to admit that there was one thing she mentioned that made him understand why she wanted someone to be by Caroline's side.

That is also the reason why his wish of a painless night is most likely not going to happen and he will constantly be needing to keep a close eye on everything that is happening around them.

Thinking back on Cyrenas words he sighs. _"Her magic has a weakness."_ She told him as she left the car to get to her flight _"That is why she needs someone there; in case the worst might happen."_ Hopefully, it won't come to that.

* * *

She is everything but ready for this, but it will happen no matter what. Even if all she can feel is nervousness and worry, she is doing her best to not show it, she wants to appear strong and secure, something she has become almost to good at, at this point. It is tiring to always have to be perfect little Caroline who is good and does the right thing when in most situations she just wants to scream.

It doesn't help that on the whole drive to Lafayette cemetery Kol has been annoyingly calm, like the situation doesn't face him at all, and maybe it doesn't, it wouldn't surprise her if he has been through similar things before.

Then it could just be that he is still upset with Cyrena so it's the only thing he is focusing on, not that it makes her any calmer, because that means his thoughts isn't on what is ahead of them.

When they have arrived, she takes a deep breath before leaving the car, and prays to however might be listening that this is to go their way, that everyone can walk out of this alive. At the same time, she does wonder if they can't ever get an enemy that doesn't want to kill any one of them if that is even possible.

The witches are waiting for them at the entrance and what she can see, Davina hasn't arrived yet, she hopes that Marcel hasn't had a change of plan. "Guess you want us to invite him inside," Sophie says and looks to Kol.

Caroline nods. "He goes where I go, and I go where Davina goes." That is the only thing she won't budge on. "I would assume that Marcel is going to want an invitation to." That doesn't get the best response from the witches.

"We could do without him." Jane-Anne snorts and the others agree. "But if he brings Davina and you make sure he doesn't…"

"You won't have to worry about Marcel." Kol interrupts her. "So how about that invitation." He then adds and reluctantly the witches give him entrance to the cemetery.

While they are waiting for Davina to arrive, Caroline is doing her best to not bring any attention to the fact that she is keeping an eye on Sabine, it would be bad if the witch knew that she is being watched.

She would have preferred to have known what Sabine is after, but they are left in the dark on the witch's motivations. No matter how much she tries to she can't stop worrying about what happens if she can't stop Sabine.

Looking around at the cemetery she realizes that there aren't any other witches, she expected them all to be gathered, isn't this supposed to be something big for the whole coven, but the almost deserted area speaks otherwise. Maybe most of them don't care when it comes to cleaning up a mess, or they don't want to attend when there are vampires present, especially when one of them is the one who stopped them.

After what felt like an eternity and they can finally hear Davina and Marcel approaching, Caroline breads a sigh of relief, she didn't realize how tense she actually was. Now when Davina is here it at least feels like they are on the right way.

She goes to meet them and it's clear that Davina isn't trusting of the people that are there. "You okay?" she asks the young witch.

Davina shrugs. "This will work, right?" she wishes she could securely say that it will work, but the truth is that she just like Davina is mostly hoping for it to work. Sure, she trusts Cyrenas judgment, but that isn't something that will reassure Davina.

But it doesn't feel like a smart thing to worry Davina anymore. "I will make sure that you walk out of here on your own to legs." She won't take her eyes of the witches.

Marcel gives her a nod in greeting and appreciation, but he has a determined look that tells her that he will be keeping her to that promise. Hopefully, he won't be stupid enough to try anything even if this goes wrong, because she can't see a way for him to win against them.

They walk to the offering place, where big pillars with a fire burning on the top are standing in a square. Between them, the three Harvest-girls are placed. Lifeless, with marks on their throat from where they were cut.

Caroline lays a hand on Davina's arm. "We are here for you." She says in an attempt to calm.

"You can always change your mind," Marcel adds and gets angry looks from the witches. "Just say the word and I will get you out of her.

Davina shakes her head. "This is something I have to do." She takes a deep breath and looks to the witches. "I'm ready." Comforting that someone is at least, Caroline thinks while Davina moves away from her and takes her place in the middle of the plateau where the others are laying.

Agnes takes out a ceremonial athame and holds it over the flames before standing in front of Davina. "Do you believe in the Harvest?" she asks.

Carefully and nervously Davina nods. "I believe." When the words leave her mouth, Agnes moves the knife to her throat and cuts.

Not able to look, Caroline turns away and just manages to see how Marcel catches Davina as she falls. When her attention know is turned away from the ritual, she notices that Sabine has left them.

She turns a quick eye to the ritual, where Davina is placed beside the others and she can see a golden light leave her and move down to the ground, so that part is working, now she must find Sabine.

While passing Kol she plays a hand on him to get his attention that she is leaving and wants him to follow. Moving through the crypts she can hear how Agnes is calling on their ancestors to bring the chosen ones back to them.

Right now, she doesn't care about them, even if it worries her that Agnes has to repeat her words, but she knows that staying won't help anyone. Instead, she tries to feel the magic of New Orleans who have started to calm down, for every second that past she can breathe easier and it feels like she is becoming whole.

But she can also feel how the magic that left Davina is travelling in the wrong direction, it might have returned to nature but from there it is forced on a different path, and now she hopes it will lead her to Sabine.

In the middle of a crypt, she stands, eyes closed and her hands over a small altar with three objects on them, whatever she is after, it's happening now. "Sabine." She says loudly as she enters the crypt.

It gets the witch attention, but she doesn't stop with what she is doing. "This has nothing to do with you, you should stay out of it," Sabine says calmly. "I'm doing all of you a favor."

"And what favour would that be, Darling." Kol joins them.

Sabine looks at him with discuss in his eyes. "Vampires have never done anything good for this city, and you Mikaelsons are the worst." She laughs lightly. "I guess you know that I'm not Sabine." She then says and Caroline nods. "My name is Céleste Dubois, why don't you ask Niklaus and Elijah about that name, see what happens when you get close to that family."

"Is this you trying to convince me to let you do this, by giving me a warning?" Caroline asks. "Because I know that there is a danger by being around them, but I choose to take that risk, and I won't let you destroy other people's lives for your revenge." While she speaks, she moves closer to the witch and is now in reach to grab her arms. "So, this is my warning, stop or I will force you to."

She doesn't get an answer in words but as she grabs a hold of her, she feels how she is being pushed back by a wave of magic, so this won't be done peacefully, she thinks and answers with her own magic. What will happen, she doesn't know, but she would like to save Sabine if possible, so she focuses on trying to force Céleste's soul out of the body.

A hope that she might succeed is woken within her when she can feel the difference between the two women, but here is where it ends, it doesn't matter how much she tries or how much power she uses, she can't force the soul out.

Her strength starts to leave her and she starts to feel tired, why won't it work, shouldn't she be able to do this. With the last of her powers, she makes one last attempt but the best she can do is locking the soul with her magic, no way for her to jump to another body.

The last thing she can perceive is the sound of a broken neck and she isn't sure who let's go first, her or Sabine.

* * *

It came to the worst, Cyrena's fears became reality and now he is standing here with magic from two powerful beings crashing into one another in an endless battle that no one can win. Caroline can't die but she won't be able to destroy Céleste either.

When he sees how Caroline's last energy leaves her, he first moves behind the witch and breaks her neck and is then by Caroline's side to catch her before she hits the ground. He wonders how she will take the news that someone had to die tonight.

He doesn't feel any sadness over the witch who lost her life already back when Céleste took over her body, but he doesn't think that Caroline will feel so indifferent about it, especially not when she tried to save her.

Carefully he lifts her up in his arms, before leaving the crypt he studies the altar and the three objects that are laying on it. Would he guess, they belong to three ancestors that Céleste would rather wake than the four Harvest girls. The three of them and Céleste would take to power from the Harvest and with it could have caused a lot of damage to this city.

Walking back to the ritual he can soon see how the four girls have woken, and everyone appears calmer and relieved that it worked. When they see him everyone becomes quiet. "Is she okay?" Davina asks.

"I will just have to get her to Nik, and everything will be fine." He explains. "She used up a lot of her magic when she took down the witch your paintings were warning you about." Everyone is looking questioning at him. "Sabine hasn't been herself for a while. She tried to take the Harvests magic, stop you from waking." He tells them factually. "You can find her body further in."

"She killed Sabine?" Agnes asks. "We thought you came here with peaceful intentions." Didn't they listen to a word he said? He wonders and tries to stay calm.

He does his best to try and not worsen the situation. "Caroline tried to save her, she couldn't, so I broke the witch's neck to stop her." He turns his gaze to the sleeping Caroline. "If there is anything else your wondering you will have to come to us, Nik should have felt what just happened and letting him wait isn't a good idea." He finishes with before walking away from them to get back to the plantation.


	32. Things I don't say

**Things I don't say**

They had offered to meet her at the airport, but she preferred to get a cab instead, any time she can get to herself for the moment will be welcomed. There are things she will need to think through, especially events that will come with the spell she is about to do.

She doesn't feel worried about what is to come, and she knows what is expected of her, she won't even hesitate in doing it. There shouldn't even be something that could stop them, but she wants to have thought through how much she wants to tell everyone.

There will probably be more questions then she would like, so it's good that it's already getting late, so they won't be able to ask any until tomorrow. Hopefully, she will also be able to use the little amount of time that they actually have to explain why she is only telling them the important parts.

It feels a bit weird to be helping in this way, it's not something she would normally do, but then she should probably expect things to be different now when she has started to fulfil the prophecy that she got so long ago. Maybe she should have thought that this could happen when she decided to not take the child and disappear.

Hadn't she been certain that she would come out of this alive, then she would never have taken the risk, she did mean what she told Kol, she has no plans on dying, she still needs to be around to teach Kaiden to control his magic. It might have already shown itself, but he is still too young to understand what he is doing.

The time ahead of them will probably be a complicated one with several choices that need to be made concerning Kaidens safety. She hopes they find a way to solve it, that there won't be much arguing about how to handle the magic that is trickling out of him.

The Mikaelson mansion is coming within her sight and she looks down on the two letters that she is holding in her hand, the ones she has been writing on her way here. When she has left the cab, she takes a lighter and moves it under the letters until they catch fire, they will find their way to the ones they are meant for when the time is right for it. What is written in them is something that she can't have been read to soon.

* * *

He watches as Kol carries Caroline into the house and places her on the couch. To see her safe is a relief, even if he knows that she can't die, that doesn't mean that he doesn't worry about her.

Having felt the magic she used, and it definitely wasn't a small amount, he got this anxious feeling that hasn't left him until now. Sure, she used more when she cured Silas, but this is the closest she has gotten to that as of yet.

Hesitantly he gives his brother a nod as thanks since he couldn't be there, he's glad that she at least had part of the family with her. "The witch is dead," Kol tells him. "And the Harvest succeeded." That should mean that it's over, they can leave as soon as they get word from Cyrena.

Though it wouldn't surprise him if Caroline would like to convince Marcel or the witches to remove the curse that is placed on the werewolves, otherwise there shouldn't be anything keeping them here and maybe they can find a way to have that go their way to.

He moves to place himself beside her so he can wake her up. At the same time, Kol starts to leave the room but turns back as he is standing in the doorway. "Cyrena said something." He says. "It might take a while for her to wake, something about the ancestors of New Orleans being in the way for her magic to reach her at once."

"Did she say how long?" Kol shakes his head and leaves.

"If there wasn't anything else, I'm leaving tomorrow." He calls into the room as Klaus can hear him walking up the stairs.

He doesn't think there is anything else they need from Kol, and he isn't surprised that he wants to leave. Kol will most likely follow Cyrena or at least wanting to get out of New Orleans because Klaus can't remember this city ever doing anything good for his brother.

* * *

Cyrena had asked to rest the previous night, and no one wanted to argue with her even if they would have liked some answers of what is to come, as soon as possible. But if the witch felt like she needed to get some strength back they couldn't exactly deny her that.

Now though when the soon has risen and they all are awake they have gattered to let Cyrena start explaining how this spell, she's planning on using, works. Sure, Bonnie and Liv might bee the only ones that need to hear it but Rebekah wants to know what is going to happen and since they are in their home and they are the ones that have invited the Travellers, Elijah has also chosen to be here.

As soon as everyone is there Cyrena hands the two witches a piece of paper each. "That is the spell you need to learn." She explains to them. "It shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Easy for you to say, you know what we are about to do," Liv comments as she reads what is written on the paper.

Cyrena sighs and looks between them. "Have you acquired what I asked for, and is it certain that no one will be able to leave the house?"

Rebekah holds out a bag filled with the items she had gotten from the list. "Some of them was really hard to find." She says slightly annoyed. "But everything should be there." She needed to travel quite a bit away from Mystic Falls to find a place that sold the things Cyrena needed.

Bonnie then ensures them that they have prepared for a barrier to be placed around the house that will let the guest in but not out. "Damon and Enzo are taking care of the Travellers bodies." She also tells them.

"And the doppelgängers will be here to lure everyone in?" Rebekah finds it slightly irritated over the fact that the witch appears to drag out on having to tell them about the spell, why doesn't she want to talk about it.

But Elijah nods and answers her. "Katerina, Elena and Stefan will all be present." He reassures the witch.

There shouldn't be anything else for Cyrena to question them about, so now they just have to wait for her to be ready to tell them what they are about to do and how this spell is supposed to work.

* * *

They have done everything she asked for, which only leaves her explanation of what the spell will do. Before starting she takes a deep breath. "We will be forcing the souls out of the bodies they are possessing since they won't be able to return to their own bodies the spell will destroy them."

"Destroyed how?" Liv wonders.

How does she explain this so they might understand, because she has never thought about it? Mostly since she doesn't want to imagine what it would feel like to be ripped from a body and then disappear into a nothingness that is impossible to leave, that and she has never actually used the spell before.

But she knows that the people gathered will be needing some sort of explanation to understand what they are doing. "Imagine that your whole body is vibrating and at the same time an everlasting and indescribable pain is being spread throughout you until you are being torn apart."

She notices how the witches are being uncomfortable by her explanations while the two vampires don't seem faced at all. "It doesn't sound like a nice way to go." Bonnie comments. "Are we sure this works and that there isn't another way?"

Cyrena shakes her head. "If you want to be sure that they won't come after the people you care about again this is the only way." It might not be pleasant, and she wishes there was another way, but she has thought of them all and this is it or nothing.

"The spell will destroy all souls that aren't in their own bodies then?" Elijah asks and she understands what he is actually wondering, the look Rebekah gives them tells her that even she is on the same page.

The witches, on the other hand, appears completely unknowing. "The souls will be destroyed, and you will be safe, no one on our side will have to die." She answers clearly, never taking her eyes off him and gets a nod back in understanding. "Anything else that you would like to know?" she then asks, and everyone shakes their head.

Good, then they can start preparing for the evening and get this over with. She doesn't want it to take more time than planned so that they complete the Harvest in New Orleans and someone would decide that they don't want to wait for an okay to return.

As the others leave the room she decides to stay waiting to be left alone. When they are gone, she rises from the armchair she's been sitting in and moves to one of the crystals that will keep everyone locked inside. Carefully she moves her fingers over it and presses on the top to create a cut, letting her blood drop on it, this better works she thinks with a sigh.


	33. A gathering of souls

**A gathering of souls**

The three doppelgängers are standing at the top of the stairs, fully visible for all that enter the mansion. Rebekah and Elijah are moving around among their guest trying to be good hosts and not alert anyone to what they are doing.

Everything is reminding Rebekah of her mothers' ball, though she is more guarded this time and it's them that are planning on doing a spell that the witches are finishing upstairs. Sure, the Travellers could have something planned, but she feels like they are ready for anything at this point.

Even if she has lived in Mystic Falls for a while now, most of the people coming through their doors are strangers to her. There is a few that she remembers from school and some that she saw when she helped Matt at the end of summer event, how long ago that feels like now, before all of their problems started.

"I don't like this." Katherine has come done and is standing beside her. "Do we trust that the witches know what they're doing?" she whispers, making sure that the Travellers can't hear them speaking.

She is certain that Cyrena knows what she is doing, Bonnie and Liv, on the other hand, is only following orders, so it depends on how good they will be on doing that. "We shouldn't have anything to worry about." She decides to answer not wanting to cause any more distress to Katherine.

Not that the brunet is looking convinced. "Being stuck here isn't something I would normally choose to do." She looks around the room. "I haven't survived 500 years by just hoping for the best." To be honest, Rebekah isn't exactly happy about being unable to leave either, but it's not like she will tell the doppelgänger that.

Instead, she just shakes her head. "We have promised to protect you, and I am certain that Elijah won't break that promise." A server walks by them and Rebekah grabs a glass from his tray. "So, let's just get through tonight, okay."

* * *

From her place upstairs Cyrena can just hear how the guests are arriving, she guesses that Bonnie and Liv are noticing them two since the two young witches are looking at the door now and again, worrying that the wrong person will walk through it.

It's a relief that they will be able to perform the spell from here, for what is about to happen won't look pleasant, and sure the feeling she has gotten from Liv tells her that the witch would do almost anything to stop the Travellers, but Bonnie knows these people whose bodies have been possessed and even if she has said that they won't come to any harm it won't look that way.

The room they are in is being lit by candles that are placed around them, she has always felt like that gives better energy around her then when electrical lights are used. Most of the modern invention, though they can be useful, have a way of removing some of natures powers from the old spells.

In the middle of the room, they have a table where all of the things they need for the spell is placed. They only have one thing left to do and that is something that technically isn't needing, but she will feel safer since it will make sure that no one can get in their way and the other two can't stop after they have started.

She brings a knife to the table and holds it out in front of her. "Only one thing left." The other two watch as she cuts herself on her hand and lets her blood drop done in the middle of the table surrounded by herbs.

The next is Liv who looks questioning on her. "Is this necessary?" she wonders. "It wasn't mentioned in your notes."

"It's to make sure that we can't stop, no matter what happens." She looks determined at the witch. "But if you don't want to, we can do this without you."

Liv sighs but does as asked and hands it to Bonnie who does the same. "So, what know?" Bonnie then asks.

Cyrena holds out her hands for the others to take so they form a circle around the table. This is about to happen, and she doesn't know if she's ready, but there is no way to back out now, which might be good because she can't be certain that she wouldn't.

She takes a deep breath and starts explaining the things that they will do now. "Close your eyes and focus on the ones gathered in this house, try to feel their souls and spread your magic inside these walls." She explains as she is doing it herself.

This has to work, and she hopes it's over soon. She wants Mystic Falls to be safe again, but she isn't looking forward to what is about to happen. Souls that are being ripped apart is never nice and it only makes it worse that she is standing among them.

A knock can be heard on their door, the signal that lets them know that everyone has arrived and now they can truly begin. Their magic will be felt, but at this point, there is no way to avoid it.

* * *

It's impossible to miss the wave of magic that moves through the building and Katherine immediately gets on her guard when the guests are noticing what is happening. Most of them look scared and some starts moving towards the doors.

She glances at the crystals that have started to shine and the people trying to get out is met by a barrier keeping them inside. Panic is spreading among the Travellers and she makes sure to know where her allies are in case this becomes violent.

But she is soon distracted by a feeling of something moving through her which make her shiver. It's like someone is inspecting her from the inside out and it's defiantly the most uncomfortable feeling she has ever felt.

The sound of glass breaking can be heard causing Kathrine to hastily turn around to see one of the guests holding their hand to their heart while what looks like blood, though it doesn't give off any scent nor does it make her react in any other way but pure horror, comes out of eyes nose and mouth.

She thinks she can see something being torn away from the body, guessing that is supposed to be the Travellers soul. Around her, more of the guests are being put through the same thing and most of them have also started to scream in pain.

Somewhere in the chaos that has erupted, she believes that she can hear a voice she recognizes, the Bennett witch screaming Cyrenas name, what in the hell is going on up there, she thinks as she is watching Rebekah hurrying up the stairs.

With nothing to do here, she plans to follow the Original sister but is stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She turns towards one of the Travellers that are still managing to keep Cyrenas spell back somewhat.

Right now, she's slightly annoyed that they aren't allowed to harm anyone but fine she won't attack even if they are closing in on her and the same seems to happen around Stefan and Elena. Maybe the Travellers hope to stop this by attacking them. The witches better hurry, she thinks, or this might get ugly.

* * *

Even if she knows what to expect when she opens the door it scares her. When Cyrena explained what the spell does both her and Elijah understood the consequences that would come from it. Still, she hopes that they are wrong and wants to convince herself that if she never opens the door to the witches everything will remain fine in there.

She knows that it doesn't work that way and carefully presses the handle down. Inside the witches are standing hand in hand and Bonnie is repentantly calling Cyrena's name while the witch is being forced through the same thing as the guest's downstairs.

When she enters the room, the young witches are looking at her. "Help her!" Bonnie demands. "Give her some blood or something." If only that would work.

"It's the spell, her soul is being ripped out." She explains and gets confusing looks. Bonnie should know this, but she understands if Liv doesn't. "It's not her body, she has changed several times over the centuries."

"So, we have to stop." Bonnie thinks out loud.

It's Liv that gives her an answer before Rebekah can tell her why that isn't an option. "We can't, she made sure of it." Cyrena did know what she was doing, and they have a lot to thank her for if they ever meet again.

"We can't just let her die." Bonnie isn't happy that their choices have already been made for them, even if it was made by the person she wants to save.

Rebekah moves to stand beside Bonnie and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Trust that Cyrena knows how to get out of this alive." Cyrena is still standing with her eyes closed, Rebekah wonders if she can even hear them.

Reluctantly Bonnie nods and returns to the spell but she does keep gazing over to Cyrena now and again. Rebekah gives them some room again and hopes this will work, that Cyrena makes it out alive. Then there's always the worry of what her brother might do when he hears about this.

The candles go out and the witches are being forced apart when the spell ends. Cyrena falls to the floor and they are all soon by her side. Bonnie starts searching for a pulse but from her expressions, she isn't finding any.

This body is now useless for the witch and they can only hope that she has escaped to another one. She refuses to believe that they have lost her, such a powerful ally isn't easy to come by and she is the only one that can give them any kind of answer regarding Caroline's powers or what Kaiden might be capable of one day.


	34. It's time for you to know

**It's time for you to know**

It's been almost 24 hours since Kol returned with Caroline and she is still asleep. The sun has already set the day after the ritual and the worry that she might not wake is starting to creep into Klaus thoughts.

He has thought about bringing her further from the city to see if that could help, but not knowing if it would even do anything, he has resided himself to wait at least a little while longer, it's not like they are in a hurry.

Marcel had called him a few hours back to thank them for saving Davina and to hear how Caroline was doing, he wished he could have given him an answer. He did ask his old protégé what he planned to do with werewolves which had caused Marcel to go quiet for a while before saying that it was something to talk about when Caroline was awake.

Otherwise, the day had been uneventful, no word from Mystic Falls yet, but what is happening there is most likely happening at this moment. That doesn't mean though that he hadn't been grateful if they would have let them know, instead all he can do is wait for everything right now.

He has seated himself on the porch with a glass of blood and just stared at the stars. There is something very relaxing about it right now, like nothing bad is happening and that even if he has no control about anything at this moment, he's weirdly okay about it.

When Kol left he expected that the quiet that would come with it would annoy him, but it was mostly relaxing. Sure, Kaiden makes it almost impossible for the house to be quiet while he is awake.

It has come to his attention that his son seems to like his uncle because he was crying as Kol left and it did take a while to settle him down. Kol, on the other hand, isn't the biggest fan of his nephew, or at least not the age he is at, he can see when Kaiden becomes older how Kol might have fun having someone within the family to share his love of magic with.

He takes a sip of his blood and can see how his eyes are shining gold in the glass. A smile adorns his face as he can feel how Caroline is waking. That little bit of worry he had leaves him and everything feels right again.

It doesn't take long before she finds her way out to him and she smiles at him as she walks through the door. "Slept well, luv?" he asks and gets a laugh in response.

"No nightmares at least." She then says and sits down next to him. "So, what happened, I can only remember that I was trying to save Sabine." He looks at her wondering why she wanted to save the witch.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember before that?" he decides to ask her instead of giving an answer.

"Didn't Kol tell you anything." He shakes his head, the only thing his brother said was that the witch was dead and the ritual a success. "She gave me a name." Caroline continues to tell. "The witch that had taken over Sabines body" she sighs. "Céleste Dubois, she wanted me to ask you or Elijah about her, what had happened to her."

The name does sound familiar, but he can't put a face to it. "I can make a guess that she was one of the witches that was killed when I blamed some of my atrocities on them and the humans started their witch hunt."

"Some of your atrocities?" she says questioning. "Have your family ever known how to not make enemies?"

He shrugs and smirks. "The witches gave as much as the got." They were definitely not innocent. "But I have a vague memory of Elijah spending a lot of time with one of the witches' that died."

"You're telling me that Céleste could have been an old girlfriend of Elijah's?" he isn't certain, but it is possible that it was her.

Considering that he and Elijah very rarely saw each other after they left New Orleans and even before that never spoke about their feelings unless they attacked one another with them, it shouldn't be weird if he has forgotten one of his brother's dalliances.

Not having a real answer to give her about Céleste he returns to the subject of what happened during the ritual. "So, you wanted to save Sabine from this Céleste?" he asks and drinks from his glass.

Caroline nods. "That was the plan, but it felt like I couldn't like something was stopping me from doing it." Kol hadn't mentioned that to him.

He sighs before telling her what Kol had told him. "The witch is dead." His ton is indifferent as he says it. "And the ritual succeeded, all four Harvest-girls woke up." He can see how that pleases her, but at the same time, she is mourning the fact that she couldn't save Sabine.

Before they can continue the conversation, he can hear a ringing in his ears and Caroline starts rummaging through her pockets. She takes out a letter with her name written on it in Cyrenas handwriting.

He can see how nervous she is before opening it and while she is reading a tear makes it way down her cheek. "Sweetheart?" what can Cyrena have to tell them now, and in this way.

She leans against his shoulder, crying. Carefully he puts his glass down and embraces her with one arm while taking the letter from her with his free hand to read for himself what has made her so sad.

* * *

 _Dear Caroline_

 _Maybe it would have been better to tell you this in person, to explain before a left New Orleans, but had I done so I knew that you would never have let me leave, not without trying to find another way._

 _Before you try to convince yourself that would have been a way for this to not happen, let me say there weren't, at least not one that could have been done in such a short time._

 _You are probably wondering what it is I haven't told you, what has actually happened. The spell that I will use is going force the souls from the bodies they don't belong in and so will also happen to me, as you know this is not my original body._

 _Don't worry I will return to you just wearing a different face and it might take some time. But when Kaiden has reached an age where my guidance will be needed trust that I will be there._

 _I have also sent a letter to Kol so don't worry about having to tell him. I know he won't approve of my choice, but he will understand it._

 _Until we see each other again_

 _Cyrena Maganti_

* * *

So, the witch has left them for now. It feels weird and a bit unbelievable. He hasn't exactly been happy about her presence, but he is grateful for all that she has done for them, and he was expecting her to always be there when they needed her.

This changes things, now they have no one to help them understand what Kaiden will be capable of or explaining Caroline's powers if something were to happen, not that she has been helpful with it before, but it was always something to at least have her there.

Then there's the conversation he and Caroline need to have about Kaiden's magic, something he has put on hold. The thought of taking something from his son, even if it's only temporarily and during short times, makes him sick, but he must admit that it would be the best thing for all of them.

* * *

He knew that she wouldn't have liked if he showed up before she had completed the spell against the Travellers and that is why he decided to wait until morning before starting the drive towards Mystic Falls.

The most important thing for him right now is to make sure that she's okay, that his siblings and the Mystic Falls gang's problem haven't put her in any direct danger. Considering what usually happens around them he would be surprised if everything has gone perfectly fine.

It's past midnight when he is starting to get close to the town that he could have done without, he isn't sure which he likes the least, Mystic Falls or New Orleans, though it might be hard to be worse than a place you have died in, technically twice.

A ringing in his ears and the feeling of something in his pocket gets him to stop the car by the roadside. Having spent as much time around witches as he has, he knows the tell-tale signs of magic and Cyrena's is a very distinct one, leaving no question of how is sending him a message.

It does worry him though that this is how she plans to tell him something and not doing it face to face, what could it be that she has done that he hasn't been allowed to do before now. He should never have let her leave in the first place, not alone at least, why couldn't this have waited until after the Harvest.

Prepared for the worst he takes out the letter that has his name written on it, taking a deep breath he starts to read it.

* * *

 _Don't me mad Kol_

 _You have probably guessed that I haven't told you everything, that this letter contains words of what according to you have gone wrong. I was always aware of what would be needed, and I was never afraid of doing it._

 _At the back of this paper, you will find a copy of the spell I used and you can see for yourself what has happened, but Kol if you want to be angry at someone, need someone to blame than that person should be me._

 _We will see each other again that I'm certain of, just don't try to find me, I will show myself when I'm ready. I will be needing some time to feel comfortable in my new body and for it to be comfortable with me._

 _It has been an enjoyable experience having you around and I will be missing your company for the foreseeable future. The last I will ask of you is to not abandon your siblings, they will be needing your knowledge of magic, and I always preferred the times when all of you got along._

 _Trust that I'm still out there._

 _Cyrena Maganti_

* * *

He turns over the paper to study the spell written there and he slams his hands against the wheel once he has read it. For the first time since he met her, he would like to call her an idiot and truly mean it. Why did she need to do this, why did they have to care about the doppelgängers' lives?

He can imagine what she would have told him had he said that to her, how she in her calm and cryptic way had explained how it had to do with the balance of nature and the consequences that could come if the Travellers succeeded with their plan.

Sure, he understands her choice, he just wishes that there had been another way, but he trusts that she knew what she was doing and found a way to move her soul to a new body. Maybe that was the reason she didn't want to answer if she had one prepared or not so that if he wanted to search, he wouldn't know where to begin.

He puts away the paper and starts thinking about what to do now. He's close enough to Mystic Falls to still drive the last bit and make sure that she isn't still in her old body. If the letter is true then he guesses they will have to take care of the body and knowing here, she would them to make sure that there isn't any evidence of her existence.


	35. When everything is done

**When everything is done**

Everything is packed and she is ready to return home. Reading Cyrenas letter, a lot of the happiness she had felt over them succeeding here disappeared. Sure, she was upset over not being able to save Sabine, and still relived that Davina was safe, but mostly she's just feeling sad.

There might be more to do, the werewolves still need to be freed from the curse that Marcel had a witch put on them. Klaus had told her that Marcel seemed a bit more willing to at least discussed it, so she's thinking that she could introduce him to Tyler and maybe the two of them could come to a solution.

Earlier she had spoken to Bonnie and Elena, and it made her realise how much she has missed them all. When there now isn't much left here for her to focus on, she's filled with homesickness.

She places her bags in the hall before joining Klaus in the living room where he is taking care of Kaiden while she has been packing. "I'm done." She says and sits down next to him on the couch. "And you had something to tell me."

Klaus sucks and looks down on Kaiden who is playing with some toys on the floor. "Kaiden's magic has shown itself."

She didn't think that it could appear so early. Bonnie didn't notice her until her late teens and even if she knew that it would most likely show itself sooner than that, she didn't expect it to be before he had even turned one.

"What happens now?" she asks, not having any idea of how you raise a young warlock.

"That's what we have to decide." Klaus answers with a sadden look. "I thought that we could compel people that saw him use it, but…"

"I can't compel people." She finishes for him and sighs. "And we live in Mystic Falls, where the population could be taking vervain at any time." So, who knows if they would be able to make them forget his magic, and there is no way that she will be keeping him inside until he can control his powers?

She can see how Klaus tenses up, which confuses her somewhat because he has no problem compelling people and she wouldn't be surprised if his plan B would have been to keep Kaiden away from people.

"Kol had an idea." He says nervously. "And since Cyrena isn't around to help explain his powers or let us know what to expect so, I will reluctantly admit that it is probably our best choice."

"And what is this idea…" what can Kol have thought of that Klaus is against or is it just because it was Kol that came up with it.

"We can have an object enchanted to bind his magic as long as he wears it." He explains and it becomes obvious why he doesn't like the idea.

She must admit that she actually thinks it sounds like a good plan. "So, he wears this object while he's among people and he can't use magic?" She wants to be sure that she understood it and he nods. "He will never have to wear it at home." She then promises him.

"It still doesn't feel right, but I'm not about to argue about it." That's a relief. "What do you plan to do with the wolves?" he changes the subject.

"I was thinking that I could introduce Marcel to Tyler and let them figure it out." She answers. "Do you think, you could convince Marcel to meet us somewhere and I'll speak with Tyler."

"I can try," he says. "will you be okay while I go see him, then?"

Why wouldn't she, but then again, she was thinking that he could make a phone call. "Wasn't it you who told me that there are phones when I went to speak with Bonnie at Whitmore?"

"There's this thing I need to get in town." He says amused. "Those that mean that you plan to speak with Tyler over the phone."

"I promised you that he wouldn't be around Kaiden and I will be keeping that promise, Klaus." It's easy enough to do and unnecessary for them to argue about. "But before you leave there is one more thing I would like to discuss." He nods for her to continue. "It's about when we get back home, and my plans for college."

"Is it wrong of me to hope that you won't return?" he says amused and she nudges him in the side.

She understands him sure, there is nothing wrong with him wanting her to be home more often, but that doesn't mean that she will be giving up her life just because she has landed in his. "Not exactly." She smiles at him. "But I was hoping that a certain hybrid would help me compel the faculty to let me come and go as I like." She can see how he is holding back his laughter.

His smile is reaching his eyes and for the first time, he doesn't appear to have anything against her going to Whitmore. "And what should we do about the secret society, I'm guessing they can't be compelled?"

That was one thing that Bonnie and Elena had mentioned to her. "According to my friends, Damon and Enzo have made sure that they won't be a problem."

"Enzo?" he questions her.

She shrugs. "Some old friend of Damon's or something, I don't know, they saved him after we had left for New Orleans." And to be honest she didn't care much for the explanation she got over the phone.

"If it means that you will be home more often, then I would happily help you with that." He says and leans closer to her. "Was there anything else?" he then asks, and she shakes her head. "I guess I should be heading to Marcel then."

Before he can leave the couch, she grabs a hold of him and pulls him in for a kiss. "Thank you." She says with a big smile before letting him go.

* * *

Even if Marcel seemed a bit more open to discussing the werewolves when they talked on the phone, he can't be certain that they will get anywhere with this conversation. First of all, he has to make sure that Marcel will be willing to meet with Tyler and even then, he doesn't exactly have the confidence that Lockwood can solve this problem.

It's not like he actually cares about what happens to the wolves, as long as he and Caroline aren't dragged into it, they can do whatever they want, he only wants to be able to return to Mystic Falls once again.

He never thought that he would have found a home there in the way he did. Sure, he did renovate the mansion so that he and his siblings could stay there together, but that dream felt crushed almost as soon as they were all awake, but now it feels like a place they belong.

Arriving at the abattoir he gets most of the vampires' attention, luckily enough no one appears to want to get in his way, even if they have watchful eyes on him. He can see Marcel standing on the balcony speaking with Thierry and once Marcel has seen him, he motions for him to come upstairs.

They disappear into one of the many rooms the building has, and Marcel offers him a glass of bourbon. "I'm guessing you're here about the werewolves?" he nods and accepts the glass. "Caroline not up for speaking with me?"

"Someone had to watch Kaiden and she has another call to make." He takes place in one of the armchairs standing in the room as he keeps speaking. "She has a friend she would like to introduce you to."

Marcel gets a big smile. "A friend does this mean you're planning on leaving?" he asks. "And here I was worried that I would have to deal with having you Mikaelsons in town again."

If it hadn't been for Caroline and Kaiden, if he had arrived her on his own, then yes, he would most likely have stayed, even tried to take back control from Marcel. But his life is different now and he has other things that come before his wishes of power.

"As long as no one asks for our help, you'll get rid of us." He answers Marcel.

Apparently, that amuses his old protégé. "You don't help Klaus, so that should be as long as no one asks Caroline for help." Marcel corrects him and Klaus only answers with a shrug. "That being said, if you're not here to cause trouble, my doors always open." He wasn't expecting to hear that. "So, who's this friend I'm supposed to meet?"

How does he answer that without letting his disgust for Tyler take over? "A werewolf she grew up with, Tyler Lockwood." He says with a sigh. "He decided to help to back around her and hopefully he has learned that vengeance won't give you anything."

"Speaking from your own experience with him?" Marcel wonders. "Because it's obvious you don't like this guy."

"The feeling is mutual." He says matter of factually. "But it doesn't matter, only if you'll be willing to meet with him?"

Marcel nods. "Why not, it can't hurt right." Probably not, Klaus thinks. "Will you be bringing him here or should I head out to the plantation?"

None of it sounds any good, especially since here Marcel would have all his vampires butting in while out at the plantation Marcel wouldn't be allowed entry. "You don't happen to know of a better meeting place."

He does look to think about it awhile. If Klaus had been part of the meeting he would have liked to been the one to decide where, making sure he was in control, but here and now Marcel is the one who knows the area, considering that Klaus hasn't been keeping up with the city's progress for the last ninety years or so.

"There's this bar out by the bayou," he finally says. "Big Auggies, it should work well enough." Klaus isn't about to argue, and it does sound like a neutral place for them to meet.

* * *

She can't exactly say that Tyler seemed enthusiastic over meeting with Marcel. Their phone call had been indifferent at best, and slightly hostile at worse, it definitely made it worse that Tyler had heard a few things about Marcel and all of them bad.

When she did manage to convince him to at least meet Marcel she had breathed a sigh of relief, it's a step in the right direction. She did promise him that if he wanted, she could stay for the whole meeting, but she hopes that it won't be necessary.

Once Klaus had let her know where Marcel decided for them to meet, she had been slightly surprised that he had chosen a place outside of town, instead of inside the French Quarters. She hopes that means that he wants this to work.

Before the meeting takes place, she has made sure that all their things are packed in the care so they can be on their way home once they are done here. When Klaus returned it didn't take them long before heading out to the meeting place.

When they get there, Klaus stays by the care with Kaiden while Caroline goes to speak with Tyler who is waiting for her. "Hi." She says and hugs him. "I'm sorry about the last time."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Care." He answers her. "It's not your fault that Klaus and I don't like one another." No, but she still doesn't like that he got thrown out that way.

Still, there is nothing she can do to change it. "No Hayley?" she looks around to make sure she hasn't just missed her.

Tyler shakes his head. "Thought that it would go better if I didn't bring her, I shouldn't have done so, to begin with." She might not be a fan of the she-wolf but if it's her pack then she can understand her wanting to know what is going on. "So, Marcel, what should I expect?" he then asks.

She shrugs. "I'm not completely sure, but you do need his help if the werewolves and vampires will ever be able to live together." She hopes that they can get to a place where they at least can tolerate each other.

They can hear a car driving into the bars parking lot and parks next to hers and Klaus. Marcel steps out from the driver seat and joins Klaus as he waits for her to introduce him to Tyler. Well, she guesses that it's now or never.

She turns back to Tyler with a forced smile. "Ready?" she asks, and he nods. "If you want me to stay just let me know." She reminds him. She might want to return home, but she isn't about to leave him alone.

Once they have made their way to Marcel, Caroline starts introducing them to one another and she can feel the tension in the air. "You're not from around here, right?" is the first thing Marcel says as he holds his hand out in a greeting.

Tyler takes it as he answers. "I'm from Mystic Falls, so no, but I've been travelling around helping werewolves' packs." He looks at Caroline. "It became a goal of mine after she gave me a second chance."

"Should we head inside, take a drink and see if we can agree on something regarding this pack?" Marcel suggests and Tyler does agree without much resistance.

While Marcel starts walking towards the bar Tyler stays with her a while to say goodbye. "Thank you for your help." He says with a smile.

"Not sure of what I've actually done." It's not like the werewolves are free yet and this feels like the least she could do. "Just remember that you can always call if you need any help." She can hear Klaus snorting at her offer.

Tyler thanks her once more and then takes a deep breath. She guesses that he does so to steel himself before following Marcel, so when he instead turns towards Klaus, she's, to say the least surprised, and slightly scared of what's to come.

Tensed she looks on, prepared to intervene in case something goes very wrong. "I will never like you, and I will probably always believe that Caroline deserves better," she notices how Klaus makes a fist and is probably trying his best to not let the anger take over. "But Kaiden is innocent in all this and you don't have to worry that I will hurt him."

"It sounded very different not long ago," Klaus says. "Do you truly want me to believe that you're not a threat."

"You can believe whatever you want, but before, I was angry you had in a sense taken everything from me and I couldn't believe that Caroline was okay with giving you a chance," Tyler explains. "But it's over, I'm moving forward, and I won't let you destroy any more of my life, and that means that I have no interest in hurting your son."

Caroline moves to Klaus side taking hold of his tightly fisted hand. "Klaus?" he sighs and does relax somewhat. "Let's return home."

"Sure," he answers her. "And Tyler, you might not be a threat to Kaiden, but that still doesn't mean that I want to see you anywhere near him." She rolls her eyes, why can't they just let it be and go their different way. "But if Caroline wants you in her life, then that's her choice." She smiles slightly, that should mean that he at least believes Tyler a little.

Tyler says his last goodbye before heading to the bar and Klaus and Caroline gets in their car. It went better then she expected and hopefully Tyler and Marcel will figure something out.

* * *

In some way he knew that Caroline was right when she said that Tyler wasn't a threat against Kaiden, he did trust that if he had been dangerous, she would never have let him close to their son. Still, his own experience and thoughts of him will always be a reason for why he doesn't want him around.

At the same time, he does feel like Tyler had a point, and he is worried that Caroline herself will one day feel like she does deserve better. She might have said that she wants this to work, but that doesn't mean that it will.

He does know that it wouldn't be the worst thing, even if they wouldn't work that wouldn't mean that he would lose his son to. And still, he does wonder what Kaiden might think as he grows up when he becomes old enough to understand the horrible things that Klaus has done during his thousand years.

He sighs and feels how Caroline grabs his hand as they start their long drive back to Mystic Falls. "Everything okay?" she asks him.

More or less, he thinks, but then again, he isn't exactly someone that knows how to let everything stay good. "Just my habit of expecting the worst." He answers her. "You will have to live with the fact that I'm an expert at self-destructing." That makes her laugh. "Good to know that someone can find joy in my troubles."

She shakes her head. "To appear so self-assured and in complete control over everything, you still have to be the most insecure person I've ever meet." He wishes that he could disagree with her. "And that says something considering how horrible I was as a human."

"I'm sure you were just as wonderful then as you are now." He says with a smile.

"Not even close." He can't believe that she changes that much in the short time from her becoming a vampire to them meeting. "You wouldn't have liked human me; I was naïve and the perfect person to take advantage of." She has a sad expression on her face.

He lightly presses on her hand. "Who used you?" he does his best to keep the anger from sounding in his voice.

There is a certain hesitation when she answers. "Who didn't. I was willing to tell people anything as long as they gave me attention and Katherine killed me just because she knew that she could use me." She sighs. "And then there was Damon." it's only a whisper.

She probably hopes that he won't hear, or at least not pay too much attention to it, considering that his first thought is to kill the older Salvatore brother he understands her. "He used you and Elena expected you to just be okay with having him around?"

"He helped protect her." She answers. "Just promise me that you won't do anything that will disturb this peace that we have." He snorts at the thought of letting Damon be. "Klaus!" she exclaims upset.

"Saying my name won's change my plans of letting Damon pay for what he did to you." Not that she has given him any details on how he used her but knowing how some vampires can treat humans as toys he can imagine what was done to her.

"Are you planning on punishing Katherine too?" he would gladly take any chance he could get on causing harm to Katerina, but he has given her, her freedom and since he and his sibling are getting along it might be more trouble than it's worth. "I should be able to tell you thinks without you wanting to kill someone." Caroline continues.

"So, I'm just supposed to let it be." She nods and looks determined at him. "That just isn't me, luv."

"Fine, if you can honestly say that you have never used anyone, treated them as a blood bag and compelled them to treat you like their boyfriend, I will let you do what you want with Damon, otherwise, let us keep the peace." She asks him.

Well, he can't exactly say that, and he knows that she's already certain of him not being innocent of those things. "I've never compelled anyone to be my girlfriend." He does note though. "And what I have done is different." She raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Different, the only thing about that's different about it is that you didn't care about those people." She says once again leaving him little to argue with.

Right, he can stay his hand for now. "If he is ever disrespectful to you then I will make sure that he pays. But I won't destroy our peace, for now." She gets a big smile and looks grateful that he had agreed to her wants.

Damon definitely doesn't deserve her protection and to be honest he would gladly have punished everyone that thought it was okay to let him stay around her. To think that no one ever considered how she might feel about it.

"Sorry." He says and he can see how she becomes confused. "For all, I've done, and that violence is my solution to almost everything."

She shakes her head. "I'm fully aware of who you are Klaus, and I don't want to apologise of past behaviour, especially since I doubt that you actually mean it." She holds his hand harder. "I don't need a sorry, if you mean it, show me instead that you're willing to change than saying it."

"So, no apologies?" he asks.

"No apologies." She says laughing.

He nods, that shouldn't be too hard, apologising for things hasn't been something he has done anyway. Changing his way might take some time if it will even be possible. He isn't sure if he will ever get to that point where he feels like a person Caroline deserves and the father that Kaiden should have.

Still, he can try to let things just happen, and enjoy that their relationship is working "I have something for you." He tells Caroline and points her to the glovebox. "You do deserve to have one." He continues as she takes out a small velvet box.

At first, she just stares at it. "Is this what I think it is?" well he can't read her thoughts but there's just one thing she would think it is, so he nods.

When she opens her excitement is obvious and all of her is smiling as she sees the simple yet elegant diamond ring. He doesn't need to ask her if she likes it, it's something he can easily see on her.

She leans towards him for a kiss. "You didn't need to get me one." She says happily.

"And here I thought that an engagement ring was part of your very detailed wedding plans." She lightly nudges him on the arm and laughs.

He doesn't deserve her, never before has he felt this lucky in his life, like the word for once isn't against him. He no longer needs to run from Mikael and Esther can't hurt her children. He is actually happy, and it might not be a life that he would have chosen had anyone asked him, but now he can't imagine it being any other way.

* * *

 **That's it for An Unexpected Life, thanks to everyone that have read and reviewed.  
** **I have a third part planned for this story but I don't know when I might start publishing anything since nothing is really written yet and I like to know where the story is truly headed before putting it on here.**


End file.
